Eldorado
by MusaRiven
Summary: Riven and Musa are back on new adventures with their friends and family. As Riven and Musa gets their taste of parenthood, Chel find herself in a love triangle and Tulio's relationship with Fiona might be in danger. Begins where season 3 ended. Sequel to Broken hearts and promises, the beginning or the endong and just another day.
1. Jealous

Jealous

The ocean waves flushed upon the beach. The sun started to raise in the distance, giving the sky a warm colour. It was early in the morning and Tulio walked down on the beach and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell of the saltwater. He had always loved it down here, ever since he was a child. The soft winds blew against his face and hair. He smiled and looked over at a bird with a stick in it's mouth that came flying and landed in a nearby tree and placed the stick in the nest. He smiled wider as he stuck his hand into his pocket and took out a small emerald green velvet box, inside a gorgeous slim silver ring with a diamond in it. He loved Fiona more then anything, and he wanted to spend the rest of the life with her. He smiled down at the ring before putting the box back inside the pocket. After a few more deep breaths he decided to go back to the palace, but was stopped by someone sobbing. Tulio looked around for who it come from and say a girl sitting on a cliff in the ocean with her back towards him.

''**Hello?''** He called but the girl didn't turn around. Without doubting he went into the water and walked out to the cliff.

''**Hello?''** He said again. Now the girl turned around and gasped.

''**Are you ok-''** He began but stopped by the sight of her face. She had long dark brown hair that ended in perfect shaped curls and blue sapphire eyes. He had never seen any girl more beautiful then her. Her perfect cheekbones, her fully soft pink lips, her small perfect shaped nose and ivory skin. She looked carefully at him but giggled when he started to stutter. He stopped trying to talk and smiled at her and she smiled back.

''**You mind if I get up there?''** He asked her. She bit her lip and thought for a second before nodding her head. He nodded and started to climb up on the cliff and was about to fall down when he saw what she hid behind it.  
**''You're a mermaid.''** He said and raised his eyebrow as he sat beside her. She nodded her head sadly.

* * *

Mista unpacked her clothes since she was to tired the night before. One of the babies started to kick and she had to sit down as her phone ringed. Without looking at the display she answered it.

''**Hello?''** She said as she exhaled with closed eyes and had her free hand resting upon her stomach.

''**It's me.''** Her eyes flung open and she forgot to breath by the sound of his voice.

''**Yatz? Where are you.''** She asked hesitantly.

''**I'm home at the palace. Where are you?'' **He sounded tired. Mista bit her lip before clearing her throat, afraid of telling him the truth.

''**I'm in Eldorado.''** She whispered under her breath. Even if she didn't see him, she knew he gritted his teeth and curled his hand into a fist.

''**It doesn't mean anything, they didn't want me to be alone and offered me to come.''** She added. Yatz growled and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

''**You want to come home so that we can talk?''** He asked. A smile crept across her lips and a little bit of hope entered her heart.

''**You want to?''** She asked.

''**Yeah I do, mostly because of the babies…. and strangely enough, I still love you.''** He said. Mista smiled widely and rolled her eyes.

''**I love you to. I'll be back tonight.''** She said and went up and started to put her clothes back into her suit-case. They said their good-byes and Mista finished her packing.

* * *

Chel sat outside in the courtyard reading a book. She sighed happily as she closed her book and turned her face up against the sun and closed her violet eyes. Today was a good day, and the weather spoke for itself. She heard footsteps from behind and turned around to see Jack walking towards her.

''**Hi.** **''** He smiled and walked over to her. She smiled back at him.

''**How is he doing?''** Chel asked him as he sat down besides her. Jack sighed and clasped his hand together.

''**Well, he just finished his first work-out. He is fully determined to be able to walk again.''** Jack smiled.

''**That's good to hear. We will have to help him get through this.''** She sighed sadly. Jack nodded and sighed as well.

''**What are you doing tomorrow night?''** He asked. Chel turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows.

''**Nothing… I suppose.'' **She said and looked suspiciously at him. Jack cleared her throat and sighed deeply.

''**How would you feel about going to dinner… with me.''** He asked and scratched the back of his head nervously. Chel thought for a second before smiling and nodding her head.  
**''Yeah, sure we can eat dinner tomorrow night.'' **She said. A wide smile crept upon Jack's lips as he stood up.

''**Alright then, tomorrow night.''** He said as he slowly walked backwards back to the palace. Chel smile and nodded.

* * *

Tulio had stayed with the mermaid on the cliff and they had been sitting there the whole day.

''**I didn't even knew there were mermaids on Eldorado.''** Tulio said with a smile. The girl laughed and flipped her long brown hair.

''**Yes, there is hundreds of us. We have an entire city deep down in the oceans.'' **She explained happily before sighing sadly.

''**What's wrong?''** Tulio asked concerned and tilted his head to get a better look at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''**My mother. She want's me to marry another mermaid. I have never meet him, but some say that he's rude and self-centred.'' **She said disliking. Tulio grinned.

''**Well, doesn't he sound charming?''** Tulio joked. The girl giggled before sighing again. She looked up on Tulio and smiled.

''**You don't know how lucky you are. Right now, I wished I was a human as well. Then I could run far away from here as possible.''** She said and shrugged her shoulders. Tulio felt sorry for her. Nobody should be forced to marry someone they didn't love.

''**But isn't there anyway you can become a human then?''** He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

''**There is said to be one way but…''** She began but stopped.

''**What?'' **He asked wanting to hear what she was about to say. She sighed deeply and looked down on her pink tail.

''**Some say that if a mermaid wishes to become a human really badly, they are suppose to kiss a human by the loves cliff during solar eclipse.''** She in disbelieve and throwed her head backwards.

''**It's worth a try right? Do you know where this lovers cliff is?'' **Tulio asked. She turned her head to look at him with raised eyebrows.

''**Yes it's not far away from here. But do you see any solar eclipse do you?''** She said sarcastically. Tulio grinned at her.

''**There will be one. In two days.''** He said and kept on grinning at her. She asked confused at him.

''**How about you and I go to that cliff and kiss during solar eclipse?'' **He asked with a shy smile. She smiled slightly back at him.

''**You would do that? For me?''** She asked. Tulio smiled and nodded. He took her hands in his and paid his other on hers.

''**Nobody should marry a stranger, especially not if he's like you say he is.''** He joked again making her laughing.

''**Okey, let's try it then. Thank you.''** She smiled before jumping down in the water but soon came back to the surface again.

''**Are you coming back tomorrow?'' **She asked as she pressed the water out of her hair. Tulio nodded.

''**Sure, meet me here in the morning.''** He said. She nodded and dove back into the water but soon came back up again.

''**Wait, I don't even know your name.''** She reminded him with a laughter and smiled upon him sweetly.

''**Tulio, and your name?''** He asked.

''**Amazonia.'' **She said before diving back into the water and started to swim further and further away. Tulio smiled before climbing down back and started to walk back to the palace.

* * *

Riven, Musa and Topaz sit in the kitchen with Melody. Riven is feeding his daughter as Musa and Topaz drinks tea. Riven makes all different kind of noises as he feed Melody trying to make her eat, making both Musa and Topaz laughing. Musa looked closely at Riven and Melody together and smiled. Fiona came into the kitchen.

''**Have you seen Tulio anywhere?''** She asked the others.  
**''No. Thinking about it, I haven't seen him in all day actually.''** Musa said and frowned her eyebrows.

''**What if something has happened to him? He might be laying somewhere hurt.'' **Fiona whimpered. Riven shook his head as he filled another spoon with mashed plums and feed Melody with it.

''**Don't worry. Tulio can take care of himself.''** He said and wiped some plums off Melody's face with a napkin. Mista came in through the doors with her coat on.

''**Thank you for letting me stay here but I have got to go back home to Apolize.''** She said with a warm smile. All of the others frowned their eyebrows at her.

''**Yatz called, he wanted to try to solve this.''** She said again and they all nodded. Topaz sat down her cup and walked over to Mista and hugged her.

''**Take care of yourself now, alright?'' **The queen said and smiled. Mista nodded and said her good-bye to everybody and walked out to the ship to take her home.

* * *

Laying alone in a room day in and day out wasn't what Paris counted as a excited lifestyle. Chel offered her to take him down in the courtyard for some fresh air. It would be good for him. Seeing Paris in the wheelchair made Chel feel that it was her fault. Even if It was Leon who stabbed him, Chel was the one he came back to save. Riven walked out from the palace and came over to them. He smiled and sat down besides his younger sister.

''**Hey Paris, how are you feeling?''** He said and shook Paris hand. Paris shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly.

''**Not bad, small steps at the time, I'm not ready to spend my life is this bloody chair just yet.'' **Paris said smiling over at Chel.

''**That's the spirit, don't give up. We'll all do whatever we can to help you. After all if it hadn't been for you, Chel wouldn't be here.'' **Riven grinned and wrapped his arm around Chel. Chel giggled and blushed.

''**Well I'll have to find Tulio. He didn't show up for practise before, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.''** Riven grinned and walked back into the palace. Chel looked after her brother until he disappeared out of sight. She then looked at Paris, wondering if she should tell him about her having dinner with Jack. She knew Paris could be extremely jealous, she knew because Jack had told her so. But wasn't that the whole point? To make him notice her more and maybe even ask her out.

''**Paris? There is something I have to tell you. Jack asked me out to dinner tomorrow night.''** She began. And right as Jack had been, she could see a glimpse of fire in Paris eyes. She gulped hard before continuing.

''**And I accepted.''** She said quietly, hoping that he would say something. But he didn't, instead he just rolled away and into the palace. She was about to call after him but didn't, that didn't work as planned. She sighed sadly and covered her face with her palms.

* * *

It was already dark when Tulio came back to the palace. Making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat he meet Fiona. By the sight off him, she didn't smile. She rushed over to him with her arms tightly pressed against her sides.

''**Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day.'' **She hissed and hit him hard in his chest. Stroking his chest where he had been hit by his obvious angry girlfriend, he looked at her confused.

''**I have been down at the beach.'' **He said and started to walk towards the kitchen. Fiona had to jog to keep up with him.

''**You have been down at the beach? All day? By yourself?''** She hissed again in an doubtful tone. Tulio sighed and stopped.

''**I had to think, and I wanted to be alone. That's all. Now I'm hungry, so can we please to the kitchen?''** He said and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and they walked together to the kitchen. Fiona eyes him suspiciously but followed him quietly.

* * *

**Well as you can see. I'm not ready to say goodbye to this yet. So Chel accepted to have dinner with Jack to make Paris jealous? Will Paris stop it or will he sit back and just watch? And what will Tulio's new friendship with Amazonia the mermaid have for consequences for his relationship with Fiona? Tell me what you think, and I hope you liked and enjoyed it. **


	2. It's a heartache

**It's a heartache**

That next morning Fiona woke up by the sun pecking inside the bedroom window. She stretched and yawned taking a look at the clock on the side-table. 13.12. Looking for Tulio the previous day sure made her tired. Speaking off Tulio, she looked beside her and found him gone. Well it was late after all. Dragging herself out of bed and taking a long warm shower before getting dressed and went looking for him. Like the day before, she couldn't find him anywhere. Then she remembered that he told her he had spent the whole day yesterday down by the beach. She growled and rushed to Musa's bedroom and knocked hysterical at the door until the blue-headed beauty opened.

''**Calm down, where is the fire?''** She laughed as she put her right hand on her hip.

''**You wanna go for a walk?''** Fiona asked and folded her arms. Musa looked at her confused and frowned her eyebrow.

''**Sure. I guess we could.''** She said and went back inside to grab her coat and the baby monitor, before joining Fiona again.

''**But first we have to find Riven and give him this.''** Musa said referring to the baby monitor. Fiona nodded and grabbed Musa's wrist and dragged her down.

* * *

Chel slowly and carefully made her way up to Paris room. After he had ran out on her, she hadn't had the courage to go and talk to him. She sighed deeply before knocking on the door. A voice had told her to come in from the inside and she slowly pulled the handle down and peeked and walked inside. She saw Paris sitting in his wheelchair reading a book, he cast a quick look at her without saying anything before going back to his book.

**''Hi.''** She said quietly and gave him a weak smile. He didn't answer, so she went over to him and kneeled down resting her hands on his legs. He finally looked up at her and closed the book.

''**What do you want?''** He said coldly. Chel bit her lip and looked down in his lap. She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

''**I just thought that I would look how you where, since yesterday when…''** She said but was interrupted by him.

''**When you told me that you where going to dinner with my best friend? Yes, what about it?''** He said and frowned his eyebrows.

''**Well I just thought…''** She began but was interrupt again.

''**I don't want you to go out with him.''** Paris said and folded his arms. Chel frowned her eyebrows.

''**Why?''** She said, knowing what she wanted to hear.

''**Because as fast as I'm well, he and I will get out of here. And then it's best if you two aren't involved with each other.''** He said without any care in the world about her feelings. Chel gave him an angry glare as she stood up.

''**Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me or Jack who we can date and not date. Jack is a really nice guy and I'm going to that date tonight, and you know what else? I'm going to have a great time!''** Chel yelled at him and walked over to the door. Before she went outside she turned around glaring at him.

''**Good night!''** She spat before slamming the door after her. She ran up to her room in tears, her heart breaking slowly but surely.

* * *

Fiona and Musa walked down the long footpath that lead down to the beach. Not far away they got a glimpse of the ocean laying still. As they got closer Fiona got the sight of the handsome red-headed she was looking for. And as she had feared he wasn't alone. There on a cliff in the ocean sat a girl with long brown hair besides him. Musa stood with her chin down in the ground. Fiona tried but failed, the tears streamed down her cheeks. She was completely paralysed in her entire body.

''**Come on let's get you out of here.''** Musa said glaring angrily at Tulio as she wrapped her arm around Fiona's shoulder and lead her back to the palace. But Fiona didn't know if she wanted to, didn't know if she never wanted to see Tulio ever again.

''**How could he do this to me?''** Fiona sobbed as Musa pushed her forward.

* * *

Tulio sat down by the ocean together with Amazonia. They had been sitting there for almost seven hours now and the sun had started to set in distance.

''**Did she really get that mad?''** Amazonia asked him weakly. Tulio nodded sadly and looked out to the horizon.

''**Then, maybe we should forget the whole thing.''** Amazonia sighed sadly and looked down at her fin. Tulio took her hand making her look at him.

''**I'm not breaking my promise. Besides who knows when the next solar eclipse will be?''** He smiled at her. Amazonia sighed and looked into the ocean.

''**But I don't want to cause any trouble for you and your girlfriend.''** She said sadly looking at him with her large blue eyes.

''**Don't you worry about me and Fiona. The only thing you are going to worry about is if this thing will work or not.'' **Tulio said smiling at her, earning a smile back from her.

''**About tomorrow, meet me here during lunch. It takes about an hour to get to the lovers cliffs.'' **Tulio nodded and sighed deeply.

''**You know, I'm planning on proposing to Fiona tonight.''** He said and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled.

''**Good luck.''** She replied with a smile. They both looked at the sunset before Tulio looking at his watch.

''**Hey it's almost 20.00. Shouldn't you be heading home now.''** He said looking at her, she nodded and dove into the water.

''**Remember, lunch time.''** She said as she came up to the surface again. Tulio nodded and waved good-bye as she went back down into the dept of the ocean.

* * *

Now when Paris had made her blood boil, Chel was determined to make his do the same. She strolled the corridors with two different dresses in her hand up to Musa's room. She was going to look her absolutely best at this date and make Paris eat his own words. When she was there she knocked twice and entered.

''**Hey Musa which one of this…''** She began but stopped when she saw Fiona laying on her stomach into the pillows sobbing and Musa sitting besides comforting her.

''**What happened?''** Chel said as she dropped the dressed to the floor and hurried over to the other side other the bed.

''**We saw Tulio down at the beach with another girl.'' **Musa explained and patted Fiona's shoulder when Fiona started to sob harder. Chel gasped and gritted her teeth.

''**MEN! I'm going to kill him. Seriously what did my parents do wrong by raising those two.''** Chel hissed and admitting killing both her brothers in her mind.

''**You're the one to talk, aren't you the one how agreed to go to dinner with Jack to make Paris jealous.''** Musa grinned over at her teasingly. Chel glared back at her with frowned eyebrows and folded her arms.

''**That's different, he totally deserves it.'' **She said with hatred in her voice. Then the both of then went back comforting Fiona.

* * *

Since Paris had come to the palace, he and Riven had really got along well. And since Jack and Chel where on their according to Paris; _''stupid dinner''_ Riven had offered himself to help Paris with his exercises. Paris laid down on the floor on his back as Riven helped him support his leg.

''**Yeah, then when she found out about Mista and Yatz she was heartbroken. But in the end she saw how happy Mista was so she gave them her blessing.''** Riven said as he moved Paris left leg back and forward.

''**Well she seemed to get over him fast.''** Paris growled. Riven frowned one of his eyebrows at him.

''**You mean her and Jack? No he's to wholesome for her, Chel likes a guy with an attitude. Not rude or anything, just not afraid of speaking his mind.''** Riven grinned. Now it was Paris turn to raise an eyebrow.

''**Not to much unlike yourself.''** Riven added and grinned without looking at Paris.

''**You mean Chel and I. Not a chance.''** Paris said and turned his head sideways. Of course he wanted to but what could he ever offer her? When they finished Riven helped Paris back into the wheelchair and took the chair beside the bed and placed it in front of Paris and sat down.

''**Why not? Don't you find her attractive?'' **Riven frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly.

''**Oh no, I didn't mean it like that.''** Paris began couldn't come up what he was going to say next. Riven smiled and shook his head.

''**Don't bother. I know that you like her, and I know that she likes you. Doesn't you see the way she looks at you?''** Riven asked. Paris sighed deeply and looked down at his knees.

* * *

Chel and Jack walked up the stair to the main doors after their dinner. Jack had taken her to this small quit restaurant a bit away, but Chel didn't mind walking with Jack as company. For once they hadn't talked about Paris and Chel had got to know the real Jack. And she had to say that he wasn't her type, he was sweet and caring but she just didn't feel that way about him. When they entered the main-doors, they turned to face each other.

''**Well, thank you for an wonderful evening.''** Chel smiled up at him while she gave back him his jacket, that he had offered her.

''**You enjoyed it?'' **He asked taking his jacked and hung it behind his shoulder. Chel nodded and smiled sweetly.

''**I really did. Well see you tomorrow then.''** She said again and leaned in for a hug before slowly walking backwards and up to her room.

''**Oh Chel what are you doing?''** She whined and slapped her palm on her forehead. She wasn't the type off girl to play with boys emotions, mostly because she hates when boys do it to girls. Boys where to much trouble then they where worth.

* * *

Once again it was dark when Tulio got home, but this time he wasn't hungry so he decided to go straight to bed, guess that proposal had to wait until tomorrow. He stretched his arms into the air as he yawned. When he got to his bedroom he pulled the handle down and opened the room to see Fiona sitting on his bed with crossed arms and legs. Her eyes was no longer green, but black with hatred. Tulio would be lying if he said he wasn't when a little scared.

''**Hi, how was you day down at the beach?''** Fiona faked a sweet smiled and tapped her foot. Tulio frowned his eyebrow and took of his jacket and throwed it over the arm-chair.

''**It was okey.''** He replied her weakly as he stripped his shirt off. Fiona nodded still not moving anything more then her foot.

''**Did you have something else to think about?''** She said sarcastically. Tulio looked at her confused.

''**What is wrong with a guy wants to spend some time down at the beach?'' **He asked coldly and looked at her.

''**Nothing? But you could ask your girlfriend to come with you!'' **Fiona snapped now turning her had to look at him.

''**You where asleep when I left. If I had woken you up, you would have burned me alive.''** Tulio snapped back at her, knowing Fiona wasn't a morning person.

''**So, you where all by yourself then?'' **She asked again very interested about hearing his answer.

''**What is this? Twenty questions?''** Tulio said as he went into the bathroom. Fiona roared and followed him in there.

''**I saw her! I know you where there with a girl!''** She yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him. Tulio took his toothbrush out of his mouth with an shocked expression on his face.

''**Are you stalking me now?'' **He growled angrily at her, his mouth filled with toothpaste. Now the proposal defiantly had to wait, he was not going to ask someone that didn't trust him. Fiona glared angrily at him with folded arms and her teeth hardly pressed together.

''**I wasn't stalking you. Me and Musa simply took a walk and felt like go down to the beach.''** She said with her gritted teeth. Tulio shook his head in disbelief and spit the toothpaste into the sink.

''**That's a lie.''** He said and pointed a finger at her as he rushed past her. She angrily followed him.

''**I can't believe you don't trust me.''** He said turning around to face her.  
**''Yeah it's normal to just disappear two entire days with a girl.''** Fiona yelled at him and walked angrily over to him.

''**I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!''** He screamed in her face. Fiona broke out in tears, and Tulio immediately felt bad for yelling at her.  
**''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.''** He said and grabbed her wrist to pull it away from her face but she took a step backwards and turned her back against him as she continued to sob.

''**I can't believe you would do this.''** She sobbed hard and sat down at the bed. He sighed and walked over to her and sat down.

''**I promise. I'm not cheating on you.''** He whispered and leaned closer to her. She looked at him with teary eyes and a red nose.

''**Then who was that girl?''** She asked. Tulio hesitated about telling her everything and against everything he decided not to.

''**I can't tell you.'' **He said weakly. Fiona nodded and bit her lip as she stood up.

''**Fine, then we don't have a future until you can.''** She snapped and exited the room with slamming the door shut. Tulio looked after her and growled falling flat on his bed.

* * *

**Is Tulio and Fiona's relationship… over? Did Fiona do the right thing to spy on him? Will Tulio be able to go through with the whole turning Amazonia to human business. And will Riven be able to help Paris confess his feelings to Chel before it will be to late.**


	3. Bad romance

**Bad romance**

The next day, Fiona had avoided Tulio. Even with his relationship in danger, Tulio couldn't break his promise to Amazonia. So like they had decided, Tulio walked down to the beach by lunch time, Amazonia were already there. When she saw him, she smiled and waved at him. Tulio smiled slightly and waved back as he walked into the water.

''**Hi. How did it go last night?''** Amazonia smiled at him with her fully light pink lips. Tulio had forgot that he was supposed to propose to Fiona last night. He sighed sadly.

''**I don't want to talk about it.''** He said as he started walking. Amazonia looked at him sympathetically but respected that he didn't want to talk about it. She followed him and they went together to the lovers cliffs.

* * *

Musa sat on the floor in the nursery with Melody. Even Melody only were five and a half month old, she could sit up by herself short periods. She sat down and sucked on woodblock. Musa smiled and took the block out of her mouth, but Melody started to suck on it again.

''**No honey, take that out of your mouth.''** Musa said as she took the block from her daughter and placed it on the floor. She picked Melody up and held her close to her. Melody grabbed a lock of Musa's blue hair and put it into her mouth. Musa smiled and sighed as she took her hair from the drooling baby.

''**No, not mommy's hair either.''** She said and kissed Melody's cheek.

''**Ma.''** Melody moaned. Musa's eyes where about to pop out of her skull.

''**Did you just say **_**ma**_**?''** Musa asked her daughter.

''**Ma.''** Melody moaned again. A giggle of joy escaped Musa's lips as she put Melody back at the floor and stood up before picking Melody up again.

''**Don't stop, we have to find you dad. Got to find daddy.''** Musa said as she hurried out from the nursery with her daughter.

* * *

When Fiona had looked out through the window she saw something that crushed her heart even more. Despite the threats she had made last night, Tulio once again walked out from the palace and headed down to the beach. She growled loudly and ran out through the door where she bumped into another person making her to fall over. She looked up to see Riven looking down at her, he reached his hand down to her and pulled her back to her feet.

''**What is wrong with you guys? Huh, do you like to betray your girlfriends!''** She spat at him as and punched his chest.

''**Why? What happened?''** He asked confused and stroke his chest. Fiona growled and folded her arms, tapping her foot.

''**Your brother. I know he's cheating on me, I saw him.''** Fiona yelled and started to walk off. Riven frowned his eyebrow in confusing and ran after her.

''**What are you talking about? Are you sure?''** He said as they ran through the hallways. Riven grabbed her wrist and stopped.

''**Of course I'm sure. For three days he's been gone off to the beach with some girl.'' **Fiona hissed and started to walk off again. Riven growled and followed her.

''**Come on, let's go to the kitchen and you tell me everything.'' **He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both headed to the kitchen. When Fiona had told him everything, Riven laughed.

''**You think Tulio is cheating on you, based on that? You know Fiona by cheating they actually have to do something. If cheating is speaking and spending time with another girl, I'm cheating on Musa right know.''** Riven laughed, but Fiona didn't laugh back. Riven could see smoke coming from her ears and her eyes burned with anger.

''**I'm going to prove that he's cheating on me, and when I do. I'll kill them both.''** Fiona hissed standing up.

''**Wait. I'm sorry. Sit down, let me tell you something.''** Riven said. Fiona frowned her eyebrow hesitating but did what he asked her to.

''**Okey I don't know what Tulio is doing with that girl you are talking about. But I know my brother, and he is NOT a cheater. Trust me, when I told him about Mista he was ready to cut my head off.''** Riven said. Thinking about it, Fiona remember how upset Tulio had been with Riven during his infidelity. Maybe she overreacted after all. Musa came in running through the doors with Melody.

''**What is it? Is something wrong?'' **Riven said standing up worriedly looking at his daughter. Musa shook her head and went over to him.

''**No, she said her first word. She said ma.''** Musa said and placed Melody at the cooking island. Riven rolled his eyes and sat back down.

''**Melody, say ma.''** Musa said to her daughter, but Melody was more interested to go to her dad.

''**I promise she did say it.''** Musa said again looking at Riven and Fiona, trying once again to making Melody repeat. Riven grinned and took Melody from the cooking island and placed her on his chest.

''**Mommy's crazy.''** He said in baby talk and kissed her cheek. Fiona smiled and rested her head in her palm.

''**Besides your first word will be dad.''** He added. Musa hissed and folded her arms leaning down to her daughter.

''**Just you wait young lady when you're coming home with your first boyfriend. Then you will be on your own.''** Musa said. Riven grinned.

''**She's never getting a boyfriend. If she do, I'll lock her up in the dungeons.''** Riven said and gave Melody back Musa. Fiona laughed.

* * *

Jack was back helping Paris to begin to walk again. Neither of them had mentioned Jack's and Chel's date the previous night. Paris was acting coldly but that was it. Jack helped Paris back into the wheelchair. But instead of sitting down on the chair by the bed like he used to, he took the handles of the chair and drove off with Paris.

''**What are you doing? Where are we going?''** Paris said and looked up at Jack, who grinned and kept on walking.

''**You'll see.''** He said and stopped by one of the stairs railings. Paris looked at Jack confused and frowned his eyebrow.

''**So, want to tell me what we are doing here?'' **Paris hissed. Jack just brushed it of and smiled. He took Paris hands and placed them on the railing.

''**I want you to pull yourself up.''** He said and walked back behind the wheelchair. Paris looked like Jack like he was out of his mind.

''**Are you nuts? Do you want me to fall and break my neck?''** He spat at him taking his hands from the railing.

''**I'm not saying that you will succeed. I just want you to try. And I'm right behind to catch you if you fall.''** Jack said with encouragement. Paris looked at the railings and thought about Chel. If he would have the slightest chance, he had to get the feeling in his legs back. He nodded and placed his hands on the railing before slowly pulling himself up. He always had strong arms, but this time it wasn't really enough. He barely manages to lift himself until he fell back into the chair. Without saying anything, Jack rolled him back to his room. Paris knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. He was an realist, but he was still disappointed.

''**How did your date go last night?''** He asked Jack as they got back to the room. Jack smiled and sat down at the bed.

''**It was fantastic. We had a great time.''** He said and smiled over at his best friend. Paris cleaned his fist.

''**You are going to leave her alone.''** Paris said glaring angrily at him. Jack raised an eyebrow at Paris. Could it be that both of them had feelings for the red-headed princess?

* * *

One hour later, Tulio and Amazonia finally arrives at the loves cliff. Now Tulio realised why it was called the lovers cliff. There was a cliff picturing a couple tightly entangled to each other. Amazonia swam over to the cliff and waved over for Tulio to follow her. Tulio sighed deeply and followed her.

''**Look.''** She said pointing to something carved into the cliff. Tulio took a closer look and saw a picture of a mermaid kissing a human and two handprints. He grinned over to her and looked at his watch.

''**Seven minutes left as a mermaid. Are you really sure you want to do this?''** He asked just wanting her to be sure. Amazonia nodded but looked back at the ocean.

''**I will miss it thought.''** She said sadly. Tulio placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at her.

''**Don't worry, you will love being a human.''** He said smiling down at her. The turned to the sun and saw the moon slowly covering it. They both took a deep breath and placed one of their hands on the handprints on the cliff waiting for the moon to cover the whole sun. When it went dark, Tulio cupped Amazonia's cheek and moved his face closer to hers. His lips gently touched her before pressing them tight together. The cliff light up and a flashing light went to Amazonia. When the moon went away, Tulio slowly pulled away. Amazonia closed her eyes and fainted and fell into the water. Tulio quickly dragged her up from the water and scooped her up. Her pink fin was now replaced by two long bare legs.

* * *

Jack and Chel sat down in the courtyard. During the successful date, Chel had asked him to learn her horseback riding. Of course Jack had agreed on this. Jack had also told her about what Paris had said to him.

''**He did what?!''** Chel hissed and stormed into the palace and up to Paris room. This time she went inside without knocking. Paris laid down on the bed reading.

''**Who do you think you are? You said you didn't have any feelings for me! Then why do you want to stop Jack from having it?''** She screamed at him. Paris was about to protest but she pointed a finger at him.

''**No, you're gonna listen! You know what, we had fun last night. And another thing, we are going to again. I'm tired of you trying to control my life.''** She hissed and without even letting him say anything she stormed out of the room. She leaned against the door and breathed heavily as she sank down to the floor in tears. Why couldn't he just return her feelings?

* * *

After her talk with Riven, Fiona had reconsidered to apologise to Tulio. Well that was before they saw him walking inside the palace with Amazonia in his arms. Fiona's chin dropped to the marble floor. Tulio only cast a quick glare over at them before disappearing with Amazonia. Fiona tugged Riven's shirt.

**''Her! It was her!''** She hissed. Riven looked at her confused but soon remembered what she was talking about. Fiona knot her hands into fists and roared angrily. Wrong, she was not going to apologise.

* * *

That night, Paris had trouble sleeping. He thought about Jack and Chel, he even thought about before when he had failed pull himself up. Paris growled and lifted both of his legs out of bed, he reached out for the wheelchair and with many groans and swearing he finally got in it and started to roll out of the room. He found the railing again and took a deep breath as he placed his hands on the railing. As he pulled himself up the only thing he could think about was Chel. Sweat ran down his temple, his arms hurt an his legs were like jelly.

''**Come on weakling, you can do this.'' **He growled as he pushed harder and succeed to pull him all the way. He managed to stand for a few seconds by holding himself up with the help his arms, before falling back into the wheelchair. He caught his breath. A lightning of joy went through his body and he returned to his room. He did it!

* * *

**Yes Paris is finally on his way to be better! And Amazonia is free from her marriage, but what will happen with Fiona and Tulio know. Fiona sure isn't going to sit down without a fight.**


	4. I hate everything about you!

**I hate everything about you!**

When Amazonia woke up the following day, she found herself in a beautiful room. She laid in a warm bed and her head hurt. She looked over to her side to find Tulio sitting smiling at her.

''**Did it work?''** She moaned sleepily.

''**Why don't you look for yourself?''** He grinned. Amazonia lifted the covers and found that her fin had been replaced by legs. She laughed in happiness as she throwed the covers off her and kicked with them.

''**I have legs.'' **She stated happily as she kept on kicking with her new legs into the air. Tulio laughed.

''**I know.''** Tulio smiled and took her hand.

''**You rest a little bit longer and I'll see you later okey?''** He said as he tucked her in before going towards the door. Amazonia nodded and closed her eyes again. He smiled one last time before quietly went outside to find Fiona sitting in one of the armchairs sleeping. He sighed before walking over to her and gently shook her awake. Fiona opened her eyes and looked into his.

''**Have you been sitting here all night?''** He asked her. Fiona nodded and yawned before jumping out of her chair. She remembered what had happened the day before, she took a steady grip of Tulio's shirt and brought him closer to her.

''**You own me and explanation!''** She hissed. Tulio removed her hand and nodded before they started to walk away. He told her everything about Amazonia's arranged marriage and how he had helped her turning into a human.

''**Now do you see why I helped her? You would have done the same thing. I couldn't let her get married to a stranger.''** Tulio said as he took Fiona's hands in his. She nodded and looked down at the floor.

''**You're right, everybody should get married out of love. I'm still angry about the kiss though, but I suppose I can let it go just this once.''** She smiled at him, earning a shy smile back from him.

''**So… I'm forgiven?''** He grinned at her. She grinned back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in.

''**There is nothing to forgive. You only did what you felt was the right. I should be the one apologising for being a jealous cow. Sorry for not trusting and spying on you.''** She said as she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

''**I knew you were spying.''** He said and grinned before kissing her again.

* * *

Chel walked back and fourth in her bedroom. Riven stood by the door looking at his younger sister.

''**No, I won't do it!''** She said as she sat down by her dressing-table and let her long hair free from the ponytail.

''**Why not? I know you want to.''** Riven sighed and walked over to her. Chel glared angrily at him in the mirror.

''**You don't know anything. Paris said himself that he didn't have any feelings for me?''** She hissed at him as she took her brush and violently ran it through her hair.

''**So? Do you think I admitted my feelings for Musa right away?''** He said as he walked over to sit on bed.

''**That was different, you were with Mista back then!''** She said as she pointed at him with the hairbrush. Riven sighed and walked over to her and kneeled beside.

''**Look, you are my sister. And even though you always have and always will drive me crazy, I still want you to be happy. And I think that you're best chance of that happening is if you tell him how you feel.''** He said and laid his hand on her shoulder. Chel looked down in her knee and sighed deeply, trying hard to fight her tears.

''**But why do I have to tell him? If he, as you say, feel the same way, then why can't he do it.''** She said and looked at Riven with a tear running down her cheek, which he dried away with her tumb.

''**Because he doesn't feel that he deserves you. He's an ex criminal and in a wheel-chair. Do you have any idea of how low the thoughts about himself is right now?'' **

''**But that's stupid. I don't care what he is or isn't.''** She whimpered. Riven embraced her and stroke her hair. After all, she was his baby sister. No matter how old she was, he would always be there to lead her on the right path. That's what big brothers are for right?

''**Then I think that you should go and tell him that. He can have use to hear that right now.''** He whispered.

* * *

Tulio, Musa, Topaz and Fiona stood in the throne-room with Amazonia. Amazonia where sitting on a chair as Tulio took tape and made a vertical line on the floor. He walked over to Amazonia and pulled her up on her feet, she immediately was about to fall but Tulio caught her. The both of them laughed as Musa and Topaz smiled. Fiona on the other hand folded her arms and glared angrily at them.

''**Alright Amazonia. You see this line?''** Tulio asked her, Amazonia nodded and looked down at it as she held onto Tulio to prevent from falling again.

''**I want you, to try walk as straight as you can. Can you do that?''** Amazonia looked terrified at the long white line in front of her.

''**What if I fall?''** She said and looked at Tulio. Tulio shook his head and smiled.

''**I'll be walking right next to you.''** Amazonia nodded and took a deep breath. Tulio nodded and let walked over to her side and took her hand.

''**Remember, one leg at the time.''** He told her. Amazonia bit her lip as she put her left leg in front of the other and did the same with her right, slightly wobbling at each step. Then repeated the process, slowly but surely. Before she knew it, Amazonia had been able to walk across the entire room. She throwed her arms around Tulio's neck and hugged him.

''**You made it.''** Tulio laughed as he hugged her back. Fiona growled and turned to Musa with gritted teeth.

''**I'm going for a walk.'' **She said and started to walk against the doors. Musa sighed and walked after her.

* * *

Chel stood outside Paris door, nervously fumbling with her fingers. She gulped hard. Should she? No. Yes. No. YES! She brought her hand to the door and weakly knocked on the door. Someone came and opened the door and soon she stood face to face with Jack. He smiled widely at her, but she didn't return it.

''**Jack, I need to speak with Paris for a moment. Alone.''** She said and looked up at the blond boy before her. Jack looked over at Paris before looking back at her and nodded. He let her inside before walking past her and closing the door behind him. Chel looked at the door for a second before looking at Paris, she sighed deeply before going over to sit down on the bed besides him. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds before Chel sighed again.

''**What I'm going to tell you, is probably the hardest thing I ever have to do in my entire life.''** She began as she looked down at her hands in her knee.

''**I wasn't lying when I enjoyed my date with Jack, but I can't see myself with him.''** She continued without looking at him.

''**Why not?''** Paris asked. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''**There is somebody else. That I already have given my heart to, and he never gave it back.''** She said again. Paris turned his head away, trying to hide that he was about to cry.

''**I know. Yatz was it?''** He whispered. Chel frowned her eyebrows surprised that Paris knew about Yatz. She shook her head and took her left hand and placed it upon his.

''**No, it's you dummy. I guess that it always have been that way, ever since the night that you saved me.'' **She whispered and squeezed his hand. He looked up at her confused but still hopeful. Paris sighed and closed his eyes.

''**Chel, I'm an invalid. I can maybe never give you what you deserve…''** He began but Chel covered his mouth with her right hand.

''**I don't care if you can walk or not. You are more man now then ever. I love you, not your legs.'' **She said. Paris didn't say anything, he just took a hold off her arm and dragged her down to embrace her. He could smell the fresh scent of her hair and her peppermint and rhubarb perfume. He buried one of his hands in her hair and placed the other one on her back. Chel had her hands in his dark brown hair, pulling it slightly.

''**I love you too.''** He whispered into her ear. A bolt of happiness went through Chel's body. She pulled away slightly and looked into his dark eyes. Speechless as she was, she couldn't think of anything better to do what she always wanted since the first time she had set her eyes on him. She pressed her lips against his, and they both moaned in pleasure. They wouldn't anything in the world ever separate them.

* * *

Fiona walked, more like ran in a quick pace with a breathless Musa panting behind her. Musa had to stop to catch her breath. Those damn last baby pounds had impaired Musa's once perfect shape.

''**Fi, wait up! I thought we were suppose to take a walk, not run a marathon.''** She panted as she held her hands on her stomach. Fiona stopped and walked over to her best friend. When Musa finally got control of her breathing again, the both of the started to walk in normal pace.

''**Did you see C**_**heekbones **_**clutching onto him like that? She just walked in with her pretty face and wins over everybody with her perfect smile. I hate everything about her!''** Fiona hissed disgusted. She really did, she hated the way her lips formed the most perfect smile, she hated her perfect shiny brown hair, she hated the laughter that sounded like a thousands angels. Everything about C_heekbones,_ Fiona hated. Musa rolled her eyes but moaned something for an answer. She thought Fiona was slightly harsh towards Amazonia. After all, Tulio was the only one she had right know. Just like that, Fiona stopped and clutched onto her stomach with her right hand as she covered her mouth with the other. Musa walked over to her and laid a concerned hand on Fiona's shoulder.

''**Are you alright?''** Musa said and looked at her.

''**I think I'm gon-.''** She began but stopped as she ran into the ditch nearby and threw up. Musa ran over to her aid to pull her hair away from her face. She spit and stood up straight as she took a deep breath.

''**Strange, I'm all dizzy. Just like that.''** Fiona moaned as she held her head with closed eyes. Musa took her phone up from her pocket and started to dial a number.

''**I'm calling Tulio.''** She said. Fiona shook her head and reached out for the phone before falling together just in time for Musa to catch her. When she safety had laid Fiona down at the ground, she pressed call and held the phone up to her ear. Tulio answered at the other end.

''**Tulio, you'll have to come down here. Fiona threw up then she just passed out.''** Musa said lightly panicking.

''_**What? Where are you?''**_ He said.

''**The meadow besides the town.''** Musa replied.

''_**Okey, I'll be there as fast as I can.''**_ He said before he hung up. At the palace, Tulio and Topaz still helped Amazonia with her how-to-become-human lessons. He leaned down to Amazonia and grabbed her shoulder.

''**I've to go, but I'll be back. Will you be alright?''** He asked. Amazonia nodded and smiled. Topaz stood up and placed her hand on Amazonia's other shoulder.

''**You go, I'll take good care off her.''** She said. Tulio nodded and ran out from the throne-room.

* * *

As Tulio had left, Amazonia had asked Topaz if she could take her outside. It was a beautiful day. And after a day like this, some fresh air could do her good. Her walking could use some more practise, but she was sure that she soon would be able to adjust to the life on land.

''**Hello.''** She heard a male voice behind her. She turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair in a wheel-chair smiling at her.

''**Hello. Paris isn't it?''** She asked with a shy smile. He nodded and stopped in front of her.

''**You don't mind me sitting here for awhile don't you?''** He asked. Amazonia smiled and shook her head.

''**Not at all. It could be nice with some company.''** She replied him. They ended up sitting there for almost an hour. Paris was very fascinated about her being a mermaid.

''**I heard about your accident. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll be alright soon.''** Amazonia said sadness entering her voice. Tulio had told her all about that was going around in the palace, since it looked like she had to stay there for a while.

''**I think I will. Can you keep a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone.''** Paris whispered with a grin across his face. She smiled and nodded. He told her about the whole stair thing, how had managed to keep himself up for a couple of seconds.

''**That's good isn't it? A sign that you begin to get the feeling back right.''** She asked. Paris shrugged his shoulders.

''**It's better then nothing. If I keep it up, who know what will happen.''**

* * *

Tulio ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran across the meadow and stopped to look around. Neither Fiona and Musa was in sight. He caught his breath as he ran his fingers through his flaming red locks.

''**Musa!''** He called out.

''**Tulio! Over here?'' **Musa yell and he looked over to see his sister-in-law waving at him. He ran over to where she had been and when he got there, something he wasn't expecting caught his eye.

''**Oh my god.''** He said looking down at the two girls in shock.

* * *

**What do you think? Does Fiona really treat Amazonia fairly? And what has happened to Fiona anyways? The Riven/Chel moment was quite sweet wasn't it? And YAAAAY Charis** (**Ch**el/P**aris**) **finally happened, about time I think. But what about Jack?**

**I have updated my deviantART page, including Amazonia's mermaid form. Check it out if you have some spare time.  
**

**I really have to write more Riven/Musa. But I really hoped that you liked it and that you'll keep on reading this story :)  
**


	5. I'll stand by you

**I'll stand by you**

Tulio ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran across the meadow and stopped to look around. Neither Fiona and Musa was in sight. He caught his breath as he ran his fingers through his flaming red locks.

**''Musa!''** He called out.

**''Tulio! Over here?''** Musa yelled and he looked over to see his sister-in-law waving at him. He ran over to where she had been and when he got there, something he wasn't expecting caught his eye.

**''Oh my god.''** He said looking down at the two girls in shock. Fiona sat up with her face buried in her hands crying. Below her waist was no longer her ordinary sun-tanned legs, it had been replaced by a light green mermaid tail with light-blue and pink fins, covering her chest was a bandeau top with two stripes, light-green and pink with light-blue lace. Musa ran back to the palace to get some of the others. Tulio looked down at his girlfriend on the verge of crying. He didn't understand, how did this happen? Was this whole this a dream? He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

''**It's going to be okey.''** He said, not really knowing what else he would say. Even if he didn't knew if it would. Fiona looked up at him with blood-shot eyes and tears running down her rosy cheeks.

''**How could it be?''** She sobbed before resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Chel sat besides Paris in bed with her hands resting on his chest. She sighed happily thinking how lucky she really was. But there was still one thing troubling her.

''**Paris, we have to tell Jack about us.''** She said sadly. Paris nodded and sighed while staring up into the ceiling.

''**I know. It's not going to be easy but he deserves to know.''** He whispered.

''**It might be best that I tell him.''** She replied him. He turned his head to look at her, raising his eyebrows. She knew what he was thinking and a smile crept across her lip.

''**Because this is my mess. If it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't be in this situation.''** He smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Musa returned to Tulio and Amazonia with Topaz, Riven and Amazonia. Topaz kneels downs to Fiona. Tulio stands up looking down at his girlfriend in desperation. How could this be possible? He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Amazonia looking up at him.

''**I just don't understand, how could this happen?'' **He said as he ran a hand through his hair. Amazonia sighed and looked down in the ground.

''**I think I know. I might be the reason this happen.'' **She said sadly. Tulio looked at her confused, he laid his arm around her shoulder leading her away from the others.

''**Something must have gone wrong. When you turned me into a human, nature had to replace me in the sea in order for me to walk on land.''** Amazonia whispered. Tulio frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

''**That sounds insane. But even if it was true, then why Fiona?''** He said in disbelief. Amazonia sighed and turned her back against him.

''**Because of you. The moment you kissed me, your bond with Fiona broke.''** She said and looked down in the ground.

''**You mean that me and Fiona never can be together?''** Tulio said feeling his heart beat faster. A life without Fiona wasn't even an option.

''**Not unless you can't break the spell.''** She said turning back to face him. Her eyes were blood-shot. All this was her fault, she never should have let Tulio helped her.

''**How to I do that?'' **He asked.

''**I don't know.''** She sobbed. Tulio was desperate, he dug his fingers into his hair and walked over to Fiona again.

''**What are we going to do Tulio?''** Fiona sobbed and looking into his violet eyes. Tulio sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

''**We'll find a way, we have to.''** He said trying to comfort her. Topaz placed a hand on Tulio's shoulder and looked down at him.

''**She have to go into the water, she won't survive without water.''** She said sadly. Fiona looked down at her tail and sighed sadly. Musa walked over to her and embraced her.

''**You won't be alone, I'll go with you.''** She said. Everybody turned to look at Musa. Riven hurried over to his wife and pulled her up to a standing position.

''**What are you talking about?''** He growled angrily. Musa sighed and turned her head towards Amazonia.

''**I'm going with Fiona into the ocean. You can turn me into a mermaid can't you Amazonia?''** She asked. Amazonia slowly made her way over to the others and nodded. Riven shook his head and Musa turned around to face him.

''**Yes Riven, I have made up my mind.''** She said and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss, but he backed away.

''**What about me? What about Melody?'' **He said on the verge of crying. Musa sighed and closed the gap between them.

''**I'll miss you every single day, especially Melody. But I that's why I'm so happy and relieved that it's you who's watching her. Fiona can't go by her own, not into that enormous ocean.''** She said cupping his cheek with her hand. Riven looked at her disliking but sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't win this battle.

* * *

Chel walked nervously out into the courtyard where she saw Jack sitting down by the fountain. She sighed deeply before she slowly made her way over to him. Her mind wouldn't stop and her heart kept on racing. She was aware of Jack's feelings for her, that's why this was even harder then it's was suppose to. When she got closer, Jack looked her way and smiled over at her.

''**Hi, I need to speak with you for a moment.''** She said. Jack nodded and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. She sat down and placed her hands in her knee, before taking a deep breath again.

''**I think that you are a wonderful person, I really do.''** She began and looked at him. Jack smile faded out to a concerned look. Chel bit her lip and looked over at the door wanting Paris to come to her rescue. She knew she had to do this by herself but right now she would refer to get buried alive.

''**But I'm in love with somebody else. I'm in love with Paris.''** She continued. Surprisingly he didn't seem surprised by this. Jack nodded and smiled slightly.

''**I kind of had a feeling.'' **He said sadly.

''**You did?''** She said and sighed. Jack nodded and smiled slightly before grabbing her hand and squeezed it tightly.

''**But I'm okey with it. Paris is a great guy, under that hard almost impossible unbreakable armor he wears around him. You're lucky to have him.'' **Jack smiled. Chel blushed and hugged him tightly.

''**Thank you.''** Chel whispered into his ear.

* * *

Musa and Riven was back at the palace to say goodbye to the others. Chel, Paris and Jack was already finished. As Musa stayed in the throne-room with Miguel, Riven walked back into the nursery getting Melody.

''**Are you sure about this? Have you really thought this through?''** Miguel said and patted Musa's shoulder. Musa sighed deeply and nodded.

''**No, but then again I never do.''** Musa replied him. Riven came into the throne-room with Melody. Musa walked over him and took Melody away from her husband.

''**Can you leave me alone with her for awhile?''** Musa asked. Riven nodded as he and Miguel left the room. Musa walked around the room with Melody tightly pressed against her chest. How would she be able to be away from the most important thing in her life for who know how long? Not be able to hear her quite little snores when she's sleeping. Her wonderful little laugher. Risking to miss her first step. Suddenly when Musa thought about all of this, she didn't know if going with Fiona was the right decision.

''**You know that I love you more than anything, and I'll miss you every single minute of the day. But this is something that I have to do.''** Musa said as she stroke Melody's tiny head.

* * *

Paris sat anxious inside his bedroom, expecting Jack to rush into the room any minute now beating the living crap out of him. There was a knock on the door, Paris gulped hard. Usually they would fight equally, but with Paris in the wheelchair Jack would win in a heartbeat.

''**Come in.''** Paris said. Jack entered the room and closed the door behind him. Paris slowly back away.

''**Can we talk for a minute?''** Jack asked and sat down on the bed. Better that then get beaten to death Paris thought. He nodded and rolled over to Jack.

''**I have talked to Chel.''** Jack began and Paris, once again rolled backwards. Jack smiled and shook his head.

''**I'm not going to beat you up, I'm not like you dude.''** Jack laughed. Paris shrugged his shoulders and rolled foreward again.

''**I just came here to tell you that I'm okey with it.''** Jack continued. Paris frowned his eyebrows. Jack smiled and nodded.

''**But what I wanted you to do was to come and talk to me. If you had told me like it was, then I would have backed off.''** Paris sighed and smiled.

''**Really?''** He asked. Jack nodded.

''**Yeah, and maybe this time it will work out better then it did with Zandra.'' **Jack grinned. Paris looked angrily at him and rolled over to the windows.

''**I thought we agreed never to mention that witch's name ever again.''** Paris spat at him. Jack got up from his seat and walked over to Paris.

''**Sorry, won't happen again. So we are cool?''** Jack said and reached out his hand. Paris smiled and reached up for a hug, Jack rolled his eyes and leaned down to hug his best friend.

''**What are you planning to do now?'' **Paris said as they broke away. Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the other side of the room.

''**I don't know. I will stay until you have recovered but…'' **Jack began but never finished the sentence.

* * *

Riven and Musa walked down to the beach to meet the others. Musa knew that Riven was mad at her, but she knew that deep inside he understood why she did it. They walked hand in hand down towards the others.

''**Amazonia, I'm ready.''** Musa sighed as she stepped into the water. Amazonia nodded and closed her eyes and reached her hand out. Musa felt herself being pulled into the water and under the surface.

''**Musa!''** Riven yelled and was about to run into the water but Tulio pulled him back. A terrible pain went across Musa's body and she ran out of oxygen, and accidentally she took a breath and discovered that she could breath under the water. She looked down at her body and found her human shape gone. As a top she wears two light-blue shells, her tail is red and ruffled at the ends. Her arm accessories is red fishnets with white pearls. Fiona swam over to her.

''**I'm a mermaid.''** Musa gasped. Fiona smiled and hugged her.

''**I don't know how I can ever thank you for doing this. I could really need a friend right now.''** Fiona said as they broke apart.

''**Don't mention it. Come on lets go back up and say goodbye.''** Musa said and Fiona nodded. They said their goodbye and separated. On their way back to the palace, Amazonia walked in the back still feeling guilty. Tulio turned around to look for her and walked back to her.

''**Are you mad at me?''** Amazonia said weakly not daring to look at him. Tulio wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

''**No, you couldn't have know it was going to happen. Besides, Fiona is not going to get married to an unknown mermaid. I promised that I would take care of you, and I will.''** He said and stroke her arm comforting.

* * *

Fiona and Musa had followed Amazonia's directions and after a few hours of swimming they could see the underwater city they were looking for. The both of them took a deep breath as they took the others hand and swam together. As they did something caught Fiona's eye.

''**Wait.''** She said and swam down to the bottom where she found a piece of parchment. She brushed the sand of it and saw a familiar face on it.

''**Musa. Come over here for a minute.'' **Fiona said. Musa frowned her eyebrows and swam over to her and gasped.

''**They're looking for her.''** Musa said as she looked at the picture of Amazonia smiling up at them from the parchment, under the words _''Missing''_.

* * *

**What do you think? Will Fiona and Musa look for Amazonia's mother and tell her what they know? Should they? And what will happen if they do? Will Tulio be able to find out how to turn Fiona back into a human? Or does he start to get a little to close with Amazonia, for Fiona's liking?**

**Will Musa be able to be without Riven and Melody?**

**I'm glad that Jack took the news about Chel and Paris well, don't you think. But will he be able to stay with them until Paris have recovered and who is this Zandra?  
**

**Musa's and Fiona's mermaids shape will be up on my deviantART page soon.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! Love you guys =)**


	6. I'll always love you

**I'll always love you**

A month have past since Musa and Fiona went into the ocean. Mista had given birth to her and Yatz twin boys Jasper and Derek. Tulio and Riven had desperately tried to find a way to change Musa and Fiona back to humans, without success. Amazonia had pretty much began living her life as a normal human, and she had created a close friendship with Paris and she considered him as her closets friend. She and Paris sat down in the courtyard together watching as Jack was giving Chel horseback riding lessons. The both of them laughed as Jack walked besides the horse as Chel sat on the back fearing for her life.

''**Do you remember me telling you about the stairs?''** Paris asked and turned his head to look at her. Amazonia nodded as she crossed her legs and rested her head in her palm.

''**I have done it again, a few more times actually. Each time I've tried, I've been able to stand longer.''** He said grinning at her. Amazonia smiled wider.

''**I even think I moved my toes yesterday.''** He added.

''**Really, see now it's just a matter of time before you will be able to walk again.'' **Amazonia said as she stood up and hugged him.

''**Amazonia! Come on, it's lunch.''** They heard a male voice calling and turned to the palace doors to find Tulio standing with crossed arms.

''**I'll be right there.''** Amazonia yelled back to him before turning back to Paris.

''**We'll talk more later.''** She said before running over to Tulio and walked inside the palace. Paris wasn't sure but he could swore that Tulio had shot him a dirty angry look before he to went back inside the palace.

* * *

Since they came to the underwater city, Musa and Fiona had been living with a older mermaid named Cora and her husband Reff, who also happened to be good friends with Amazonia's late father. Even if they had been here for a month, they still hadn't done anything about the poster that had found.

''**What should we do?''** Musa said looking at Amazonia down on the parchment. Fiona sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

''**I think we should go and tell them what we know. They are probably really worried for her.''** She said. Musa frowned her eyebrows and looked suspiciously at her friend.

''**You only want Amazonia to return back to the sea.''** She said. Fiona shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't gonna lie, her life would be a lot easier without Amazonia upon land.

''**So Mrs mind-reader, what do you think we should do?''** Fiona grinned over at Musa. Musa smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Ever since Musa had left, Melody had known that something had been wrong. No matter what Riven did, he could make her stop crying. She cried during the night, she cried during the day. Melody usually was a nice baby and slept when she was suppose to. Riven walked back and fourth into the nursery trying to rock her to sleep, this used to be so easy with Musa's lullabies.

''**Come on baby, daddy's tired.''** Riven whispered, but Melody still cried of the top her lungs. Riven walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

''**I know, I miss her too.''** Riven sighed as he kept on trying get his daughter to fall asleep. He really had to get Musa back, fast!

* * *

The healer was back to check on Paris progress. Differently from the last time she was there, she was more positive about Paris ever walking again. She was amazed by his progress.

''**Amazing, I have never seen this kind of progress during such short period of time.''** The older woman said smiling as Jack helped Paris back into the wheelchair.

''**You know what, I have something that might be able to help even more.''** The healer said and smiled.

''**Why don't you come with me back to my house.''** The healer said and pointed towards Jack. He nodded and grabbed his jacket. The healer walked over to Paris and laid a hand on his shoulder.

''**Don't you worry boy, now there won't be long before you walk again.''** She said before she and Jack left the room.

* * *

Musa and Fiona was down at the beach waiting for Riven and Tulio. This was the first time they were gonna meet since Fiona and Musa were turned into mermaids. They saw Riven and Tulio walked down the path with Melody with them. Riven walked into the water with his daughter up to Musa and gave her a kiss on her lips.

''**Hi baby. Mommy has missed you so much.'' **Musa said as she took Melody away from Riven and kissed her tiny cheek.

''**She's missed you too, she won't stop crying. I think I'm going crazy** **soon.**'' Riven sighed and stroke Melody's head. A few metres away, Fiona and Tulio embraced each other and didn't want to let the other one go ever again.

''**Have you found something yet?''** Fiona whispered into his ear. Tulio sighed sadly and shook his head.

''**No, not yet.''** He replied her as he tighten the grip of her waist. Fiona sighed sadly and broke apart slightly to look upon him.

''**Can you meet me her tonight? There is something I need to tell you.'' **She asked. Tulio looked at her suspiciously.

''**Why can't you tell me now?''** He asked and raised an eyebrow. Fiona shook her head and turned to Musa and Riven.

''**I want us to be alone.''** She said and turned around to face him again. Tulio nodded and kissed her before embracing her again. Fiona sighed sadly thinking about what she was going to do. When they separated again, Musa and Fiona went back to the city.

''**Did you do it?''** Musa asked and stopped. Fiona turned her head slightly to look at her best friend.

''**I'm meeting him tonight.''** She replied before starting swimming again. Musa sighed and shook her head and followed Fiona.

* * *

During dinner time, Chel, Amazonia and Topaz sat all together in the dinning room. Topaz have turned out to be very fond of Amazonia and took care of her when Tulio wasn't able to. Chel as well had taken a liking to Amazonia. The big doors opened and they all turned around to see Paris walking in on crutches with Jack helping to support him. Chel stood up and confused look at her boyfriend. Tears was brought to her eyes as she walked over to them.

''**What's going on?**'' She asked. Paris and Jack grinned over at her. Topaz and Amazonia joined them.

''**Well, I have started to feel a part of my legs. Of course I can't use them all of the time but they can help me recover faster.''** Paris said with a wide smile. Chel started to sob and wrapped her arms around his neck carefully, not making him fall.

''**I knew it, you are going to me alright!''** She sobbed as a big stone fall from her chest.

* * *

Tulio had walked down to the beach to meet up with Fiona again. He walked into the water and went over to embrace her. Neither one of them said anything for a couple of seconds. Tulio cupped her cheeks with his hands. It was strange how he found her more beautiful as a mermaid.

''**So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?''** He asked as folded his arms and smiled at her. Fiona sighed sadly and clasped her hands together.

''**You know that I love you, you're the most important person in the entire world to me.''** She said and took his hands in hers. Tulio looked at her suspiciously, he had a feeling he wouldn't like what was coming.

''**But I just can't do this anymore.''** That's what he was afraid of.

''**What do you mean? That we should break up?''** He asked.

''**We can't go on pretending that everything is going to be okey. I might be like this forever.''** She sighed.

''**But I'm willing to fight for that, I don't want to be one of those who just gives up.'' **Tulio said. Fiona shook her head and covered his mouth with her hand.

''**That's why I have to let you go. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen.''** Fiona leaned in and kissed him as she cupped his cheeks with both of her hands.

''**I'll always love you.''** She whispered when they broke a few inches apart. She moved her hand up to his hair and pulled it slightly. A tear ran down her cheek. Even if she loved him, she knew this was for the best.

* * *

**This was short, so I'll be updating soon again I hope. **

**But now Fiona and Tulio broke up? Mistake on Fiona's part? And did Paris just seeing things, or does Tulio really dislike Amazonia and Paris friendship? Speaking about Paris, yay he's getting better and soon he will be walking again. **

**And will Musa and Fiona visit Amazonia's family, and how will they react to Amazonia's new life. Will they ever change back into humans, and go back to their rightful lives again. **


	7. What I didn't see before

**What I didn't see before  
**

It was a warm and sunny day. Tulio still hadn't told anyone about Fiona breaking up with him. And practise with Riven was the best way to take out all of his anger, it maybe was a little bit to good. Tulio managed to disarm Riven. But instead of stopping like he was meant to, he accidentally cut Riven in the arm and kicking him hard in the chest making him fall to the ground. When Riven was down on the ground Tulio was about to swing again, but Riven rolled away in time and managed to bring him down.

''**What's the matter with you?! You are suppose to disarm me, not destroy me!''** Riven yelled as he got up from the ground. Tulio got up and throwed his sword at the ground angrily and went over to sit down and drink water. Riven went after him and sat down.

''**Well?!''** He roared angrily. Tulio shot an angry glare at his older brother before rushing inside the palace.

''**Tulio!''** Riven screamed as he followed again. Tulio didn't stop, making Riven call again. Tulio spun around.

''**WHAT?!''** He roared. Riven walked up to him and folded his arms as he raised both of his eyebrows.

''**What's going on with you?''** He asked concerned. Tulio sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

''**Fiona broke up with me.'' **He said and walked over to the wall nearby, leaning against it closing his eyes.

''**What? Do you know why?''** Riven asked as he walked over to him. Tulio shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

''**I really don't know, because she might never change back into a human.''** Tulio said sarcastically. Riven nodded his head and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''**What are you going to do know? Are you still gonna help her?'' **He asked, Musa entering his mind.

''**I don't know.''** Tulio sighed, even though he wanted to.

''**Sorry about your arm, and attempting to kill you.''** He added before they walked away together. Riven chuckled and patted his back.

* * *

Musa and Fiona had been lucky by finding Amazonia's family home. They was outside knocking on the door. The door opened by two identical mermaids, about the same age as Musa. One of them had long raven hair and green eyes, and the other one had shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes. Neither one of them was anything compared to Amazonia's beauty, even Fiona had to admit that.

''**Hello, we are looking for Aqua.''** Fiona smiled friendly at the girls, but didn't earn one back from them.

''**You two aren't from this part of the ocean are you?''** The blonde said with a forced smirk on her lips.

''**Actually we are from upon land, we got turned into mermaids.''** Fiona said sweetly again. Both of the girls laughed hysterically.

''**That explains everything. Mermaids are known for their never-ending beauty.''** The dark haired mermaid said as she flicked her long hair and bat her eyes.

''**And you two just don't have that, right Marisa?''** The blonde said to her sister. Musa cleaned her fist and was about to shove their tails down their throats, but was stopped by Fiona grabbing her tail pulling her back. The two mermaids had embraced each other by Musa's outburst.

''**So, is Aqua here?''** Fiona once again said, but with gritted teeth this time. The two mermaids rolled their eyes and went inside.

''**I hate them!''** Musa growled without taking her eyes of them. Fiona nodded and grabbed her wrist before pulling Musa inside. Inside they meet an older mermaid with long blonde hair.

''**This two non-beautiful, fake-mermaids is looking your you mom.''** The blonde said to the older mermaid as she cast a look of annoyance to them. Musa clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, those two could use some knocking respect into. The other mermaid smirked and stroke her daughters hair.

''**There, there Marina, be nice to our guests.''** She said and went over to Fiona and Musa, her smirk fading away.

''**Well, speak up.''** Aqua said harshly. Musa and Fiona looked at each other before Fiona unfolded the parchment she held into her hand, showing it to Aqua.

''**Have you found my daughter?''** Aqua said and frowned her eyebrows. Fiona nodded.

''**Well, we know what happened to her. She changed into a human.''** Fiona said. Marina and Marisa gasped.

''**That ungrateful child. I even arranged a husband for her, she couldn't do better then Kai.''** Aqua roared.

''**Then why can't one of your other lovely daughters take her place.''** Musa said with a forced sarcastic smile.

''**No, only the absolute best will do for my shimmering pearls. Their younger sister is, well what can I say….. profitless.''** Aqua said and stroke both of her daughters hair. Fiona and Musa looked at each other. Musa looked angrily at Aqua and swam a little bit closer to her.

''**How can you say that about your own daughter? You can't choose a favourite and threat that better then your other.''** She said angrily. Aqua frowned her eyebrows and swam over to Musa, pouting her lips in annoyance.

''**Excuse me, do you have any children?''** She hissed.

''**Yeah, I got a daughter. And she's the most important person in my life.'' **Musa said folding her arms.

''**Then just you wait. That day will come when you get a child of lower value.''** Aqua said and swam back to her daughters. Musa hated that woman, no wonder Amazonia was so keen to leave.

''**I'll never feel that way. If I have more children I'll love them equally as my daughter.''** Musa hissed. Aqua rolled her eyes.

''**I don't have time with you now, I have to figure out how to get my daughter back.''** She said. Musa cleansed her fists.

''**You're a terrible mother and a horrible woman.'' **Musa yelled before Fiona grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out from the house.

''**I will do anything I can to keep Amazonia away from you! Over my dead body!''** Musa screamed as she was being dragged away.

* * *

Now when he almost was fully recovered, Paris couldn't wait any longer then necessary to be able to do whatever he wanted when he wanted to do it. He and Jack sat into his room. Since Jack had giving his blessing to Paris and Chel, everything was like before. No more fighting, no more jealousy.

''**I can't wait to walk again, I'm sick of this chair.''** Paris growled folding his arms angrily. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes.

''**About that, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here?''** Jack asked as he leaned back into the chair and folded his arms. Paris sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders.

''**I don't know. The plan was that we both would go, but now I have a reason to stay here.'' **He replied.

''**Chel won't love the idea of you going away, especially so close to your recovery.'' **Paris smiled slightly and nodded. Chel have several times tried to convince Paris to stay with her, and now when they were together she surely wasn't going to let him go easily.

''**Well if I decide to go, then I guess I just have to talk to her about it.''** He said and sighed. Jack nodded.

* * *

Musa and Fiona got back home to Cora and Reff late that day. Musa had been in an extremely bad mood since the left Aqua. She had never meet someone that she had felt that hatred to and had such little respect for. She even like Mista more, she probably even liked the Trix more. Then her thoughts went over to Melody and how much she love her daughter, she could never treat her like that. Fiona had told Cora and Reff everything that had happened and turned her head to Musa glaring angrily at her, when she had finished the last part.

''**Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have got us into?''** She scolded at Musa. Musa growled at stared angrily at her.

''**So what? She was the most awful person I have ever meet. There a lot of things left I would like to tell that old hag!''** Musa spat back at her with folded arms. Cora stroke Musa's long navy-blue hair as she went past her.

''**We all would dear. Amazonia is better of without Aqua and her sisters.''** Cora said. Musa looked at Fiona.

''**Do you really wish for Amazonia to go back to that place?''** She asked and raised her eyebrows at Fiona. She shook her head and sighed.

''**Of course not, I hated them just as much as you did. I just thought you overreacted slightly.''** Fiona replied her. Musa rolled her eyes.

''**If you say so.''** She whispered under her breath and sighed.

* * *

This was useless! Tulio growled and slammed the book shut. Nothing. He had been spending all day in the library looking for a cure to turn Fiona and Musa back to humans, but nothing. It maybe just wasn't that he didn't find something, he couldn't stop thinking about how much anger he held inside him because of Fiona. He didn't notice when the beauty with long brown hair walked inside, not until he heard his name.

''**Tulio?''** She said. Tulio shook his head and looked up at her and smiled. Amazonia sat down on the table beside his.

''**What's wrong?''** She asked and looked at him concerned. By the sight of all the books she should have known what was bothering him, but she had a feeling that it was something else.

''**Fiona broke up with me.''** Tulio sighed and buried his face into his palms.

''**When?''** Tulio looked up and leaned back into his chair, resting his hands on his stomach.

''**Two days ago.'' **

''**It'll be alright, you'll be back together before you know it.''** She said smiling slightly. Tulio shook his head and looked down at his hands.

''**No, I don't think so. Besides we didn't really have the best relationship.'' **He sighed and stood up to put the books back into the shelves.

''**Well, then maybe it's for the best.''** She said but changed her mind when he turned around to look at her.

''**I didn't mean it… like that.''** She added. Tulio shook his head and slowly walked over to her. He looked closer to her. He had always thought she was beautiful, but he hadn't really seen how beautiful she really was, until now. He walked over to her and stopped until they only were a few inches apart. Her deep blue eyes looked into his violet once and he could see her bottom lips tremble.

''**You know what? You're absolutely right, maybe this was for the best.''** He said and took a grip of her hands and travelled his hands up her waist and took a steady grip of it as he leaned down to her face.

''**Maybe this could lead to something better.''** He whispered before pressing his lips tightly against hers.

* * *

**Tulio and Amazonia, a potential couple? Or does Tulio just need a rebound for Fiona. And what will happen if Fiona comes back? **

**And Amazonia family, I HATE THEM! I really do. I guess Amazonia have earned her goodness from her father. Will Aqua be able to get Amazonia back, or will Musa make everything she can to stop her. **

**What will Paris decide to do?**


	8. No air

**No air**

Waking up that morning was a lot easier to get out of bed then it had been for a long time. Tulio got dressed and brushed his teeth before going down to the kitchen where his eye fell on something bringing a smile to his lips. Amazonia stood making herself breakfast, Tulio grinned and walked up behind her sneaking his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Amazonia giggled and leaned her head slightly backwards to rest on his shoulder.

''**Good morning.'' **He said and pressed her closer to him, bringing his arms up to her shoulders. Tulio let go of her and walked over to the other side of the room to pour up a glass of orange juice before walking back over to her.

''**You woke up early this morning, nobody else is up yet.''** She said as she took a bit of her sandwich, turning around to face him. Tulio took a sip from his juice and placed the glass on the counter.

''**I know, that's why I got up. So that I can have you all by myself.''** He said grinning. Amazonia rolled her eyes and took another bit of the sandwich. He took another sip from his glass and snatched the sandwich away from her. She gasped and folded her arms.

''**Joining me for lunch later?''** He asked, she smiled and nodded.

''**Great.''** He said and kissed her good-bye before leaving the kitchen. Amazonia smiled and sighed deeply as she starred at the door.

* * *

Since they had left Aqua's home, things have been tense between Fiona and Musa. Cora had noticed and was starting to get worried that they would end up fighting if they stayed as mermaids for much longer.

''**Why don't you girls go and visits the enchantress that lives by the black reef?''** Cora said to Fiona and Musa who sat down not doing anything. Both of the girls looked interested at each other and swam over to Cora.

''**Why? Can she help us change back to humans?''** Fiona asked hopefully. Cora shrugged her shoulders.

''**She might be, it's better then just sit around and wait for a miracle to happen.''** Fiona and Musa nodded.

''**Where is this black reef?''** Musa asked. Cora sighed and went over to the younger girls.

* * *

Much had been happening back at the palace lately, a nice and calm walk in the city was just what Tulio and Jack needed. Both of the boys calmly strolled down the daily market in the town. Something caught Jack's eye, but it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. He shook it off and continued between the stalls. As they passed the market and continued out from the town, ten figures surrounded them. Jack knew he wasn't imagining things.

''**Jack, long time huh?''** A man walked in between and over to Jack and Tulio. He had a forced grin on his face.

''**Nick.''** Jack growled with gritted teeth.

''**Where is Paris? As I remember, you never left his side.''** Nick grinned sarcastically.

''**Paris is not well at the moment.''** Jack replied him and folded is arms. Nick frowned his eyebrows.

''**Not after we find him. We have some unfinished business with him, on Leon behalf.''** Nick growled.

''**So now when Leon is gone, I suppose that you where first in line to take his place right?''** Jack grinned sarcastically. Nick's forced grin faded away into an threatening look and was on his way over to rearrange Jack's face. Tulio stepped in between.

''**Take it easy.''** He warned and pushed Nick backwards. Nick turned around and walked outside the circle.

''**It seems that we can't take care of Paris today. But why don't we warm up with this two?''** Nick said to the others. The others slowly walked closer towards Tulio and Jack.

* * *

Musa and Fiona arrived at the black reef. It was the into the darkest depths of the ocean, probably the reason of the name.

''**Is this really the right place? It's creepy!''** Fiona said and clutched herself unto Musa's arm. Musa shrugged her shoulders.

''**It's called the black reef after all.''** She said as she took Fiona's hand and they swam over to the big door. As they were about to knock, the doors opened by themselves. The two girls looked at each other confused before slowly swimming inside. It was a long dark tunnel.

''**Hello? Anybody here?''** Musa called as she held Fiona's hand tightly. But nothing but echo replied her.

''**Maybe this was a bad idea.''** Fiona said and turned around towards the doors. Musa grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

''**Don't be ridiculous, I have been in places ten times scarier then this. Besides, you want to get back on land don't you?''** Musa said and pulled her further into the cave. Fiona squealed softly.

''**Of course I do.''** She replied. They continued foreward into the long tunnel before they meet another big door, and once again it opened by itself before they could knock. Inside they saw an old mermaid sitting behind an enormous pearl. Despite her living in a dark and creepy cave, she looked friendly.

''**Musa, Fiona.''** She said as she kept on looking at the pearl. Musa and Fiona frowned their eyebrows and looked confused at each other.

''**I've been waiting for you.''** She looked up smiling at them. Shills was sent down Fiona's spine, did this lady know everything? Even though Fiona knew she was an enchantress, she still found it weird.

''**How did you know we were coming?''** Musa asked as they swam closer. The enchantress smiled and placed her hand on the pearl.

''**The magic pearl knows everything dear.''** She smiled. Fiona and Musa nodded and swam over to her so that they stood on the other side of the pearl. Something caught Musa's eye down into the pearl, it was Riven with Melody. Melody were crying and Riven tried to calm her down.

''**It's Riven, and Melody.''** She gasped and pointed at the pearl. Fiona shook her head and smiled.

''**No, it's Tulio.''** She said smiling down at the pearl. But it soon faded away as Tulio joined Amazonia wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Fiona looked at the pearl with her ex-boyfriend, who she still of course was in love with, tightly wrapped together with Amazonia. Tears started to well or in her eyes.

* * *

Jack and Tulio had arrived back at the palace with slight injuries. Both of them had received several kicks in the stomach, Tulio had an injured jaw and Jack a black eye. Chel and Amazonia assisted them with ice as Paris and Riven sat down.

''**It was Nick, he's in command now.''** Jack said as he pressed the bag of ice against his eye and groaned. Paris growled angrily.

''**I was afraid of that, I was hoping that they would have broken up with Leon gone.''** He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

''**This Nick, is he a problem?''** Riven asked as he folded his arms. Jack and Paris looked at each other for a few seconds.

''**He's a huge problem, he's vicious, pure evil. And you Tulio, you should watch out for him. If I know Nick right, he'll try to get his revenge after you stopped him.'' **Jack said and looked over at Tulio.

''**The little snake, he always wanted my place as Leon's lieutenant.''** Paris growled angrily. Chel walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder, making him to calm down.

''**Can't you do something about this? Didn't they listen to you before.''** She said and massaged his shoulders. Paris sighed deeply and leaned back into the chair.

''**Yeah they did, before I killed their leader. They where all brainwashed by Leon, we was too. They worshipped Leon as a god, they won't take any orders from me anymore.''** He sighed again. This was the feeling Paris always had hated, powerless. When he or people close to him were in danger, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He looked over at Jack, and he knew exactly what he thought. They should stay at the palace for awhile, they were more safe here then anywhere else.

* * *

Fiona and Musa were still with the enchantress. Even if she wanted to be mad at Tulio, she couldn't. After all she was the one that broke up with him. Musa had her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

''**I'm sorry dear, I can't break the spell. Only you can find the solution deep inside yourself. However, since you Musa sacrificed yourself, I have a cure for you.''** The enchantress went over to all of the potions bottles and took a small bottle with soft pink liquid in it. She went over to Musa and Fiona and gave Musa the bottle. Musa looked down at the bottle and over to Fiona. She really wanted to go back home to her family, but at the same time she felt bad for leaving Fiona.

''**Drink this at sunset and it will take affect immediately, of course you have to be near land.''** The enchantress said. Both of the girls thanked her and left. Musa didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to as Fiona spoke.

''**I guess we should go to the beach then.''** Fiona sighed sadly. Musa didn't what she was going to do.

''**We got to find out what the solution is, you can't stay here.''** Musa said and swam over to her. Fiona looked at her.

''**I have made up my mind. Tulio is with Amazonia now, I'm better of staying here with Cora and Reff. You have a family to think of Musa.''** She said as she started swimming away. Musa hurried after and grabbed Fiona's tail.

''**Are you sure about this? Don't you mind me going home?''** Musa asked and folded her arms. Fiona smiled slightly and nodded.

''**It will be lonely at times, but I'll be okey.''** She said. Musa smiled and nodded before the two of them hugged.

* * *

Tulio and Amazonia walked together in the royal gardens after having a picnic in the courtyard. The sun had set a few hours ago. Out of security reasons they had decided to have a picnic at the palace instead of outside it.

''**Well this was nice.'' **She said as they walked between the flower arrangements hands clasped together. Amazonia nodded and sighed deeply.

''**Yeah, it was almost perfect.''** He replied her. She grinned and frowned her eyebrows. They stopped and he turned around to face her.

''**Really, what would make it perfect?''** She asked and wrapped her arms around his waist. He shrugged his shoulders and cupped her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. As they broke apart, Amazonia looked up in his eyes.

''**I love you.''** She said smiling slightly, earning a smile back from him. But she didn't hear what she had expected or wanted to. He brushed a lock of her behind her shoulder.

''**Now it's perfect.''** He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She looked at him confused and slightly hurt.

* * *

**Well now atleast Musa will be able to return back to her family. Let's just hope that Fiona put some effort to find out what the solution is. **

**And how does Tulio really feel about Amazonia? **

**How dangerous can this Nick really be? Will he find Paris and just as much danger is Paris life in? **

**Please R&R :-)**


	9. Love story

Love story

Paris sat down in the courtyard, trying to read his book. But he couldn't stop thinking about that had happened to Tulio and Jack. If it was true that Nick wanted to find him, then his life could be in grave danger. He had known Nick for a long time, and he also know what he could be capable of. Paris growled and saw Amazonia slowly walking over to him with an expression he hadn't seen on her before. She looked confused, hurt and doubtful.

''**Is everything okey?''** He asked concerned as he slammed his book shut and laid it the grass. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down in the ground.

''**I told him that I love him.''** She said sadly and sat down on the bench opposite him. Paris frowned his eyebrows in surprise.

''**Wow, okey what did he say?''** He asked again and folded his arms. She sighed and looked up on him.

''**Well, he didn't say it.''** She replied him. Paris felt sorry for her. Even if they only had known each other for a short time, he knew that Amazonia really cared for Tulio.

''**Maybe he just didn't get the chance.''** Amazonia chuckled sarcastically and frowned her eyebrows.

''**He had a perfect opportunity, he just doesn't feel the same way about me.'' **She said sadly and looked down at her hands.

''**I'm sorry.'' **He said and shrugged his shoulders. She nodded and sighed deeply.

''**Never mind about me? How are you today?''** She said and smiled slightly.

* * *

Amazonia walked back into the palace and was on her way up to her room. Behind the corner she saw Tulio with two maids. For a second she thought about turning back but decided to stay.

''**This really isn't my responsibility, go and see my mother instead.''** He said to them before turning around to Amazonia. He made an irritated grimace as he walked over to her. She smiled.

**''Do they keep you occupied?'' **She asked and laughed slightly as they started to walk away.

**''Nothing another night with you can solve.'' **He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Tulio's grin faced away.

''**Oh no, it got weird.'' **He said and sighed looking at her worriedly. Amazonia stopped and stepped in front of him.

**''Tulio, the way we feel about each other. We are on the same page right?''** She asked and looked up on him. He frowned his eyebrows and nodded.

**''Of course. You wanna have lunch?'' **He replied her started to break eyecontact and walking

away, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

**''Wait. Last night, when I told you that I love you.'' **She could see that he started to get

uncomfortable.

**''Can we not talk about this?''** He asked with a weak smile, once again trying to walk away, and once again she stopped him.

**''Tulio, do you love me?'' **By her question his fake smiled faded away into a look of concern, and he looked down in the floor.

**''It's not that simple.''** He replied quietly. Amazonia could almost feel her heart drop down to her stomach. Her tears started to well up, but she had decided that she was not going to let him see her cry.

''**Oh my god.''** She whispered and started to walk away. He looked up at her again and grabbed her wrist just in time for him to spin her around.

''**If you-'' **He began but she shook her head and broke free.

''**No, I understand that you still have feelings for Fiona, and that's okey. But I won't let myself being used like this. I'm just a rebound for Fiona, ain't I? If there ever was something between us, it's over.''** She said before walking away again. Tulio sighed and leaned against the wall running his hand through his hair.

* * *

After talking to Tulio, Amazonia rushed back out into the courtyard to Paris. She didn't know if she should be sad that he couldn't feel the same way about her, or if she should be mad at him for using her.

''**Hey, what happen now?''** He asked her concerned frowning his eyebrows. Amazonia sat down on the bench again.

''**I don't want to talk about it.''** She replied him. He nodded and went back to reading his book. Jack walked out from the palace and went over to sit besides Amazonia.

''**How's your eye?''** She asked and tilted her head to get a better look at Jack's black eye.

''**It's still sore, but I'll be okey.''** He replied her with a smile. Amazonia nodded and looked back at Paris. He had a feeling he would get much reading done, so he closed the book and placed it back in the grass. Neither of them said anything for a couple of seconds. Paris took a deep breath and laid his hand on the back of his hand and stretched out his legs without realising, but Amazonia and Jack did. They looked at each other with dropped jaws.

''**What?''** Paris laughed and looked over at them. Jack and Amazonia pointed down at Paris legs. He frowned his eyebrows in confusion and looked down surprised of what he saw.

''**Did I do that?''** He asked. Jack and Amazonia nodded. Jack stood up and walked over to Paris grabbing his hands. Paris slowly pulled himself up and Jack slowly let go of his hands. A still little wobbling, but Paris did stand up by himself. Without crutches or a stair railing.

''**Can you feel them?'' **Amazonia asked and walked over to them. Paris smiled and nodded.

''**Yeah, yeah I can.''** He said as he took a step foreward.

''**But I should probably use the crutches for extra support for a while.''** He replied. Jack nodded and ran back into the palace. Amazonia laughed and hugged him.

''**See, I told you that everything would work out.'' **She said.

* * *

Tulio stood into the throne-room looking down in the courtyard through the window. Amazonia had her arms, that used to be wrapped around his neck, no wrapped around Paris. He growled angrily as he looked down at them. What was this that he felt? Jealousy? Whatever it was, he never had felt it before, and he hated it. Maybe after all, Amazonia meant more to him that he first thought. Maybe he did have stronger feelings for her then what he was suppose to. He felt a gently hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see Topaz smiling at him.

''**She's beautiful isn't she?''** Topaz ask. Tulio didn't answer, he just simple nodded his head and sighed. Indeed she was.

''**You really like her don't you? I have seen the way you look at her. It's the same way you used to look at Fiona.'' **She said. Tulio walked away and stopped a few metres away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and placed the other one on his waist.

''**It's okey Tulio. Even if you and Fiona loved each other, it's okey to have strong feelings for someone else.''** Topaz said and slowly walked over to him. Tulio turned around to face her and shook his head.

''**That's the problem, I don't know how I feel about her! And what if when Fiona comes back and want's me back, what am I suppose to do then? I mean, I want to be able to return Amazonia's feelings for me, but at the same time I can't just forget my feelings for Fiona.''** He half yelled at his mother. Topaz smiled and walked over to him.

''**You only have to listen to you heart. But remember this**_**; When one door closes, another one opens.**_**'' **Tulio thought about what she had said for a second_, When one door closed, another one opens_, and suddenly everything just seemed right somehow.

''**You're a genius mom, thank you.''** He said and kissed her cheek before running out of the room. Topaz smiled and looked at the doors that he had disappeared out of.

* * *

It was getting late and the sun had already set in distance. Amazonia, Paris, Riven and Chel sat down in the kitchen.

''**Chel, you can't be serious? Tulio and Amazonia?'' **Riven said in disbelief. Chel looked over at him before turning back to Amazonia. Amazonia looked back at Paris and thought he was the one that had told her. He shrugged his shoulders just as confused as she was.

''**Why? It makes sense doesn't it?''** She said and looked at Amazonia up and down. Paris walked over to her and stepped in front of her.

''**Chel, that's enough!''** Paris warned when he saw how uncomfortable Amazonia was. Chel frowned her eyebrows and looked up at him.

''**Don't take my word for it, ask her yourself.'' **She said. Amazonia couldn't take this anymore, she didn't deserve it. She sighed trying to fight the tears and was about to leave the kitchen as she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Tulio looking down at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her foreward.

''**Why don't you ask me?''** Tulio spat at his older sister. Chel rolled her eyes and took a sip from her glass.

''**Tulio leave it.''** Amazonia shook her head and looked up at him.

''**It's okey. We got nothing to be ashamed of Amazonia. We haven't done anything wrong.''** He replied and kept on staring angrily at Chel.

''**How long have this been going on?'' **Riven asked, still in disbelief even though the proof was playing in front of his own eyes. Chel chuckled.

''**Just after he and Fiona broke up.'' **She said.

''**Fiona broke up with me! I still care about Fiona, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to move on.'' **Tulio spat back at her. Amazonia shook her head and took a step away from him so that she can turn around and look at him.

''**Tulio I told you.'' **She began, but was interrupted.

''**I know, you told me it's over. But it's not Am, not for me, not for you. And you know it.'' **He said looking at her as he took her hands in his. Amazonia looked down in the floor, trying to hide her tears.

''**I love you.''** He said making her look up. Suddenly the others where forgotten. A smiled spread across her lips. Had he really said it, did he really. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. A smile crept across Paris lips, Riven was still confused and Chel was still slightly irritated. The doors opened making everybody turn their attention towards Musa who had walked inside dressed into a dress version of her mermaid shape.

''**Hi.''** She laughed. Riven stood up from his seat and ran over to her.

''**Are you back, for good?''** He asked her. She nodded and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Chel stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

''**What about Fiona?''** Chel asked as she looked over at Amazonia and Tulio. Tulio gave her an angry look before turning his attention back to Musa.

''**She's…. She might never come back. It's a long story, but we went to this enchantress.''** Musa began and sighed deeply.

''**There is nothing we can do, she has to find out what the solution is by herself.''** She added before looking over at Tulio. He didn't say anything, he just pressed Amazonia closer to him by her shoulders.

* * *

**I know this chapter was mostly about Tulio/Amazonia. But atleast Musa is home now, I had to get her back because of more Riven/Musa moments. **

**Paris can walk again, that's great right? And don't hate on Chel to much, she will be her old sweet kind self again. **

**Please R&R**


	10. Lean on me

**Lean on me**

Musa had come back to her family after spending two months as a mermaid. Tulio and Amazonia both discovered their true feelings for each other during Fiona and Musa's absent. Fiona was still stuck as a mermaid and she might be forever. Tulio first couldn't recognise his feelings for the dark-haired beauty, but after a talk with his mother everything feel into place. After Musa's arrival back at the palace, Tulio and Amazonia walked together outside the palace.

''**What made you change your mind?'' **Amazonia asked as they walked outside into the castle gardens.

''**I had a talk with my mom.'' **He replied her. Amazonia frowned one of her eyebrows in confusing as she looked upon him.

''**When one door closes, another one opens.'' **He repeated. If possible, Amazonia looked even more confused.

''**What?'' **She asked and looked weirdly at him. Tulio smiled and took both of her hands into his and stepped in front of her.

''**That's what she told me. And I realised that, you are the only one that I want to find behind that door.'' **He smiled and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. Amazonia sighed sadly and looked down in the ground.

''**Hey, I know that I hurt you. But really, I do love you.''** He said and lifted her chin with his index finger.

''**Okey correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who couldn't say those specific three words only an hour ago? What has changed Tulio?'' **Amazonia removed his hand from her face and dropped it to his side. Tulio sighed.

''**I have opened my eyes.'' **He replied him. Amazonia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''**It's easy to say something without meaning it, but action speaks louder then words.'' **She said before walking back to the palace.

* * *

After all that had happened lately, both Paris and Chel needed some time away from the others. As Paris couldn't leave the palace ground yet, the royal garden labyrinth had to do for now. Paris sat down in the grass leaning against the hedge with Chel sitting across his lap.

''**Are you sure it's alright that I can sit here? What if something goes wrong again?''** She asked and tried to support herself as much as possible. Paris smiled and shook his head.

''**You worry to much, it's alright.''** He replied her and brushed some strains of her from her face. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

''**When it's safe for me to go outside again, I'm going to show you this special place.'' **He said when they broke apart.

''**Ah so how many other girlfriends have you brought there?''** Chel giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck. Paris slapped her leg lightly making her giggle again.

''**None, I haven't had anyone special enough to show it for.''** He said. Chel smiled widely and leaned her head on his shoulder.

''**But there is something that I want you to do.''** He added. She looked at him again worriedly.

''**I think that you should apologise to Amazonia for what you said to her.''** Chel sighed and nodded.

''**I know, I'm not proud of that. Don't worry, I will.''** She said. Paris smiled and nodded before kissing her again.

* * *

Musa dragged Riven through the corridors towards the throne-room.

''**Come on slowpoke!'' **She laughed as she started to run faster.

''**Take it easy woman.''** Riven laughed and tried to keep up with her. They arrived and Musa throwed the heavy doors opened. Inside Topaz sat down on the floor with Melody with Miguel kneeling besides them.

''**Musa! You're back.''** Topaz said smiling widely.

''**Yeah, and I'm never leaving ever again.''** Musa replied as she walked over to them and bend down and picked Melody up into her embrace.

''**Mommy is never leaving you again.''** Musa added and pressed Melody closer to her and sighed in relief. Riven grinned and walked over to his family.

''**No, because I won't let her.''** He said and wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulder. Miguel helped Topaz back up to her feet and wrapped his arms around his wife waist.

''**So, Fiona is back to then?''** Topaz asked and leaned her head onto Miguel's chest. Musa looked at Riven sadly and shook her head.

''**We went to see an enchantress and she gave me this potion that would turn me back because I wasn't put under a spell. But Fiona was, and nobody but herself can break it. And I have reason to believe that she might not even want to come back.'' **Musa said sadly and stroke Melody's head.

* * *

Chel walked into the kitchen finding Amazonia sitting down and steering into her tea. Chel sighed deeply and walked over to the counter. She cleared her throat to get Amazonia's attention and she finally looked upon on the princess.

''**Hi, can we talk for a moment?'' **She asked and smiled slightly at Amazonia. Amazonia nodded and Chel sat down opposite her.

''**I wanted to apologise for how I acted. I just have so much to think of at the moment, and I thought that it was a little bit to soon after their break-up. I have absolutely no problem with you.'' **Chel said looking down in the table.

''**No I understand. I just thought that it might have something to do with me and Paris spending so much time together.''** Amazonia replied her. Chel looked up on her with a smile and shook her head and laughed slightly.

''**No, I don't have a problem with you and Paris. I know that you are just friends, and you have been a big help for him. Thank you for that.''** She said and placed her hand on Amazonia's. Amazonia smiled back and nodded. Suddenly Chel's smile faded away and she broke out crying hysterical instead.

''**It's just that the thought of Paris never walking again killed me. And now when he finally is better, this crazy psychopath is after him.''** She sobbed and rested her forehead into her open palm.

''**I nearly lost him once, I don't think I can do that again.''** She added. Amazonia sighed sadly and walked over to Chel and embraced her.

* * *

Amazonia sat outside in the courtyard reading her book. She took a deep breath and growled, throwing her book away.

''**Hiding from Tulio?'' **She looked around to see Musa smiling walking towards her. Amazonia chuckled and leaned back.

''**Yeah.''** She replied her with a sigh. Musa sat down besides her and smiled slightly.

''**There is something that I have to confess.''** Musa said and crossed her legs. Amazonia looked at her and frowned her eyebrows.

''**We found this wanted poster of you in the sea.''** Musa began.

''**And we looked for your mom, and we found her.''** She continued but where interrupt by Amazonia.

''**You don't have to say anything. You hate her right?''** She asked.

''**I'm sorry, but she's the most horrible person I have ever meet. Including your sisters.''** Amazonia nodded and looked down into her lap. Musa laid her hand unto Amazonia's shoulder making her look up at her.

''**I don't want to be disrespectful towards your family but if you ever need to talk or help, you know where to find me.''** Musa smiled. Amazonia nodded and smiled back. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Tulio walked past one of the stairs and glimpsed someone in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Amazonia sitting in the middle of the stairs reading. Sighing deeply, he slowly walked down to her. As he got closer, Amazonia turned her head and looked up at him. She sighed and stood up and walked past him.

''**How long am I going to get the silent treatment?'' **He said as he spun her around and trapping her with his arms to prevent her from escaping.

''**Until you are true to yourself. As long you are not true to yourself, you can't be true to someone else.'' **She replied and rested her hands on his chest trying to push him away. Tulio growled and shook his head.

''**Amazonia, that's enough, this is stupid. We got to sort this out, running away everytime you see me is not going to solve anything.'' **Amazonia glared at him annoyed.

''**But lying does?'' **

''**I have never lied to you. What do I have to do to prove it to you?'' **He let go of her waist and ran a hand through his hair. Amazonia sighed and folded her arms.

''**I need you to think through what you really want, and if that leads you to Fiona then I'll be really happy for you.'' **She said. Tulio sighed and took a hold off her hands.

''**You are the best thing that has happen to me in a long time, and I'm not letting you go. So you might as well stop struggling.'' **He whispered and brought his face closer to hers. Amazonia gulped as she could feel his hot breath against her face.

''**I love you, and I think I know the best way to prove it to you.'' **Tulio added and dragged her with him.

* * *

It had been a long day for everyone. Topaz and Miguel babysat Melody so that Musa and Riven could spend some time together. The two of them laid in their bed.

''**I can't believe this, that you really are back.''** Riven whispered as he pulled Musa tighter to him. She smiled and placed her hand on his neck.

''**Well it's true. I'm just can't believe that Fiona is all alone into the entire ocean.''** She sighed sadly. Riven nodded and brushed hair from her face.

''**Fiona is tough, she'll be okey.''** He said comforting. Musa nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionate.

''**I have really missed you.''** She sighed when they broke apart.

* * *

Tulio walked in a quick pace dragging a running Amazonia behind him. He didn't stop until they found themselves outside the jeweller shop.

''**What we doing here?''** Amazonia sighed and looked at Tulio.

''**Just come on.''** He replied her and lead her inside. They walked over to a short older man with white beard and round glassed, standing behind the main glass-case.

''**Your highness.''** The man bowed. Tulio stuck his hand into his pocket and placed the green velvet box with Fiona's engagement ring into it on the glass-case. Both the jeweller and Amazonia looked confused at him.

''**Did the ring not please you Sir?''** The man asked again and took up the box and opened it to look at the ring.

''**Very much. But I'm not here to return it, I'm here to find a new on to replace it with. Something even more unique and beautiful.''** Tulio replied him and looked over at Amazonia and grinned slightly. The man nodded and walked over to another case and Tulio followed him with Amazonia.

''**Then you should take this your highness, it's more expensive. But it's more unique and beautiful, just life you asked for.''** He said and took out a ring with an oval dark blue sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. Both Tulio and Amazonia looked at the beautiful ring. Tulio grinned and turned around to look at Amazonia.

''**What do you think?'' **He asked and ran one of his hands through her long brown curls.

''**It's gorgeous.''** She replied him never taking her eyes of the ring. Tulio nodded and took the ring and got down on one knee in front of her. Amazonia looked down at him in shock. Tulio took her hand with one of his and hold the ring to her with his other.

''**Amazonia, the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?''** He asked with his perfect smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should Amazonia except Tulio's proposal. **

**Finally Musa is back with her daughter and Riven, and she seems to get closer to Amazonia. **

**Paris and Chel's relationship also seems to get closer to each other, and we know how much she means to him, I smell a power couple in the making *sniffsniff***


	11. Marry you

**Marry you**

Tulio took the ring and got down on one knee in front of her. Amazonia looked down at him in shock. Tulio took her hand with one of his and hold the ring to her with his other.

''**Amazonia, the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?''** He asked with his perfect smile. Amazonia couldn't believe her eyes.

''**Oh my god.''** Was the only thing she managed to say. Tulio chuckled.

''**Are you sure? I mean are you absolutely sure?'' **

''**I have never been so sure in my entire life. Now, will you?''** He asked and reached the ring ever further to her. Amazonia smiled and turned around to the jeweller again.

''**Excuse me Sir. How much is that ring worth?''** She asked.

''**Oh I don't know the exact prize miss, but I assure you that it's the most expensive thing I have in my store.''** The jeweller replied. Amazonia nodded and looked down into the glass-case for a second.

''**Can I see that one please?''** She said and pointed at one of the other rings. The jeweller nodded and gave her the other ring. Amazonia looked at it closer. It was a plain silver ring with a small rectangle-shaped diamond.

''**This is the one, it's perfect.''** She said and took the other ring from Tulio and gave it back to the jeweller who looked surprised at her.

''**Are you sure miss? The ring you returned is more worth then that ring.''** He said. Amazonia shook her head.

''**Not to me it isn't.''** She said and gave the ring she had picked to Tulio.

''**Now, was there something you wanted to ask me?''** She added and smiled. Tulio smiled widely up at her. That girl was one of a kind.

''**Amazonia, will you marry me?''** He asked again. Tears started to well up in Amazonia's eyes as she nodded.

''**Yes Tulio. I'll marry you.''** She said and Tulio slipped the silver ring unto her left ring-finger before standing up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

''**Why didn't you choose the other ring?''** He asked as they broke free. Amazonia smiled and looked down at the ring on her finger.

''**Because I don't care how expensive the ring is, all I want in a marriage is a husband who thinks of me the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night.''** Tulio smiled and kissed her again.

''**That is what you just got.''** He replied her.

* * *

Paris walked through the corridore towards the kitchen but stopped when he suddenly heard a soft crying and looked around and noticed that it came inside from the nursery. He looked around and didn't see anyone around, so he carefully opened the door and peaked inside. Neither Riven or Musa could be seen so he walked inside and continued into the nursery. Melody laid in her crib screaming fully. Paris hesitated but went over to the crib and picked the girl up and the pacifier besides her.

''**Where is your parents at?''** He asked as he put the pacifier into Melody's mouth making her to stop crying. Melody leaned her head against his chest.

''**Hi.''** He heard a voice from behind and spun around to see Musa leaning against the doorway smiling at him.

''**Musa, I was just…. she was…''** He stuttered. Musa giggled and walked over to him.

''**It's okey Paris, she seems to really like you.''** She said and stroke her daughters head. Paris smiled and looked down at the baby that had fallen asleep into his arms.

* * *

During dinner later that night, almost the entire royal family, Jack and Paris sat eating into the dinning-room. Tulio and Amazonia walked in hand in hand.

''**Good, everyone is here. There is something that we need to tell you?''** Tulio said and stopped close to the others.

''**Eldorado will soon have a new princess.''** He added. Everyone looked at each other confused. Tulio rolled his eyes and growled.

''**We are engaged!''** He said irritated. Amazonia smiled widely and stuck her hand out for them to see. At first al of them sat staring at them in shock, but soon cheered. Musa and Chel walked over to them to take a closer look at the ring. Tulio saw Riven's facial expression, and he seemed everything but happy. Paris and Jack stood up and walked over to embrace Amazonia.

* * *

Amazonia stood inside her room in front of her full-length mirror. She looked carefully at her own reflection. She knew what everybody else thought of her, they saw her as beautiful and sweet. And maybe she was, but she knew something else that the others didn't. She pulled her top up and revealed several scars and bruises on her stomach and back. That was nothing beautiful about it. She gently touched one but pulled away because of the burning.

''**What are those?''** She quickly covered herself up again as she spun around to see Paris standing looking in horror at her.

''**Paris, I don't know you where there.''** She said quietly and looked down on the floor. He walked over to her and pulled the top back up.

''**Who did this to you? Was it Tulio?''** He asked and looked suspiciously at her. Amazonia shook her head and pulled her top back down again.

''**No, it's not Tulio. But it doesn't matter, it will heal with time.'' **She said as she walked over to sit down on her bed. Paris chin was still down in the floor. He walked over to her and sat down.

''**How can you take so easily on this? Am this is serious! The person who did this have to be punished.''** He spat angrily at her. Amazonia turned her head and glared angrily at him.

''**It's not a big deal Paris, let it go. This will be our secret, okey?''** She said and took his hand. Paris shook his head and stood up walking over to the windows.

''**Please Paris, you can't tell anybody about this.''** Amazonia walked over to him crying. He turned around and looked at her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Paris sighed and embraced her and kissed her head.

''**It's okey. You are like a sister to me.''** He said calmly and stroke her hair, while she sobbed into his chest.

''**I won't let anybody hurt you ever again.''** He added and pressed his arms around her tighter.

* * *

Musa and Chel sat out in the courtyard with Melody in the grass. Musa knew that Chel and Paris was a couple now, and she really thought that they could be good for each other. She saw how Chel's face started to glow everything she mentioned him.

''**Hi darling. I love you, yes I do.''** Chel said in a baby voice to her niece who sat up looking at her laughing. Musa smiled. Chel was going to be a great mom someday, the way she absolutely adored Melody said it all.

''**Want one?''** Musa asked. Chel looked up at her and blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

''**Maybe one day.''** She replied and turned her attention back to Melody.

''**With Paris?''** Musa asked again carefully with a grin on her lips. Chel looked up again and frowned her eyebrow smiling.

''**Is there a point to this conversation?''** She asked. Musa shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

''**No, something just tells me that he might become a great dad someday.''** She smiled and picked up her daughter and placed her into her lap.

''**Yeah well, if Riven can then everybody else can.'' **Chel replied her with a joke. Musa looked at her with a grin.

''**Haha, very funny.''** She laughed.

* * *

Tulio sat inside the kitchen reading through a magazine. This thoughts wandered all the time to his new beautiful fiancée. He heard the doors opened and looked up on his older brother looking down at him. Tulio smiled and put the magazine away.

''**Did you want something?''** He asked. Riven sat down opposite him without answering his question.

''**I wanted to talk to you about your** _**engagement**_?'' Riven said sarcastically. Tulio frowned his eyebrows and folded his arms.

''**What do you have against my fiancée?''** He replied him coldly. Riven shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

''**I have nothing against Amazonia. I'm just curious if you remember this girl named Fiona?'' **Tulio rolled his eyes and growled.

''**I just think it's sudden, and I don't think that you have forgotten about her yet.''** Riven said and leaned back into his chair.

**''Not speaking of how young you both are. You are eighteen and she's just seventeen.''** Riven added and shrugged his shoulders.

''**Listen to me closely Riven. I want to spend the rest of my life with Amazonia, she's amazing. When she walks in through the door, she lights up the whole room and you can't take your eyes of her.'' **He began and smiled. Riven looked carefully at his younger brother. Maybe he was sure about this marriage thing after all.

''**And it's not just that she's gorgeous. She's also fun and intelligent, and when you get to know her she's that and more.'' **Tulio continued. Riven sighed and looked down into the counter.

''**I just want you and Chel to be happy, you know that right? And if you're really sure about this, then you're a really lucky guy, because Amazonia is perfect.''** Riven grinned and blinked over at his brother. Tulio rolled his eyes and chuckled. Suddenly, they heard two voices yelling outside.

''**Is that Amazonia?''** Tulio stood up from his seat and walked outside to see Amazonia and Paris yelling at each other. He quickly made his way over to them and pushed Paris backwards.

''**Back off of her.''** He said and wrapped his arm around Amazonia's shoulder.

''**No Tulio, it's okey. I started it, it was my fault.''** She said and stroke his chest. Tulio calmed down but stilled glared angrily at Paris.

''**Come on Amazonia, you know you have to.''** Paris said and looked over at his female best friend. Tulio looked down at Amazonia suspiciously, but she glared angrily at Paris. She didn't sat anything and walked away. Tulio looked after her confused and back at Paris.

''**What's going on?''** He asked. Paris shook his head and slowly backed away.

''**It's better you hear it from her.''** He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Amazonia sat down on her bed with her face buried into her palms. She expected Tulio any second now. And right as she was, Tulio walked inside without knocking. She looked up to look at him but soon turned away.

''**Want to tell me what happened out their?'' **He asked and walked over to her. Amazonia shook her head and walked across the room with him following.

''**You know if we get married, we have to be honest with each other.''** He said and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and sighed.

''**I have a small bruise on my back after I fell in the stairs the other day. Paris accidentally saw it and freaked out.''** She said and shrugged her shoulders. Tulio looked worriedly at her and reached down to her top.

''**Are you okey, let me see it.''** He said and was about to pull up the top but Amazonia stepped backwards just in time.

''**I'm okey Tulio.''** She said again starting to panicking slightly. Tulio frowned his eyebrow suspiciously and walked foreword to her. He didn't like the way she was acting, she defiantly kept something from him.

''**Why won't you let me see it?''** He asked and reached out for her top again. This time she didn't dodge away in time and Tulio saw all of the scars and bruises on her body.

''_**One small bruise**_**?''** He spat coldly at her. Amazonia looked down in the floor avoiding his look.

* * *

**So another wedding soon. And what really have happened to Amazonia, and why doesn't she want to talk about it? **

**Sweet scene with Paris and Melody right? Could Paris be father material?  
**

**And Paris and Amazonia is JUST FRIENDS, okey? :)  
**

**Please R&R**


	12. We found love

**We found love **

Tulio and Amazonia stood inside her room. He was about to pull up the top but Amazonia stepped backwards just in time.

**''I'm okey Tulio.''** She said again starting to panicking slightly. Tulio frowned his eyebrow suspiciously and walked foreword to her. He didn't like the way she was acting, she defiantly kept something from him.

**''Why won't you let me see it?''** He asked and reached out for her top again. This time she didn't dodge away in time and Tulio saw all of the scars and bruises on her body.

_**''**_**One small bruise**_**?''**_ He spat coldly at her. Amazonia looked down in the floor avoiding his look. She sighed and walked over to the windows.

''**Why didn't you tell me about this?''** He asked and walked over to her carefully. Amazonia tried to keep the tears inside and hold her arms tightly embracing herself as she took a deep breath.

''**Because I thought that was unimportant.''** She tried not to sob, but failed.

''**It's unimportant that someone has physically abused you? That's not important.''** He spat and leaned against the window to face her with folded arms. Amazonia turned away and dried a tear with her finger. Tulio sighed and spun her around by her shoulder.

''**I don't want to think about it. It hurts to much.''** She sobbed. Tulio hated to see her like this. The thought about somebody doing this to her made his blood boil. He brushed some hair from her face before embracing her tightly and kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was one of the most sunniest days it ever had been in Eldorado. Paris lead Chel outside into the courtyard.

''**Open them.''** He said and Chel opened her closed eyes. Paris's horse stood a bit away saddled and ready to go. Chel frowned her eyebrows and smiled slightly as she walked over to the horse and stroke it's head.

''**What is this? Are you going away?''** She asked and shot a suspicious glare at him. Paris grinned and shook his head as he walked over to her.

''**No. I thought that we could go to that special place that I mentioned.''** Chel's suspicious looked melted into a wide smile.

''**But what about Nick, is it safe for us to go outside?''** She asked and reached up to the horses fringe and combed it with her fingers. Paris shook his head.

''**Don't worry. It's not far and Claudette can make us go unnoticed.''** He said and stroke the neck of his mare.

''**Okey then, let's go.''** She said and giggled. Paris grinned and mounted the horse and helped Chel up behind him and they rode of.

* * *

Riven sat onto the floor playing with his daughter, as Musa sat by her dressing table brushing through her long midnight-blue locks.

''**I can't believe that Tulio would do such thing. How long have they known each other, four months?''** Riven growled and piled-up some of Melody's wooden blocks.

''**Lay of that poor girl, she have been through hell her entire life. Living with the seadevil who calls herself her mother, she deserves to feel loved for once.''** Musa spat at her husband and turned around to look at him.

''**I didn't say anything about Amazonia. I just said that I think it was to soon, don't you?''** He asked and looked at her in the mirror reflection. Musa shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair.

''**Tulio is old enough to make his own decision.'' **Riven stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. Musa grinned and turned her head to meet his.

''**You're right. Maybe it's time to let go of my roll as over-protective older brother.''** He whispered. Musa giggled and cupped his check with her palm and kissed him. He moved down to her neck again and mumbled something.

''**Not now dear, you have a daughter who needs more attention than I do at the moment.''** Musa pushed him backwards with a seductive grin. Riven growled and mumbled something as he turned back to his daughter.

''**Melody?''** Riven said and looked around. Musa turned around and dropped her hair-brush to the floor.

''**Where is she? Riven, you were suppose to watch her!''** She whined and stood up quickly. Riven looked up from behind the bed.

''**I did! She was here only a minute ago.'' **He hissed back and ran into the nursery. He heard Musa screaming from inside the bedroom and hurried back over to her.

''**What is it?''** He asked concerned. Musa pointed at the door and he could see that it was slightly opened. Musa ran outside.

''**My daughter is a genius, how did she do that?''** Riven sighed in amaze before following Musa.

* * *

The hours went by and Amazonia still refused to tell Tulio anything. He stood looking out through the window and she quietly sat down on the bed.

''**My mother. It was my mother who did this to me.''** She whispered. Tulio turned around and frowned his eyebrows. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down besides her.

''**You haven't see her for months.'' **Amazonia chuckled slightly and shook her head.

''**Yeah, and it's still not healed yet. Then you can imagine how I looked when I first meet you.''** She sighed and looked down in the floor.

* * *

After a short horse-back riding, Paris and Chel arrived at his special place. It was a forest with cherry-flower trees tightly placed each other, and not very far into it they could see a small stream pouring through, a wooden bridge and stone pathway leading up to it. Chel's chin dropped to the ground as Paris helped her dismount the mare, he took her by the hand and they walked together up to the bridge.

''**I can't believe I never knew this place existed.''** Chel whispered as she looked around in amaze. Paris smiled and reached out for one of trees and picked a branch of it and gave it to Chel.

''**You are like one of this cherry blossoms. Powerful and beautiful.''** Chel looked up deeply into his dark brown eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Paris stroke her red curls softly and sighed in moaned in pleasure. Chel wrapped her arms around his neck and when they broke apart from their kiss, she pressed her closer to him.

''**I love you.''** She whispered as their noses touched each other. He smiled as he took her hand and lead her over to a tree.

''**What are you doing?''** She laughed as he took something out from his pocket and started to rasp something onto the bole of the tree.

''**Wait, you'll see.''** He replied and fought her off with his other hand. After a minute of two, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards him. She looked at the tree, and a wide smile spread across her face when she saw the C and P surrounded by a heart. Chel's heart melted as she throwed her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately making Paris loose his balance and they fell to the ground.

* * *

Riven and Musa didn't see when Melody suddenly decided to stand up on her two legs and walked off. The parents worriedly ran around into the palace in search of their daughter. Musa's personal maid Virena stood into the sheets closet folding laundry when she heard giggle walking up behind her. She hurriedly turned around and saw the little princess standing laughing with her favourite stuffed animal in her hands. Virena smiled and put the sheet down into the neat folded pile besides her.

''**Melody, what are you doing walking around here?''** She laughed and bend down to pick the child up.

''**We better bring you back to your parents right away, they are surely worried about you.''** The maid said and walked outside back into the corridor where she meet a running Musa.

''**Melody darling, there you are. Riven, I've found her.''** Musa called and soon Riven came running around the corner. Virena smiled and passed the child back to her mother.

''**I didn't knew that she had started walking.''** She said and put her hand on her hips. Musa smiled and rested her chin on Melody's magenta locks as she played with her mothers mid-night blue ones.

''**Neither did we.''** Musa replied her with a laugh as Riven came up to them out of breath. He caught his breath for a second and pointed his finger at Melody.

''**Yeah, I guess we need to start locking all of the doors around here.''** Riven said and tapped Melody's nose making her giggle and reaching her arms out to him and whined when Musa didn't pass her over to her father.

''**Oh my god, what if she would have fallen down any of the stairs!''** Musa gasped in horror of the thought of her daughter falling down in any of the many stairs around the palace.

''**Gates, we need those security gates in every stair!''** She explained and walked with steady steps towards the throne-room.

''**And those electric plugs, we need a couple of those to. Come on Riven, we need to baby proof this entire palace.''** She called after her, making Virena smile. Riven rolled his eyes and chuckled as he followed his wife.

* * *

Tulio and Amazonia where both seated on her bed facing each other. Amazonia sat with on of the cushions into her lap, nervously playing with the fabric.

''**I never knew why, but as long as I can remember she has always abused me. Both mentally and physically.''** Amazonia sighed and looked down at her hand. Tulio sat on top of the bed with crossed legs looking at her.

''**Why didn't you father do anything?''** He asked and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly. Amazonia shook her head.

''**He never knew, nobody did. She only hurt my stomach and back so that my corset would hide it, she had planned it everything.'' **She said sadly and turned her head away from him to hide a tear running down her cheek.

''**Everyday as my father left home, she would send out my sisters to play and dragged me into on of the rooms in the house where she beat and scratched me with everything she could get hold of.''**

''**Like what?'' **He asked and gritted his teeth. This conversation started to make his sick to his stomach.

''**When I was little she only used seashells and scratched me with. Then when I got older she used different kinds of coralls and throwed stones at me. While she did that she screamed who useless I was and how she wished I never was born.'' **Tulio interrupted her when he left the bed and walked over to the window with a look of disgust in his face. How could a mother threat her own child that way was beyond Tulio's understanding. He turned back to her and looked at Amazonia's terrified and ashamed face.

''**I would understand if you didn't-''** She began but he hurried over to her to shut her up with a kiss. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers and told her head close to his with his hands.

''**Don't you dare finish that sentence.''** He breathed heavily and kissed her quickly again. Once they broke apart again he pulled her into his embraced and pulled her

* * *

It was already dark when Paris and Chel came back from their outing. They walked together inside hand-in-hand laughing quietly.

''**Paris!''** They heard an angry voice from behind and turned around to see Jack stomping towards them.

''**What? What's up?''** Paris asked worriedly and slowly took a few steps foreward. Jack hissed and punched him in his arm.

''**Where have you been?! You can't just leave like that without saying a word! I thought that Nick had gotten his hands on you!''** He hissed angrily glaring at his best friend. Paris battled with himself from stop smiling.

''**I'm sorry. I should have told you before we left.''** He replied and folded his arms. Jack nodded and growled lightly, before going away again. Paris turned back to Chel who smiled.

''**I think it's sweet that he cares.''** She said before walking over to him.

* * *

**Well, I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter xD Except that I hope you liked it and stay tuned. **

**Grrrrrrrrrr Aqua : **

**And Melody, so mischievous ^^ Hihi she won't give Riven and Musa much rest. **


	13. Running scared

**Running scared**

Tulio walked through the south-west corridor in a quick pace and walked into Amazonia's room without knocking.

''**Am?''** He called and Amazonia came out from the bathroom with her toothbrush stuck into her mouth. She mumbled something that he couldn't understand and frowned his eyebrow.

''**I just wanted to see if you where okey.''** He said and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulders. She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

''**You don't have to look out for me. Besides, whatever that could hurt me is far away from here.''** She said and went back inside the bathroom again. There was a knock on the door and Tulio went to answer it found Musa smiling up at him.

''**Is Amazonia in here?''** She asked her brother-in-law and walked inside. Tulio nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. Amazonia came outside again and frowned her eyebrows when she saw the Asian beauty.

''**Musa? Did you want something?''** She asked and went over to the dresser and picked up the hairbrush. Musa smiled and walked over to her.

''**Come with me, I have a surprise for you.''** Musa replied with a mischievous grin. Amazonia frowned both of her eyebrows but smiled.

''**For me?''** She asked and dragged the brush through her long brown curls once more before putting it back down on the dresser. Musa nodded and grabbed Amazonia's coat and helped her to put it on.

''**I'll come to.''** Tulio said and the three of them left the room together.

* * *

A ship landed outside into the courtyard. Topaz ran outside to welcome her mother. She was soon followed outside by Riven carrying Melody.

''**Mom.''** Topaz yelled as she ran over to her mother and embraced her. Riven smiled and sat down Melody on the ground and she wobbled slowly and clumsy over to her great-grandmother.

''**Where are the others? Did you come on your own?''** Topaz asked as she just realised that none of her siblings where with her. Ruby nodded and cupped her daughters cheek.

''**I came here to tell you something.''** Ruby said sadly. Topaz's facial expression went from excited to nervous in only a second. Melody came over to them and pulled her grandmothers dress. They both looked down and Topaz's face shone up again and bent down to pick the child up into her arms. Riven came over to them slowly afterwards and hugged his grandmother.

''**Come on, let's go inside again.''** Topaz said and carried Melody back into the palace.

* * *

Musa ran down on the beach like a child down the stairs on Christmas morning. Tulio and Amazonia walked together hand-in-hand slightly behind her. Amazonia abrupt stopped and starred in horror at the ocean waves, making Tulio losing the grip of her hand. He looked at her and sighed before walking back to her.

''**It's okey.''** He whispered and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and nodded before they walked further. Musa stood into the water with two others, a man and a woman, that Tulio didn't recognise, but apparently Amazonia did as she ran in full speed towards them and into the arm of the man.

''**Uncle Reff!''** She screamed in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tulio smiled and walked over to them and into the water.

''**Aunt Cora.''** Amazonia said and embraced the older woman. When they broke apart, Cora cupped Amazonia's cheeks and took a closer look at the former mermaids face.

''**Did you do this?''** Amazonia asked Musa as she turned around to look at her. Musa smiled and nodded.

''**Look at you. I almost didn't recognise you.''** Cora smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Amazonia's face.

''**Look Reff, isn't she gorgeous?''** Cora said and turned Amazonia's face towards her husband for a better look. Reff nodded and stroke Amazonia's beaming face. Tulio took Amazonia's hand and reached out his other to the couple.

''**You must be Tulio I suppose.''** Cora asked friendly and shook the young princes hand. Tulio nodded and smiled.

''**We have heard so much about you, both from Musa and Fiona.''** She added. Tulio's face froze.

''**You… you know….. Fiona?''** He stuttered and let go of Amazonia's hand. Cora nodded and smiled. Amazonia noticed Tulio reacting hard on the sound of his ex-girlfriends name, and if she were going to be honest she became slightly jealous.

''**She's living with us, a very sweet young girl.''** Cora said and took Amazonia's hand and noticed something around her finger. She looked down and saw her engagement ring and smiled looking from Amazonia to Tulio.

''**I see. So, when's the wedding?''** She asked. Tulio and Amazonia looked at each other for a second. Tulio knew he screwed up and regretted it deeply.

''**In a month.''** Tulio finally said and wrapped his arm around Amazonia's shoulder.

* * *

So much had happened to Paris lately and he thought that he finally deserved some time off. Away from everybody he went out to the stables to wash his mare Claudette.

''**Sir, this letter have arrived for you.'' **The guard said and gave Paris an envelope addressed to him. Paris looked down at the paper in confusion but it soon changed into horror when he was the seal.

''**Thank you.''** He replied to the guard. The guard nodded and left before Paris tore the envelope open and quickly unfolded the piece of paper inside. His hands was shaking to much making it difficult to read what the paper said.

''**No! Damn! Damn! Damn!''** He said nervously and quickly lead Claudette back into her box and locked before running out of the stables.

* * *

Topaz and Ruby sat down into the trophy-room to get some privacy. They sat together into one of the couches. Ruby had both of Topaz's hands into her own and looked up at the queen.

''**I came her for a reason, I have some news that I needed to speak to you in person.''** Ruby said sadly. Once again Topaz's heart started to beat faster and she got the uncomfortable feeling she had felt before.

''**Mother, you are scaring me.''** Topaz whispered and looked into her mothers eyes with her honey coloured ones. Ruby sighed and stroke her daughters red curls. Time seemed to stand still for the moment and whatever Ruby had to say, she didn't do it fast enough.

''**My cancer is back.'' **She finally said. Topaz got troubled breathing. It was like something stopped the oxygen to enter her lungs. Tears started to well up into her eyes.

* * *

It was time to say good-bye for Amazonia. Cora and Reff had always been more parents then her mother ever had been, they were her family after all. Amazonia's father was Reff's younger brother, and Amazonia had always been found of both of them. Cora and Reff never got any children of their own, that's why Amazonia had been extra important to them.

''**I don't want to go.''** Amazonia sobbed as she had her arms tightly wrapped around Reff's neck. Cora smiled and stroke her hair. Amazonia broke apart and throwed her arms around Cora's neck.

''**We'll see you again soon dear, don't worry.''** Cora said calmly and smiled as they broke apart. Amazonia nodded, she and Musa started to walk away. They turned around to see Tulio not follow them.

''**Tulio?''** Amazonia said nervously and took one step back towards him. Tulio looked from Amazonia to Cora and sighed. Amazonia took another step closer to him and reached out her hand. Tulio sighed again and looked down into the water at his own reflection.

''**You two go first. I'll catch up with you later.''** He said and looked up on her. He saw the fear of horror in his fiancées eyes as Musa took her hand and lead her away. She was about to protest but stayed quiet and left with Musa. Tulio sighed sadly before turning back to the older mermaids. Amazonia was not going to approve of this, but it was just something that he had to do.

* * *

The minute Paris had received the letter he had run inside to find Jack. He sat down onto Jack's bed and Jack himself stood leaning against the wall reading the letter. Angrily, Jack crumpled the letter into a ball and throwed it across the room with a roar.

''**The nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is? We were both doing highly important work for Leon while he was mocking out the stables, and he has the nerve to threaten us?''** Jack yelled angrily and walked over to the windows and slammed his fist against the it. Paris sighed and covered his face with his palms.

''**Without that bunch of brainwashed zombies, he's nothing! I could take him with both my hands tied to my back.''** He added. Paris looked up at him angrily.

''**But don't you forget, not only a couple of months ago we were also apart of those brainwashed zombies. Not only a couple of months ago, we could threat lives of innocent people. We are no better then he his.''** Paris replied angrily and stood up. He didn't know why he defended Nick. Maybe it was a way to cover up how scared he really was. Jack sighed and looked down in the floor.

''**I know, I just… I hate that guy. I always have.''** Jack replied and went over to sit down besides Paris. Paris nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a minute until Jack finally turned to Paris.

''**So, what are you going to do?''** He asked. Paris sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He wished that this whole this was just an horrible nightmare and that he would wake up into his bed and everything was just fine.

''**Are you going to tell Chel?''** He asked again. Paris looked at him with desperation into his eyes. He thought for a second.

''**No, I don't want her to worry about this. It's best if we keep this between us.''** He said. Jack nodded and patted Paris back.

* * *

**Short chapter, short chapter, we love short chapters. No we don't! **

**What will Amazonia say about Tulio's behaviour, and did the conversation between Tulio, Reff and Cora concern Fiona? And does Tulio maybe start to regret his and Amazonia's engagement. **

**Nick has once again threaten Paris and Jack. Will they be able to work against this evil?**

**And Ruby apparently has cancer, again? After all this years of getting her mother back, will Topaz loose her all over again? **


	14. Monster

**Monster **

Amazonia sat down onto her bed with her face resting into her palm. She starred right out in space, pondering on what would happen with her and Tulio. So deep in her own thoughts, she didn't even realise when there was a knock on the door and Tulio walked inside.

''**Hi.''** He smiled weakly, finally making her snap out of her deep trance. She looked up at him for a second before looking down in the floor. Tulio sighed and slowly walked over to her.

''**I know what you think, but you are wrong.''** He said and squat down in front of her. She looked up at him confused. Tulio smiled and nodded.

''**I… I asked them to bring your mother here. I don't think that you really can move on until you have confronted her about this whole thing.''** He said. Amazonia glared at him and he couldn't decide is she was scared or angry.

''**Don't worry, she won't hurt you. We'll all be there down with you.'' **Amazonia shook her head and stood up walking over to the window. He sighed and stood up.

''**I can't face her, not after all that has happened between us.''** She said and crossed her arms over her chest. Tulio walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

''**If you don't, then you will regret it for the rest of your life. And you know it.''** He whispered and moves his hands down to her stomach and placed his hands top of it.

Paris stood outside the stables cleaning the floor. His thoughts were so focused on the letter he had received earlier and he didn't noticed when someone snuck up on him from behind him and covered his eyes. By reflex and fighting skills he managed to get his attacked down on the floor with him leaning over. He recognised Chel's violet eyes and quickly help her back to her feet.

''**I'm sorry, are you okey?'' **He asked concerned and brushed the dirt of her. Chel who still was in shook barely nodded.

''**I'm just jumpy with Nick out there, and when you came up from behind like that….''** He said but was interrupted by Chel pressing her lips tightly against his.

''**You don't have to explain, I shouldn't have done that. I'm the one that should be apologise, am I forgiven?''** She asked sweetly and bat her eyes seductively at him. Paris grinned and pulled her closer by her waist.

''**Well, you might be. If you kiss me again.''** He said and chuckled. Chel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in once more for a lip lock.

Time seemed to stand still for the moment and whatever Ruby had to say, she didn't do it fast enough.

''**My cancer is back.'' **She finally said. Topaz got troubled breathing. It was like something stopped the oxygen to enter her lungs. Tears started to well up into her eyes.

''**But I thought you have been free for almost twenty-five years?''** Was the only thing she managed to say. She still couldn't believe any of this. Ruby smiled weakly and stroke her trembling hands.

''**During this years, I have had the same diagnose a couple of times. But this time…'' **Ruby stopped and looked down on their hand, trying to hide the fact that she was crying as well.

''**It's spread, haven't it?''** Topaz gasped hoping to get an negative answer, but Ruby nodded. The thought of her mother dying was not something that Topaz wanted to realise.

''**It doesn't matter, I'll make sure to get you the best doctors…''** Topaz began but Ruby interrupted her by shocking her head.

''**It's no use dear. There is nothing we can do this time. Treatment will only get me a couple of more weeks. I want to spend the last months of my life, with the people I love. Not hooked up to any machines.''** She said and cupped Topaz's cheek. The queen burst out in tears and laid down across her mothers lap and clutched onto her dress. Ruby stroke her hair softly as she cried herself, just like she had done so many times before.

''**It's not fair. I just got you back, and now I'm loosing you all over again.''** Topaz sobbed. Ruby sighed sadly.

''**That's not true dear. I'll always be with you.''** She said.

Amazonia and all of the others was down on the beach waiting for Aqua to arrive, but so far not a fin is sight.

''**She's not coming. I knew this was a bad idea.'' **Amazonia said and started to walk back to the palace but Tulio grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

''**She'll be here.''** He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. And soon they could she three fins splashing in the water. Tulio and the others walked into the water and soon they stood eye to eye with Aqua, Marisa and Marina. Neither of them could get a chance to say anything before Marina and Marisa noticed the boys.

''**I didn't know that human boys where so cute.''** Marisa purred as she moved over to Jack and Tulio batting her eyelashes at both of them, running her index finger across both of her chests.

''**Not at all like human girls.''** Marina added as she went over to Riven and Paris, but throwed a dirty look at Musa who she recognised from before. Musa stepped between her and Riven growling angrily at Marina. Chel joined her and held onto Paris arm dragging him backwards.

''**They're already taken!''** Musa hissed and clutched onto Riven's arm. Marina squealed and went back over to her mother. Musa growled angrily as she held her eyes carefully at Marina. Amazonia rolled her eyes, her sister hadn't changed a bit.

''**Mother, you came.''** Amazonia said coldly and walked one step close to her. As usual, Aqua didn't show any expression in her face.

''**You're my daughter, and I was interested in what you could say in your defence.''** She sighed and raised her eyebrows slightly.

''**In her defence?''** Musa spat angrily and walked over to Amazonia's side. Aqua looked over at her and a smirk went across her tin lips.

''**You are here to? I see you managed to get your legs back. Well if you can get those back, then Amazonia surely can get her fin back.''** She looked over at Amazonia.

''**I'm not going back. I only wanted you to meet me here, so that you can make me understand what I did wrong all those years.''** Aqua raised her eyebrows once again and looked at her youngest daughter with her ordinary blank, unemotional look.

''**I don't understand what you mean.''** Was her only reply. Amazonia noticed that her mother was starting to get more worried.

''**You don't? So I'm lying when I say that you have physically and mentally since the day I was born?''** Amazonia spat sarcastically back at her mother.

''**She would never do that Amazonia. You know our mother is a good woman.''** Marisa said to her younger sister. Amazonia shook her head, if they only knew.

''**Tell them mother. Tell them how you everyday after dad left to provide for his family, you sent those two outside to play and locked me inside the house and you beat me while you told me how useless I was.''** All looked at Aqua in shook. Paris was the only one that knew about Amazonia's scars, but he never knew where she got them from. Musa's blood started to boil even more, how low could this woman really go?

''**And now, I want to know why!''** She said between gritted teeth.

''**Alright, I'll tell you.''** Aqua replied her daughter in her usual condescending voice.

''**While I was expecting you, I went into a depression and your father sought comfort with another mermaid. He almost left me, but decided to stay for you and your sisters sake. To make a long story short, if it hadn't been for the pregnancy, he never would have started that affair in the beginning. We had a happy marriage before you came into the picture.'' **Aqua said and starred at her youngest daughter with a disliking look. Tulio had never felt this kind of hate to anybody in his entire life. Tzekel-Kan moved down to second place on his hating list. Amazonia tried to keep a straight face, hearing those words from her mother, a mother who was suppose to love her more then her own life, felt like someone reaching down her throat and ripping out her inwards.

''**I only have one more thing to ask.''** She replied Aqua with teary eyes. Aqua didn't replied, just looked at her.

''**I have always had this returning nightmare, even now. I don't know if it's a memory or if my head's just playing with me.''** She added.

''**I'm a baby, you are there. You dig a hole in the sand, in the backyard behind the house. Then you lay me into the hole and fills it up with sand again. So is it true, or is it just a dream?''** Amazonia asked never taking her eyes of her mother. In that moment, nobody of the others existed. They only saw each other. Aqua didn't have to answer, Amazonia could see the horrible truth into her eyes. She could take this anymore. Amazonia turned around and took a step covering her face with her hand. Paris embraced her and let her cry out into his chest.

''**You're sick. I can't even describe how I feel about you, you're not even worth it.'' **He hissed over at the older mermaid as he pressed Amazonia closer to him. Chel walked up to them and hugged Amazonia from behind as she shot an hating glare over to Amazonia.

''**So you mean that all this years you tried to protect us from her? Our devilish sister?''** Marisa said looking at her mother.

''**When it really was you who were the devilish one?''** Marina added also looking at her mother. For the first time since they had got there, Aqua showed any emotions of fear.

''**You have turned us against our sister, making us believe that she was the wicked one?''** Marisa continued angrily. Aqua shook her head in fear and placed one hand on each shoulder on the twins.

''**I only wanted to protect you.''** She said and got teary eyed. Marina and Marisa shook their head in disgust and went over to Amazonia, who now had turned to look at her sisters. Did she see things? Had her sisters just protected her against their mother?

''**All this years we have wasted. We never new what went on behind those closed doors, if we did then maybe this would have been different.''** Marina said taking Amazonia's hand. Amazonia looked down at their hands in shook then up at both her sisters.

''**We understand if you won't, but we hope that you someday can forgive us.''** Marisa added and took Amazonia's other hand. Amazonia thought for a second and smiled before hugging her sisters at the same time.

''**Good-bye mother.''** They said in synch before they both dove back into the water. Aqua pleaded for her daughters to stay but they didn't come back. She then turned back to Amazonia glaring angrily at her before throwing herself towards her but Paris managed to pull Amazonia back in time as Riven and Tulio pulled Aqua back. This was enough, Tulio took a closer steep to Aqua and looked angrily down at her.

''**Go away, and don't you EVER show your face here again.''** He hissed threateningly. Aqua cast one last glare at Amazonia before she as well dove back into the water.

On their way back to the palace when they all walked through the town leading up to the palace. Suddenly two young men appeared and blocked their way. Paris and Jack walked to the front protecting the others. Not long after one other man walked up to them and Nick grinned over at Paris and Jack. The both boys glared angrily at him prepared any second to fight if needed.

''**Paris, good to see you again.''** He forced a smirk. Paris admitted it to himself, he was a fool if he didn't fear Nick. Everybody that was with Leon's cult, were extremely dangerous and could hurt anyone without any feelings of guilt.

''**Did you get my letter?''** He added. Paris nodded in reply. Nick smirked his usual fake smirk again when he could see the fear in Paris's eyes.

''**You don't have to worry mate, I'm not going to hurt you.''** He said and folded his arms across his chest.

''**Yet. You should know me that much that I would like to play with my food before I eat.''** He grinned and walked over to Tulio and Amazonia. Jack and Paris watched him with a look of disgust. Nick searched Amazonia up and down with his eyes.

''**Did it hurt?''** He asked her. Amazonia looked confused at Tulio who looked just as confused as she did it.

''**When you fell from heaven, because I believe that God is missing an angel.'' **He added and walked a step closer to her. Tulio quickly walked in between shielding Amazonia.

''**Leave her alone.''** He growled. Nick chuckled and snapped his fingers before himself and the two others walked away.

* * *

**Well a little bit longer chapter this time :)  
**

**Hmm, don't really know what to say. Ruby apperantly has cancer and it doesn't look good does it? Poor Topaz :(  
**

**Amazonia confronted her mother after seventeen years of living in terror and her sister seems to act more... normal? Good to see them apologize to their sister right? And the whole thing with Agua bury baby Amazonia beneath the sand... she must have real serious problems!  
**

**And know it seems that she has another problem to deal with, Nick seemed to have a special interest in her. And once again Nick is playing with Paris's mind, will he be able to handle it?  
**


	15. White wedding

**White wedding**

Back at Leon's mansion, Nick walked inside the big doors with his two henchmen's behind him. The satisfying feeling to see the fear of him in Paris eyes made him feel even more powerful then he already was.

''**Was there anything more you needed Sir?''** One of the guards said and bowed. Nick turned around and smiled his wicked smile.

''**Yes, that beautiful girl with the long brown hair. Amazonia, find out everything that you can about her and what connection she has to Paris. Somehow, I found her… interesting.''** He said and started to walk away again.

* * *

A few weeks past by and it was the day of Tulio's and Amazonia's wedding. Since the day they meet Nick in town, Paris haven't heard anything from him. But he knew that Nick only waited for the right time to make his next move, and that worried him.

''**When will you start to include me in your life?'' **Chel yelled at him. Ever since she had found out about the letter, Chel and Paris had fought daily. And today was one of the worst, everybody in the palace was enough stress as it was.

''**How many times do I have to tell you…''** Paris replied angrily but Chel interrupted with a growl and rolled her eyes.

''**Yeah, yeah, my life could be in danger. That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about the letter.''** She spat at him sarcastically. They starred at each other angrily. He stood up and walked over to her.

''**Don't you get it? I can't win against him! You don't realise how big advantage he has. He has a whole army, our high-technologic devices that I helped create. I know what I'm up against. One single wrong step, and I'm back in that wheel-chair again. And this time, maybe forever.'' **His voice died out when he mentioned the wheelchair. Chel slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. He pulled back and shook his head.

''**I'm have to check up on how Amazonia is doing.''** He said before walking outside the room.

* * *

Back down into the depths of the ocean. Fiona was together with Cora and Reff into the kitchen. Fiona knew about the wedding that was going to take place in a couple of hours, but what could she do now? She angrily slammed her fin into sand and roared angrily before breaking out in tears. Cora sighed and swam over to they young girl and stroke her hair.

''**I can't stand this ridiculous tail anymore. I want my legs back.''** She complained and folded her arms as she sobbed.

''**Well you won't get them back by sitting her moping around.''** Cora said and went back to what she did. Fiona sighed sadly and started to think of all that she had missed out on while she had been stuck like this. Melody was almost a year, Paris probably had started walking by now, and Tulio. She sighed again. In a few hours Tulio would be married. What was she doing? She couldn't just sit here and do nothing while the person that meant the most to her would get married to another woman.

''**I have to stop this wedding.''** She whispered. Cora and Reff looked at each other confused. Fiona could feel that she slowly had a hard time breathing. Her whole body started to ache and she could not longer breath under sea and it all started to fade away. Cora and Reff quickly grabbed Fiona and hurried with her up towards the surface.

* * *

Tulio took a good look at himself into the full-length mirror. Dressed into a white and navy one-piece suit, navy knee-length polished boots and a golden cloak hanging down for his shoulders. Lucky he hardly had to wear clown-customs like this he thought. They were highly uncomfortable to. In the mirror reflection he could see his older brother walking into the room.

''**Nice.''** He teased and grinned from ear-to-ear. Tulio growled angrily at him and walked over the dresser to pick up the golden belt that Riven had wore at his wedding.

''**What is it? I thought that you where suppose to be over joined on the most important day of your life?''** Riven asked confused at his youngest siblings bitter temper. Tulio sighed deeply and shook his head.

''**I am. I just can't help to wonder.''** He replied and went back to the mirror again. Riven raised his eyebrows. Tulio turned around to look at him.

''**What if you where right? Maybe this whole wedding was a little bit to fast.''** He said finally and sat down onto his head and covered his face into his palms. Riven nodded and joined him by sitting down besides him.

''**It's not yet. There is still time to propose on the wedding.''** Tulio looked up at him. For a second he actually considerate it, but he changed his mind. It wouldn't be fair to Amazonia, besides he did love her. Maybe all it was just pre-wedding nerves.

''**No, everything will turn out fine.''** He said. Riven was about to say something but was interrupted by someone knocking in the door. Tulio groaned and mumbled something as he opened the door and found Paris standing outside.

''**Paris?''** Tulio raised his eyebrows in confusion. Paris nodded and walked inside the room without being asked.

''**I would like to speak with you, alone.'' **He said. Riven nodded, patted Tulio's shoulder and walked outside. Tulio showed Paris to sit down but he shook his head.

''**I won't be long. I just came here to tell you something. Amazonia, she's like a sister for me.''** He began. Tulio nodded and folded his arms.

''**She means a lot to me, and you better not screw her over. If you do, I'll come back for you.''** He added and walked over to the door again. Tulio growled and gritted his teeth.

''**Don't worry. And your situation with Nick better not affect neither her or my sister. Cause if something would ever happen to them because of your past, you're out of here.''** Tulio said. The both of the young men glared angrily at each other for a few seconds before Paris left the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Fiona. Fiona. Fiona. Her own name was an echo in her head. Fiona opened her emerald green eyes and saw the dizzy versions of Cora and Reff leaning over her. She was feeling nauseous and her head was like a beating drum. Carefully she sat up and was surprised and overjoyed to see her long tanned-kissed legs before her.

''**How are you feeling? We were so worried that you wouldn't make it.''** Cora sobbed and stroke Fiona's cheek. She was and always would be grateful for everything that Cora and Reff had done for her, but right now the only thing that mattered was to get back at the palace before it was to late. Still dizzy and unused to stand up on her legs again, she wobbling managed to stand up.

''**I love you guys, but I have to hurry.''** She said. The older couple nodded. Fiona smiled and ran the best she could up from the beach. Cora sighed sadly.

''**What is it love?''** Reff asked.

''**I'll miss her, but I can't help to wonder what will happen with Amazonia if Fiona manage to stop her wedding.''** She said.

* * *

Tulio quickly walked down the aisle together with Riven. It felt like his stomach had been tied to an messy bow, he had never been this nervous in his entire life. In only a couple of minutes he was suppose to stand opposite Amazonia and declare his undying love for her. And even if he loved her to death, marriage was a big step, maybe even bigger then he was ready to commit to at the moment. He and Riven stopped in front of the priest and turned around to look at the entire kingdom that had gathered to witness the royal wedding. Tulio looked over to where the rest of his family sat. Both his parents happily smiling at him, Chel sitting with Melody into her lap with Jack on her left side and Paris on her right. And Paris was the only one that wasn't smiling, instead he kept on glaring angrily over at him. Ruby and all of his aunts and uncle was also there for the first time all together. The loud music started to play and all head turned to the main-doors, the guards opened them and Musa walked inside dressed into a long dark red dress carrying a bouquet of white water lilies. Riven grinned proudly as Musa slowly walked down the aisle. Not long after, Amazonia appeared dressed in a long white puffy strapless wedding-dress, wearing a golden tiara and a bouquet of dark red and white water lilies. For a few seconds, Tulio's doubts disappeared. Amazonia had never looked so beautiful then she did right now. When she finally stood opposite him, the doubt came back. They turned towards the priest.

''**Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Prince Tulio and Amazonia in marriage.''** He said and looked from Tulio to Amazonia.

''**Before we proceed, if anyone here knows a reason why these two should not be married, speak now of forever hold your peace.''** Tulio turned his head slightly to look at Riven, he had a feeling that he would have said something, but Riven remained quiet. Melody made a noise, making everybody in the throne-room laugh.

''**Very well then. Do you Amazonia, take Prince Tulio, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?''** He asked and looked at Amazonia. She turned her head slightly and smiled.

''**I do.''** She replied without a doubt in her tone and turned around to the priest again. He then turned to Tulio.

''**Do you Prince Tulio, take Amazonia, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?'' **Tulio gulped hard and looked down in the floor. What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

**Fiona is BACK! Will she manage to get to the palace in time, and even if she does, will Tulio stop the ceremony? **

**Paris and Tulio seem not to be the best of friends. What will happen if Tulio chooses to go back to Fiona? **

**Will Chel be able to work past this treathing letters or will she leave Paris because of that she can't trust him. Paris seems to believe that he can't defeat Nick, will this mean that he will give himself up to end it all? Speaking of Paris and Chel, I have alot in store for them in the future, and Paris. ;)  
**

**And what interest does Nick really have in Amazonia?**


	16. I need you

**I need you**

The ceremony between Tulio and Amazonia had just started and Tulio was starting to think that this wedding might have been a little bit to quickly.

''**Do you Amazonia, take Prince Tulio, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?''** He asked and looked at Amazonia. She turned her head slightly and smiled.

''**I do.''** She replied without a doubt in her tone and turned around to the priest again. He then turned to Tulio.

''**Do you Prince Tulio, take Amazonia, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?'' **Tulio gulped hard and looked down in the floor. What was he suppose to do now? He looked over at Amazonia looking at him worriedly. Fiona entered his mind, he had always imagine to stand here together with her. And now he stood here ready to declare his life to another, yet wonderful incredible woman. Whispers could be heard from the other guests.

''**I do.''** He said. Amazonia let out a quiet relieved sign. Tulio turned around to Riven again and could see the disappointed in his older brothers eyes.

''**Let's move on to the exchange of rings.''** Amazonia turned around to Musa and accepted the ring and Tulio did the same with Riven. Amazonia slide the plain silver band half-through onto Tulio's left ring finger.

''**Amazonia repeat after me. I Amazonia give you Prince Tulio, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.''** The priest said and Amazonia repeated and slide the ring onto Tulio's finger. Tulio took his ring and slide it half-through onto her finger.

''**Prince Tulio, repeat after me. I Prince Tulio, give you Amazonia this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.''** And once again, Tulio repeated and slide the ring onto her finger.

''**And now, by the power vested in me by the great King Nicholas, I here pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.'' **The priest smiled. Tulio grinned and wrapped his arms around Amazonia's waist and kissed her fully on her lips.

''**Ladies and Gentlemen. For the first time, I present to you Prince Tulio and Princess Amazonia of Eldorado.''** In that moment, the doors burst open and everybody turned to Fiona.

''**Tulio don't!''** She screamed but broke out in tears when she realised that she had been to late. Tulio couldn't believe it, was she here? He slowly walked down to her but was stopped by Amazonia grabbing his wrist and looking at him worriedly. He kissed her cheek.

''**I'll be right back.''** He whispered and walked slowly down the aisle towards Fiona. They never took their eyes of each other for the entire time. He was so reviled to see that she had got her legs back, even if this was the worst time to walk in. The hurt in her sulking eyes said more then thousands words, he embraced her and pressed her closer to him.

''**How could you do this to me?''** She sobbed and clutched hard onto his cape.

''**I'm sorry.''** He whispered and pulled away to return back to Amazonia. He knew that this wasn't looking good but at the moment he didn't really cared. The entire room gasped and Tulio quickly turned back to Fiona who was about to fall to the floor. It was just in time that he caught her and carefully placed her onto the floor. Two guards came over to him and left with an unconscious Fiona. As he looked as Fiona got carried away, he could feel his heart drop down to his stomach. A small hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to see Amazonia. No matter how much he tried to apologise he never found the right words for it, instead she embraced him.

* * *

Later at the wedding-reception, most of the wedding-guests had forgotten all about the incident before at the ceremony. The second Musa had found of about their engagement, she had started to write a song for the lovely couple.

_**I don't need a lot of things**_

_**I can get by with nothing**_

_**Of all the blessings life can bring**_

_**I've always needed something**_

_**But I've got all I want**_

_**When it comes to loving you**_

_**You're my only reason**_

_**You're my only truth**_

Tulio and Amazonia was the only ones that hadn't forgotten all about Fiona. As they danced, Tulio couldn't focus on his bride that he was supposed to do. Amazonia wasn't fond of it, but at the same time she could understand that he was thinking about Fiona.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

''**You're thinking about her aren't you?''** She asked as she hold her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Tulio looked away in shame. Thinking about his ex-girlfriend while he danced with his wife on their wedding

''**I'm sorry.''** He said as he still looked away in shame. Amazonia smiled and kissed his cheek making him look at her in confusion.

_**You're the hope that moves me**_

_**To courage again**_

_**You're the love that rescues me**_

_**When the cold winds, rage**_

_**And it's so amazing**_

_**'Cause that's just how you are**_

_**And I can't turn back now**_

_**'Cause you've brought me too far**_

''**Why don't you go away for a few minutes and look on how she's doing?'' **She asked. Tulio frowned his eyebrows in surprise.

''**No, this is our night. I can go up and visit her any day, but not tonight.'' **He said and kissed her passionate on her lips. Amazonia smiled again.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

''**I insist that you go up and look on how she's doing. I'm sure Chel won't mind if I borrow Paris while you're gone.'' **She kissed his nose and walked away through the crowd. Tulio smiled and shook his head.

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

_**I need you**_

_**I need you**_

* * *

Tulio could hear the music down in the throne-room, it must have been a great party. He found himself outside Fiona's old bedroom and carefully peeked inside. Fiona laid quietly in bed staring up into the ceiling, she didn't even notice Tulio peeking at her. He walked inside the dar room and closed the door behind him.

''**Fiona?''** He said quietly. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She sighed deeply and sat up and throwed her legs over the edge of the bed. He walked over and kneeled before her. She throwed her arms around his neck and sobbed.

''**I've missed you.''** She sobbed and pulled his hair. Tulio felt the scent of her hair, salty water, just like Amazonia's had the first time he meet her. They slowly pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

''**I've missed you to.'' **He replied her and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

''**How could you do this to us? You promised that you would wait for me.''** She said angry as he sat down besides her. Tulio hissed.

''**Remember that you broke up with me.'' **He hissed angrily and looked at her. She looked down on the floor before taking his hand in hers.

''**We can make it work. If you only-''** She began but Tulio interrupted her by shaking his head and removed his hand from hers.

''**Fiona.''** He groaned.

''**Please Tulio just let me finish.''** She said and slightly turned to face him. He also turned his face slightly towards her.

''**What I did, was a really horrible mistake. I love you.''** She cried and held her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Tulio shook his head and sighed.

''**That's not fair. It's not fair of you to say that to me.'' **He whispered with her hanging around his shoulders.

''**Please Tulio.''** She sobbed and moved his face towards her. They were only an inch apart and about to kiss. For a second he wanted to, but Tulio shook it of and stood up with his hands on his waist.

''**No, I can't. I have a wife downstairs and I love her.''** He said harshly trying to convince himself more then her. With that said and done, he left leaving Fiona in tears.

* * *

Jack took over to dance with Chel when Paris accompanied Amazonia. They two of them always joined each other companies and they always shared one or two laughed together. Besides Tulio, Paris was Amazonia's only solid rock in life.

''**Not that I'm complaining in any way, but where is your husband.''** Paris smiled down at his female best-friend. Amazonia's smile slightly faded away.

''**He went to check up on Fiona.''** Paris frowned his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. Amazonia smiled again and laughed as she shook her head.

''**It's not what you think. I was the one that told him to go and check up on her.''** Paris calmed down slightly but still didn't like it. Amazonia's smile once again faded away to a more concerned look.

''**What's it?''** He asked and stroke his index-finger against her cheek. Amazonia sighed and looked up at him with her large blue eyes.

''**For a girl, how is it the first time?''** She asked embarrassed and blushed. Paris frowned his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

''**Well, I'm probably the wrong person to ask for how it's for girls. But I'm sure that Tulio knows what he's doing, and he'll be really good.'' **He said. Amazonia nodded. He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead.

''**You know that I love you.''** He whispered into her ear. She nodded and smiled as she clutched unto his clothes.

''**I love you to.''** She replied.

* * *

It was early in the morning, most of the wedding guest had gone home. Amazonia and Tulio left the throne-room and walked back up to Tulio's bedroom. The room where filled with candles and roses. Amazonia looked amazed around the room. Tulio grinned and walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. But something wasn't right. He spun her around and smiled at her.

''**I know you're nervous. It's perfectly alright if you don't want to tonight.''** He said and cupped her cheek. Amazonia shook her head and took his hand in hers.

''**A wife is suppose to be with her husband on their wedding night.''** Tulio shook his head and rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

''**Forget about that, we are living in a modern time. You're not going to do something that you don't want to.''** He said and kissed her.

''**I want to, I'm just really nervous. I want it to be perfect.''** She said. Tulio smiled and took her tiara of her head and placed it on the desk.

''**It will be perfect. The only thing matters is that we love each other. Because we do love each other, don't we?''** Amazonia smiled and nodded. He kissed her again and started to unlace the lacing on her dress. They slowly and passionate undress each other until they both where completely naked. Amazonia covered her almost invisible scars with her arms. Tulio shook his head and took her hands in his.

''**You're the most beautiful woman I have ever meet.''** He said and kissed her as they moved together to the bed.

* * *

**Well Fiona was to late, but it seems that Tulio still wasn't going to stop the wedding. And he handled it well and left before he maybe would do anything that he deeply would regret. **

**I thought that the song **_**I need you**_** fits Tulio/Amazonia perfectly somehow.**

**I can assure you that Fiona won't stop getting him back, not without a fight anyway. **

**I just adore the relationship between Paris and Amazonia, so much love without being romantically interested in each other. Just on a brother/sister basic. So cute! **

**Also the moment with Tulio and Amazonia I loved. So good without pressuring and seeing her true beauty. **


	17. Heartbreak hotel

**Heartbreak hotel**

The morning after the wedding, Tulio and Amazonia enjoyed their time as newlywed in bed. They laid underneath the covers tightly cuddled together.

''**You where right, it was perfect.''** Amazonia whispered and trailed one of her nails softly across his chest making him shiver.

''**Of course it was, everything that we can do together is perfect. From here it only gets better.''** He replied and kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to her. Amazonia ran a hand through his red locks and sighed deeply.

''**What are you think off?''** He asked and smiled. She rolled over to her back and grinned.

''**Promise me that you won't take this the wrong way?''** She asked and fumbling with her fingers. Tulio grinned slightly and supported himself by laying his head into his palm.

''**You said that everything we do is perfect. Have you every been thinking on what a perfect baby we would have?''** She bit her lip and glazed over to him. Tulio groaned on joke. Amazonia giggled and rolled over to her side and faced him again.

''**I know it's to soon, but I mean in the future.'' **She said. Tulio kissed her to shut her up. Amazonia moaned in pleasure.

''**Perfect babies.''** He said and gave her a quick peek on the lips again before grinning, looking mischievous.

''**You know, there is no harm in practising.''** He said and glazed over at her. She laughed and pulled the covers over their heads and soft giggling could be heard from underneath it.

* * *

Chel sighed happily as she sat outside on her balcony drinking her morning tea, looking down in the courtyard at a topless Paris washing Claudette. His sun-tanned torso made Chel get this fantastic pleasant feeling she never had felt before. Knowing that he was being watched, Paris made sure to make his perfect shaped muscles show a little bit more then usual. She though his body was perfect, not to much and not to little. He looked up to her balcony and grinned sexily as he stroke some soap onto his shoulder making Chel bit her lip. Except from Nick still being out there, her life at the moment was perfect. Of course she and Paris fought but he was to irresistible to stay mad at. There was a knock on her bedroom door, Chel groaned angrily as she left her balcony and went inside to open. Outside there was a guard with an envelope in his hands.

''**I'm really sorry your highness to disturb you, but according to the gentleman who gave me this, it was urgent.''** The guard said and reach out the envelope to her. Chel smiled and accepted it.

''**Don't apologize Pierre, you're only doing your job.''** She said and went back inside the room and out on the balcony again. She smiled down at Paris as she opened the envelope and took out a bunch of photographs. Her smile faded away as she flipped through some of the photos. She angrily put the photos back into the envelope and glared angrily down at Paris.

''**JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HAND AROUND YOUR DIRTY NECK. CREEP!''** She screamed down at him and ran outside her room. Paris bit his lip worriedly and patted Claudette's neck.

''**Dun dun dun!''**

* * *

Musa sat on the edge of Fiona's bed. They discussed Amazonia's and Tulio's relationship. Fiona was bitter and convinced that Tulio didn't really have the true feelings for Amazonia that he had for her.

''**She's been through a lot, don't be so hard on her. Tulio was the one that proposed to her.''** Musa said and crossed her legs. Fiona hissed and sat up with her back against the headboard.

''**She wanted him since the first time that she laid her eyes on him. Then when she couldn't she managed to get me out of the way so that she could have him all to herself.''** She hissed. Musa shook her head and sighed.

''**You're not thinking clearly, you're still tired from the transformation. You need your rest.'' **She said and stood up. Fiona glared angrily after one of her best friends.

''**I see that you fell for her story to.''** She hissed angrily. Musa turned around and looked at Fiona disliking. Someday she would understand again.

**''If you necessarily need someone to bitter and mad at, go ahead. But Amazonia is the wrong person.''** Musa spat angrily at her friend before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Paris expected Chel any second now and right as he was she run outside into the courtyard. She started hitting him with the envelope and screamed at him.

''**Can you explain this? You better be able to.''** She yelled and gave him the envelope. Groaning in pain, he opened the envelope and took a look at the pictures. He shook his head in disgust and flipped through the pile.

''**I can't believe he would do this, much did I think of him but not this.''** He hissed. Picture after picture, it was Paris in his black military-like uniform that everybody wore, with medals hanging from his chest smiling straight at the camera. And besides him with his arms around her waist, was a tanned girl with long auburn hair into a high ponytail and a devious smile in a similar uniform, looking loving up at him.

''**Who is she Paris?''** Chel hissed and folded her arms. Paris walked a step closer to her but she backed away.

''**Who is she?!''** She hissed again, this time even worse. Paris sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown locks.

''**She is my ex-girlfriend. We where the two closest people to Leon, you could say that we where the royal couple in his kingdom.''** He said as he looked through the pictures over and over again. Chel's angry expression changed to a more heartbroken on.

''**Why didn't you tell me about her?''** She whispered and pulled her arms closer to her chest. Paris looked up from the photos up at her.

''**Because you never asked. I didn't think it was important, because you never told me what you did before you meet me.''** He said and shook his head as he looked at the photos again. Chel looked down in the ground and sighed sadly.

''**Because nothing happened before you came along.''** She said quietly. Paris finally put the photos back into the envelope and put it into his back pocket.

''**I just know it's him. Who else could get their hands on this. He's just trying to separate us.''** Paris growled and was on his way to embrace her but she walked away but stopped and turned around.

''**Put a shirt on! Nobody asked to see your abs!''** She yelled at him. Paris sighed and picked up the shirt and put it back on.

''**You didn't mind a few minutes ago!''** He yelled after her.

* * *

Topaz and Miguel was baby-sitting Melody for the day, and Riven saw an opportunity to spend this with his wife. He had his strong arms tightly wrapped around Musa's waist as he trailed kisses around her neckline. But the moment passed when Musa's cellphone started to ring. Riven growled angrily as Musa giggled.

''**Universe clearly doesn't want Melody to have a brother.''** He mumbled angrily as he throwed himself on the bed. Musa rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone from the desk.

''**There is no hurries on that matter at the moment.''** She said grinning and answered. A wide smile grew across her lips.

''**Really? A boy and a girl?''** She said and leaned against the desk looking at Riven and smiling at him seductive making him groan.

''**Will you get here for Melody's birthday, you maybe need your rest?''** She asked. Riven rolled his eyes and covered his face with a pillow.

''**Great, I can't want to see the babies. Yes, Riven says hello. Bye.''** She hang up and throwed herself on top of Riven.

''**Hello god-father.''** She giggled and crawled up to place a peek on his lips. Riven frowned his eyebrows and growled.

''**How about we make that brother you where talking about?''** She smiled seductive at him. Riven didn't say or did anything.

''**I turned my phone off.'' **She said again and started to trail kisses behind his ear. Riven grew a grin and rolled her over and pinned her to the bed.

* * *

Paris put Claudette back into the stables and walked up to his room. He walked over to his closet and took out what he was looking for. His black uniform. In the past he hardly wore anything other then this. Pictures played before his eyes, of Zandra and Leon. He shook it off and took the envelope out of from his pocket again and went to sit down on the bed and sighed deeply.

* * *

Fiona quickly walked through the corridors of the palace running into the one person that she didn't look for. Until she burst into the doors of the kitchen. Amazonia sat flipping through a wedding magazine. Fiona folded her arms and tapped her foot.

''**You don't have to look into that. You had your claws into your prey yesterday remember?''** She hissed. Amazonia closed they magazine and sighed and was about to reply her but Fiona wouldn't let her.

''**No, you listen to me cheekbones. You took something that was mine, and I want it back.''** She hissed again. Amazonia frowned her eyebrows.

''**You are talking about Tulio like he was an object. If that's the only thing he's to you, then I think he's better of without you.''** Amazonia replied and pointed a finger at her. Fiona growled angrily like an angry tiger.

''**I love him!''** Fiona roared.

''**So do I, and I really wish that we could be friends.''** She said and stood up and walked over to Fiona.

''**Don't waste your breath. I bet that you have something to do with my transformation. Planned it all to get me out of the picture so that he would be available.''** Amazonia shook her head. She had expected her to be slightly angry and disappointed, but she guessed that this was not the case.

''**And now, I want to know why you ruined my life!''** Fiona hissed and placed her hands on her hips as she starred angrily at Amazonia. Just in that moment, Tulio walked inside smiling like a fool. For the first time today of many, he felt highly uncomfortable. Fiona growled and ran outside angrily. Tulio walked over to Amazonia and took her hand.

''**You okey?''** He asked. Amazonia smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

Paris stood in front of the full-length mirror dressed in his uniform, it still fit perfectly. He took a good look at himself and sighed deeply. Jack walked in without knocking and his chin feel to the floor.

''**What are you doing? Why are you wearing that for?''** He asked angrily and walked over to face him. Paris raised his eyebrows and brushed some dust of his arm.

''**I'm going back to the mansion to see Nick.'' **He replied without any care in the world. Jack shook his head.

''**Are you insane, do you have a death wish?''** Jack yelled at him. Paris shook his head and looked down in the floor. He knew the risk that he took, but he was prepared for what could happen. Nick wouldn't stop trying until he would have got his revenge. And if it meant for him to die to keep Chel and the others safe, then he was prepared to do it.

''**Don't even try Jack, I have made up my mind. He's gone to far this time, he's trying to interfering with my relationship with Chel. He sent her those.''** Paris pointed at the bed where he had laid the envelope. Jack walked over to the bed and picked them up.

''**There is no stopping him.'' **Jack growled angrily and throwed the pictures down on the bed again.

''**Atleast let me come with you, we're in this together remember?''** Paris turned around and patted Jack's shoulder and smiled.

''**You have been a great friend Jack, but this I have to do by myself.''** They hugged. Paris closed his eyes. Maybe this was the last time that he ever would see either of them again. But if he would tell them, they would never let him go.

''**Are you afraid?''** Jack whispered. Paris sighed deeply and curled his fists tighter.

''**Terrified.''** He said and they finally broke apart. Paris reached into his pocket and gave him two envelopes with Chel and Amazonia written on each on of them.

''**If I don't come back, can you give it to them. It's easier this way.''** Jack sobbed slightly and nodded as he took the envelopes. Neither one of them cried very often, but this time it couldn't be helped. They hugged once more.

''**You have always been there, I can't imagine my life without you there.'' Jack **whispered still in disbelief that he never might see his best friend again. Paris nodded and sighed deeply.

''**Take care.''** He said. Jack nodded and Paris walked outside the room.

* * *

**Is everybody in the palace sex addicts? O.o **

**Paris is walking into his own grave. Wondering what really will happen to him. Is he really prepared to die if it would come to it?**


	18. Adrenaline

**Adrenaline**

In a few hours, an entire year had past since Melody joined the royal family. The whole family, including Jack and Fiona celebrated into the dinning-room eating breakfast. Nobody knew about Paris disappearing yet.

''**Happy birthday Melbear.''** Chel said and kissed her nieces head before taking her regular seat. Tulio picked her up from her highchair and placed her into his lap. Soft sobs could be heard from Musa and they all looked over to her seeing her crying.

''**I can't believe she's one already.''** She sobbed harder. Riven put his arm around his wife shoulder.

* * *

Chel sat together with Jack into her bedroom. They both sat on the edge of the bed, Chel had her face covered with her palms and Jack had a comforting hand on her leg.

''**The stupid idiot, how could he do such a thing.''** She sobbed hard. Jack sighed and shook his head.

''**He did it to protect you. But he maybe is still alive.''** He said comforting and stroke her back. Chel looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

''**He couldn't even say goodbye. I hate him.'' **She sobbed as she dried the tears away with her sleeve. Jack sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

''**No you don't, not really.''** He whispered.

* * *

Two days in a row he had to wear one of those stupid suits. Tulio growled as he velcroed his cape. In only an hour he and the rest had to be down in the town for Xibalba, and as always he and the rest of his family had to dress for the occasion. Going to Red Fountain, Riven had got used to wearing them, but Tulio probably never would. There was a knock on the door and he asked for them to come on in. He turned around to see Fiona standing in the doorway with a navy-blue sweatshirt in her hands. She smiled sweetly and slowly walked towards him.

''**I came here to return this.''** She said and reached the sweatshirt to him. Tulio nodded and quickly folded it and placed it on the bed.

''**Thank you.''** He replied and walked over to the dresser to pick up a golden belt. Fiona sat down on the bed and crossed her long slime exposed legs and leaned back slightly. Tulio looked at her and frowned his eyebrows.

''**Was there something else that you wanted?''** He asked. Her smile changed into a smirk and she flicked her hair. Tulio rolled his eyes by her attempt to seduction, because that was exactly what she was trying to do.

''**You can stop doing that, it's not going to work.''** He said and laughed slightly. Fiona's smirk went even wider as she bat her eyelashes. Tulio sighed and looked at her quite disturbed.

''**I thought that you were total against infidelity, but I guess it only mattered it was you was being cheated on.''** He hissed. She still didn't answer him.

''**I'm married now, and I have no intention on leaving my wife. What you and I had, it was great. But we can atleast be friends right?''** He said and walked over to her. Fiona still smirked and stood up so that their faces only were a few inches apart.

''**Oh we will be more than that soon.''** She purred and left the room like it was nothing. Tulio was in shock, that was not the girl he had fell in love with, and he didn't like the new Fiona. Not even a little.

* * *

Early the next morning, Paris arrived back at Leon's mansion. Maybe this was insane, he walked into his own funeral. He dismounted Claudette and as steady as he could walked towards the doors. As fast as he got inside, two guards grabbed him.

''**How dare you show your face here?''** Paris was sure that this was the end but a whistle could be heard and they all turned around to see Nick walking towards them. Paris gulped and the guards let him go. Nick raised his eyebrows by the sight of Paris wearing his uniform.

''**Come with me Paris.''** Nick said simply and turned around and walked away. Paris stretched out his uniform and glared angrily at the guards before following Nick. They walked together in silence to Leon's old office. Nick sat down behind the desk. Paris looked at the portrait of Leon hanging behind him. His smug smirk made Paris sick to his stomach.

''**Sit down.''** Nick said smiling. Paris hesitated but did as he was asked. Something wasn't right, why didn't he order for his death right away?

''**I don't know if you are either very brave or very foolish to come here, and all by your own.** **Walking in here dressed in that, not really the smartest thing to do my friend.'' **Nick said and leaned backwards into his chair. Paris smiled slightly and crossed his legs.

''**I have earned this uniform. I don't care what you or anybody else think or say, I have worked my way up and I deserved my title as lieutenant.''** Nick nodded and sat back straight.

''**I came here to tell you to stay away from my relationship with Chel. If you want me, here I'm, but leave her alone.''** Paris said threatening, for the first time he wasn't scared of neither Nick or death.

* * *

Riven and Musa stood together in the throne-room with Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Layla and Nabu. All of the other Winx and Specialists were coming to celebrate Melody's 1st birthday. As expected, Stella especially had tons of expensive gifts for her god-daughter.

''**Look how pretty you are in your dress.''** Stella said as she straighten one of the many dresses she had brought for Melody. Bloom, Riven and Musa rolled their eyes, some things never changed. Timmy and Tecna were let inside, carrying on each one of the twins in their transportation seats. Bloom, Stella, Layla and Musa quickly hurried over to them to get their first look at their new god-children. Zenita, a girl with brown-orange hair and teal coloured eyes. Timothy, a boy with magenta coloured hair and teal eyes.

''**Oh how beautiful they both are.''** Bloom said in delight and stroke Zenita softly on her head. Timmy and Tecna both smiled at each other proudly.

''**How long did it take?''** Musa asked and looked up on Tecna as Timothy had his chubby fist tightly around her finger. Tecna sighed deeply both proud.

''**Nineteen hours.''** She said smiling proudly at her former room-mate and best friend. Musa groaned by the thought of her own labour. Soon after Fiona and Helia joined the others.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Nick smirked like he always did.

''**I have no attention or interest to hurt the princess, or the others for that matter. But you know that when I want something, I make sure to get it. And I want my revenge Paris, all of us, we want our revenge on you.'' **He smirked wickedly and leaned over the desk. Paris sighed deeply and tried to stay as calm as possibly, but it wasn't easy. He smirked slightly to hide the fact that he was terrified, but his eyes gave him away.

''**You are afraid of me Paris, don't be. Inside here, we are equal. You could easily have me killed if you wanted to.''** Nick chuckled and pulled out the top draw of his desk and took out a pack of cigarettes and light one before offering Paris one. Paris looked at him suspiciously.

''**Don't worry, they aren't poisonous if that's what you think.''** Nick chuckled again. Paris still hesitated but however took one. Nick light it for him and he took a deep puff.

''**I know you're a man of your words. So when you say that you have no interest in hurting Chel, I guess I have to believe you.''** Paris said calmly as he blew out the smoke. Nick nodded and smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

''**But I don't understand, you could have me killed and tortured. But you don't, why?'' **Paris asked. Nick thought for a second as he ashed the cigarette.

''**I'm in an unusual good mood today, so I advice you to leave in case that changes. You were lucky this time, next time you won't be.''** He stood up and walked over to the door. Paris followed him and they walked together to the entrance. They bide farewell and Paris rode off still alive. One of the guards walked up to Nick, looking slightly annoyed.

''**Why did you let him get away? We had an perfect opportunity.'' **He hissed at his commander. Nick chuckled and they walked inside again.

''**Do you really think that I would let him go without having a plan first? Paris is at the moment easy to manipulate. He can be a great help to us.''** He replied.

* * *

Down in the town, the Xibalba celebration had begun. Chel tried as hard she could to keep a straight face, even though it was hard she managed to do really well. But she looked around in the crowd, hoping to find Paris's dark hair somewhere.

''**I'm worried for the twins, are you sure that they will be alright?''** Tecna said in desperation and kept on turning back to take a look at the palace. Timmy took her hand and made her to calm down slightly.

''**Don't worry Tecna. They will be more comfortable back at the palace then they would be here.''** Musa said and took her other hand. Tecna nodded and smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Paris came back to the palace. The celebration was still going on in town, but Chel and the others had gone back to the palace. He put Claudette back into the stables and made sure that she was ready for the night before petting her neck and left. Chel and Jack came running towards him, and Chel ran straight into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Paris wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her up from the ground.

''**I hate you for doing it, but I'm so happy that you're okey.''** She sobbed in a whisper. Paris put her back down on the ground and clashed his lips together with hers. Jack joined them together with a reviled smile of his lips.

''**I actually can't believe that you made it, but I'm glad you did.''** He said. Paris grinned and pulled Chel into an tight embrace.

''**He let me go.''** Paris said in disbelief. First now he realised what had happen back at the mansion. Nick, the person who most wanted to see him dead, actually let him go without a scratch. Jack's chin dropped, he also in disbelief.

''**The idiot actually let me go!''** Paris laughed. He still feared Nick and what he might do, he knew that Nick meant what he said. He was just lucky, next time he wouldn't be. But at the moment, that didn't matter.

* * *

The next morning Amazonia woke up early and quietly got dressed without waking up Tulio. She looked at his sleeping form and she smiled. His red hair was messier then usual and his heavily peacefully breathing. She quietly exited the room and walked down the corridor where she met one of the guards with an envelope in his hands.

''**For you your highness.''** He said and bowed as he reached out the letter for her. Amazonia accepted and thanked him before going down to the kitchen. She sat down with a cup of tea and opened the envelope and started to read it. Seeing who it was addressed from she gasped. Nick.

* * *

**Well, don't know if I really have to explain TxT's twins name, but I'll do it anyways. **

**Zenita; named after her home-planet Zenith. **

**Timothy; obvious, after his father. **

**Paris you fool! Stupid of you to go down there all by yourself! Don't do it again! What is Nick really playing at? What is his plans now, and does Amazonia have something to do with them, or is there another reason why Nick would contact her?**

**Fiona? Really? Trying to seduce a married man? I have a feeling we have another Mista/Riven/Musa triangle. Think about it, Mista and Riven dating then they get separated. Riven meets Musa and falls in love with her, then Mista comes back and tries to get him back. Why do I keep doing this? ^^**


	19. Smooth Criminal

**Smooth Criminal**

Ever since she had got the letter from Nick a couple of days ago, asking to see her, Amazonia had with good reasons doubted that it was a smart idea. She still didn't know why, but she decided to go.

''**Welcome your highness.''** One of the guards smiled and bowed. Amazonia nodded slightly and walked inside. She didn't trust anybody in this entire building and she was doubted that she ever would. Another guard followed her to Nick's office. An accepting voice came from inside and they stepped inside. By the sight of her, Nick smiled and stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

''**Welcome. I'm glad that you could come.''** He said and walked back to his seat and showed for her to sit down. Amazonia didn't let him go with her eyes as she sat down and the guard left the room again.

''**You're really beautiful. Have someone ever told you that before?''** He sighed and smiled. Amazonia frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

''**I don't mean to be rude. But what is it that you want from me?'' **She asked. Nick chuckled.

''**Attitude, I like that in a woman.''** He said and rested his elbows on top of the desk.

''**No, the reason why I asked you here is because I want to talk with you about something.''** Nick began and changed the tone in his voice and leaned back in his chair.

''**I've the knowledge about you past as a mermaid. I have always been interested in life under water.''** He said in a serious tone. For the moment he seemed harmless, but Amazonia had a feeling that his intentions were un-pure.

* * *

Topaz and Miguel where in the throne-room. She sat in her throne and Miguel nervously walked back and forth a bit in front of her.

''**You knew that this day would come sooner or later.'' **She said and followed Miguel with her gaze. Miguel stopped and looked at her.

''**I know Topaz, but it doesn't make it any easier. She will hate us for this!'' **He said in devastation. Topaz frowned her eyebrows and folded her arms. Miguel sighed and rolled his eyes.

''**Me, she will hate me.''** He corrected and started to walk back and forth again.

''**Time is running out. What do we do about the boy?''** Miguel groaned and face palmed himself.

''**It makes it even more difficult, we should have told her before they went to deep with each other.''** He said and sat down besides his wife. Topaz took his hand and stroke it softy.

''**It's going to be okey. Somehow.''** She whispered. Miguel looked at her almost on the verge of crying.

* * *

''**I have done some research on mermaids, and they don't have any gills. I tried to search some more on how they are able to breath under water, but I haven't managed to find anything yet. Then I thought that maybe you could help me?''** Nick said. Amazonia frowned her eyebrows slightly. That was he called her there for? To find out how mermaids breathed under water? Ridiculous.

''**Well I'm sorry, but I don't now anything.''** She replied him and placed her hands into her lap. Even if she did now the answer she wouldn't tell him. Who knew what he might to with the information? Nick nodded and smiled, but you could see that he was slightly disappointed. He stood up and walked over to the door. Amazonia followed him and they walked outside into the entrance.

''**Thank you anyway. If you should find something out, I would be very happy if you contacted me.''** He said. Amazonia nodded and sighed. A smirk went across his lips as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

''**But then again, you are welcome to contact me either way.''** He said with a wide grin that sent chills down Amazonia's spine. He looked like any normal person in the universe, but everything he did freaked her out. She barely nodded and pulled her hand away.

''**Do you want some of my guards to escort you back home?''** He asked. She hesitated but accepted, it was after all far to walk by foot. Nick nodded and snapped his fingers to two guards to get one of the carriages ready. Amazonia followed them but turned around and looked at him.

''**One of the reasons that I came here was to ask you to leave Paris alone.''** She knew that he would ignore her request, but all she could do was atleast try. Nick smiled slightly.

''**I wish that my businesses with Paris won't get in between the two of us. Something I don't wish for might just happen to you if it does.''** He replied her. Amazonia nodded and walked away. She couldn't wait to go back home, never in her life would she ever return her again.

* * *

The Winx and the specialists had spent a few days in Eldorado since Melody's birthday. Timmy and Tecna had gone back to Zenith already, and the others waited for their ride home by the palace entrance.

''**Hi dada.''** Riven said and leaned forward slightly looking straight at his daughter.

''**Dada.''** Melody said. Riven and the others laughed. Musa smiled slightly and looked down on her daughter.

''**Say mama.''** She said. Riven shook his head and whispered 'dada' to Melody, and she once again repeated it. Musa groaned and looked at her husband.

''**It's easier to say it. That's all there is to it.''** She said. Bloom wrapped her arm around Musa's shoulder and smiled at her friend.

''**It will come in time.''** Bloom said. Musa nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

After Amazonia got back to the place later that day, she sat together with Paris and Jack into the courtyard. Paris stood leaning over her giving her a piece of his mind.

''**Why did you go there? After that day in town, why did you go?''** Paris hissed angrily at Amazonia. The first thing she had done when she had got back from the mansion, she told Paris and Jack what had happened.

''**What if something would have happened to you? Tulio would have cut my head off.''** He yelled at her. Amazonia glared angrily up at him, even if she knew that he only wanted what's best for her.

''**Well I'm okey, and he didn't. For god sakes Paris, I'm not a child that you have to look after.''**She said. Paris was about to answer her but changed his mind and sighed deeply instead.

''**Okey, we do it like this. You come away with me and Jack for a few weeks until things have settled down. With us you will be-'' **Amazonia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She waved her hands in front of his face to make him be quiet.

''**No Paris! I can't leave Tulio.''** She said. Paris sighed and walked over to her and embraced her and kissed her temple.

''**I only want to protect you.''** He whispered. Amazonia hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest. She knew.

* * *

Topaz and Miguel stood into the throne-room together with Paris. Miguel laid and sympathetic hand on his shoulder and looked at him begging for forgiveness. Paris didn't know what to feel, the news he just had got just felt like an horrible nightmare that he soon would wake up from. He could feel his eyes starting to well up, but he tried to hide it. Chel came inside through the doors smiling from ear-to-ear but it soon faded away when she saw the facial expressions of all three of them. She looked at Paris and he looked back at her, they stood like that for a few seconds before he hurriedly left the throne-room.

''**Paris? PARIS!''** She yelled and was about to go after him, but she was stopped by her fathers voice.

''**No Chel, stay here.'' **He said. Chel looked at both of her parents in confusion, then she looked back at the door where Paris had walked out.

''**Darling, there is something that your father has to tell you.'' **Topaz said and walked over to Miguel who looked down in the floor in shame. Chel looked worriedly at both of her parents. What could it be that they wanted to make Paris run of like that?

* * *

**What is it that made Paris run off like that? And why would Miguel's news make Chel hate him so much?**

**Poor Musa :( **

**And another cute scene with Paris/Amazonia. After what happened to Miguel and Topaz, will Paris go on his own and if he does will he ever return? **


	20. Might drink a bit more then I should

**I might drink a little bit more then I should tonight**

Chel stood facing her parents in the throne-room. The way they acted and the way that Paris had run outside made her nervous. It was so obvious that there was something wrong, but she had a feeling that it was something more deeper and more complicated then that.

''**You are scaring me, what is it?'' **She whispered. Miguel shook his head and looked down into the floor. Topaz touched his arm supporting him. Miguel looked up at his daughter again looking devastated. Never in her entire life had Chel seen her father like this, not even when her grandparents had died.

''**Honey, there is no easy way to tell you this.''** He said.

_**Flashback**_

Three young children ran outside playing on a meadow. Seven year old Riven chased a five year old Chel, with a 3 year old Tulio trying to catch up with them with a stuffed teddy-bear in his embrace. Fifteen years old younger Miguel and Topaz walked together hand-in-hand a bit further away smiling proudly at their children.

''**I got a marriage request today from King Harry of Nexus.''** Miguel said as they started to walk slowly. Topaz groan angrily.

''**That law is ridiculous. Everybody should marry out of love.''** She said. Miguel nodded his head agreeing.

''**I know, but now this is the way it is. And according to the law, Chel must marry by the time she turns twenty-one.''** He said. Topaz sighed and stopped looking over at all of her children. Riven sat upon Chel making sure she didn't get anywhere.

''**Riven! Get off your sister!''** She yelled at him. Riven growled angrily and unwillingly stood up and crossed his arms. Topaz turned back to Miguel.

''**Riven and Tulio can themselves choose their wives, and no one would be happier then me if Chel could to, but that's unfortunately the reality.''** Miguel sighed sadly.

_**End of Flashback**_

''**I have never heard of any law that I have to get married when I turn twenty-one.''** Chel said and tried to hold back her tears. Was she going to be forced to marry a complete stranger now? She thought that they lived in a modern time.

''**It ceased two years later, by then it was to late.'' **Miguel said and slowly took a step towards her. Chel backed away and shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to go from here, the thought of not be able to spend her life with Paris wasn't even imageble.

''**Mom, you have to do something about this. Please do something!''** Chel begged desperately and ran over to her mother who embraced her. Topaz sighed and stroke her daughters long red hair.

''**I wish I could darling.''** She whispered. Chel broke away and slowly backed away as she looked with hatred at her parents before running outside and up to her room. And in that very moment thunder could be heard and rain started to hit the big windows. Miguel sighed sadly and walked over to sit on his throne resting his forehead into his palm.

* * *

The rain hit hard against the windows. Paris sat into his dark bedroom with only the moonlight peaking inside it. He looked outside into the trees blowing with the wind. The time that Zandra had left him to go out and live out into the desert, starting her own army, he hadn't been happy until he had meet Chel. She was the meaning of his existence. And now when she was suppose to marry someone else, he had nothing left. Since Zandra left three years ago, he never thought that he could ever love anybody, or that anybody could ever love him. Then, he meet Chel, and he had learned to love all over again. But now also she had been taken away from him. What good was there now in his life? He didn't care if Nick actually killed him, right now he wished that he would.

* * *

The next morning, Chel walked in through the doors leading to the throne-room. Inside Topaz, Miguel and Paris waited for her. She held a closer eye on Paris, but he only looked down in the floor the entire time.

''**Aren't you going to say anything?''** She asked him making him look at her carefully with an raised eyebrow.

''**What is there to say? Nothing I have to say can change this whole thing.''** He replied her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she folded her arms.

''**Aren't you gonna fight for us? I thought you loved me, that you wanted to be with me.''** She hissed angrily. Paris shook his head and ran out of the room to shield the fact that he was in emotional pain. Chel ran after him and called his name making him stop and turn around.

''**I didn't take you for a coward!''** She hissed again with tears streaming down her cheeks. Paris tighten his fist harder and sighed deeply as a tear ran down his cheek.

''**We can't be together, that's why it hurts so much! Because you are the only one that I wanna be with.''** He whispered and took her hands into his and brought them to his chest. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds.

''**You're probably better of without me anyway. I'm not even close of worthy of you, and I don't have anything to offer you.''** He added and kissed her fingers lightly as Chel started to cry harder.

''**I don't want anything from you.''** She sobbed and pressed herself closer to him. Paris nodded and gave her a kiss on her lips before slowly backing away.

''**Good-bye.''** He said and walked away leaving Chel heartbroken. She shouldn't hate Paris and she didn't. Even if he wasn't forced to marry a stranger, he was an victim, just as she was.

* * *

Riven walked down the street in town and walked inside the local small pub that was located there. He looked around for a second and saw Paris sitting at the counter emptying his glass. Riven sighed and made his way over to him.

''**I thought I might find you here.''** He said and leaned against the counter. When he didn't get any response, Riven walked around Paris and sat down on the seat next to him.

''**So you found me, what was it that you wanted?''** Paris asked and starred down in his whisky. Riven sighed.

''**Bar man!''** Paris said and pointed down on his empty glass. The guy behind the counter opened the bottle and poured more whisky into Paris's glass.

''**One for my friend since he's here.''** Paris added and took a big sip. The bar man was about to pour into another glass but Riven protested.

''**Do you think that some whisky will make it all okey?''** He asked. Paris chuckled and took another sip.

''**It sure makes it a lot easier for the moment.''** He said and sighed sadly. Riven nodded and looked down at the counter.

''**I know, but the pain comes back, and then you feel even worse. Trust me, I'm speaking of experience. Come on Paris, let's go home.''** Riven patted his shoulder and pulled his arm to make him come back to the palace. Paris looked at him, trying to focus his gaze on Riven's face.

''**Just one. Have one drink with me and then we will go.'' **Paris said. Riven shook his head and sighed.

''**Come on Riven, one! Then I promise, we go.''** Paris spluttered with his whiskey scented breath. Riven battled with himself for a second before accepting unwilling.

''**And not a word to the others, especially Musa. She hates it when I drink.'' **He said and took the glass with whisky.

''**Not a word.''** Paris said and they clinked their glasses together. Both of them emptied their glass at once and put them back on the counter.

* * *

Several hours later, Paris and Riven returned to the palace arm-in-arm giggling like little girls. Even if they tried to be quiet, they failed greatly. They fell on the floor starting to laugh hysterically. Soon they could see a shadow getting closer to them and saw Musa and Chel looking down at them.

''**Hi babe.''** Riven said and tried to stand up but failed and fell again.

''**You have been drinking haven't you?''** Musa asked and folded her arms glaring angrily down at both of them. Riven and Paris laughed harder. Tulio and Amazonia came down the stairs yawning wondering what horrible noise walked around in the palace.

''**How much did you drink?''** Chel asked and looked down at her brother and ex-boyfriend rolling around in the floor still laughing.

''**We just had one or two drinks, we are fine.''** Paris replied her and with much effort managed to stand up and hold his balance with some help from the stair railings.

''**Yes, we can see that.''** Tulio said and pulled his older brother up on his feet and supported him.

''**Just you wait until dad hears about this Riven, he will skin you alive.''** Chel hissed as Tulio and Riven walked by her. Riven pointed towards Musa, who tapped her foot in anger.

''**I'm more afraid of her at the moment.''** He said. Musa growled angrily and walked over to them.

''**You help Paris to bed, I'll manage.''** She said as Riven wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support himself.

''**No it's fine, I can walk back by myself.''** Paris said and started to wobble up the stairs. Musa nodded at Tulio to follow him anyway**. **

''**That's unfair, you started before me and still you can walk.''** Riven yelled after Paris as he and Musa made it back to their room.

''**I stopped drinking the last half-hour.'' **Paris replied him. Musa and Riven got back to their bedroom. She helped him over to the bed and sat him down and quietly peeked into the nursery. When she got back, Riven had taken off his shirt and started to walk towards her.

''**Where are you going?''** She asked angrily and stopped him.

''**I'm going to kiss her goodnight.''** He replied and started walking again, but Musa stopped him a seconds time and lead him back to bed.

''**No you are not. She didn't want to go to sleep before, and I don't want you to go in there and wake her up.'' **She hissed angrily and pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Musa stood up looking down at Riven's sleeping form snoring loudly. She had her arms folded tightly and kicked him lightly with her foot making him to wake up. He groaned loudly and covered his head with one of the pillows.

''**How are you feeling?''** She asked him. Riven sighed deeply and removed the pillow slightly.

''**I have never been this hangover in my entire life, I want to die.''** He groaned and sat up throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He yawned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Musa handled him a cup and he looked grossed out into the green liquid into it.

''**What's this?''** He asked and looked up at her. Musa sighed and walked over to her dresser and picked up her hair brush and started to ran it through her hair.

''**It's Flora's herbal potion, perfect for hangovers.''** She replied him. He took a sip but spit it back into the cup and made an disgusted grimace.

''**Of course, it's no apple juice.''** She laughed.

* * *

Amazonia sat outside into the courtyard reading her book. It didn't rain, but it was neither rather warm or sunny outside. Paris walked outside holding his hands close to his head and groaned. Amazonia giggled as he sat down next to her.

''**Don't be so loud, my head hurts?''** He complained and sighed deeply and rested his head in his palm. Amazonia rolled her eyes and closed her book.

''**You have no other then yourself to blame.''** She said and smiled. Paris groaned more and felt sorry for himself either way.

''**I'm wondering how Riven is feeling? He was in a worse state then I was, he drank more too for that matter.''** He said and took a sip of Amazonia's water bottle that was placed into the grass.

''**I spoke with Musa an hour ago. According to her, he wanted to die.'' **She replied him and crossed her legs and turned around slightly more to him. Paris chuckled, but regretted it when his head started to ache even more.

''**What are you going to do now, with Chel I mean. You can't go down to the pub and drink everyday.''** She said with a smile.

''**I have to leave for a while. Me and Jack with go out to the country-side for a few weeks, to start with.''** He sighed sadly. Even if he didn't want to, leaving was the best thing for him to do at the moment. Maybe not the right, but the best. Amazonia looked at him worriedly.

''**To start with? You mean that you won't come back?!''** She said in fear. Paris looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply.

''**I don't know at the moment, we'll see.''** He said. Amazonia was about to reply him but didn't when she saw Tulio and Fiona walking into the gardens a bit further away. The stood opposite together with Tulio's back towards them. Tulio leaned in closer down to Fiona and she moved her hand to the back of his head and leaned up to kiss him. Amazonia broke out in tears and hurried back into the place and Paris followed her angrily.

''**Wait Am.''** He said and grabbed her wrist to spin her around.

''**I know that you said no before, but come with us for awhile. You need to get out of here and you will be safe with us.''** He said. Amazonia still wasn't sure if she should, and she didn't want to go away to punish Tulio. But maybe it would be good if she and Tulio spend some time apart for awhile, and maybe he had to get some space to himself to think things out. She sighed and nodded finally. But what both of the didn't know was that just after Fiona had kissed Tulio, he pushed her away.

''**I can't believe that I fell for the **_**'I have something in my eye' **_**trick. Grow up Fiona will you?!''** He hissed at her angrily. Fiona just grinned and folded her arms, because she had seen Amazonia and Paris into the courtyard.

* * *

Early the next morning, the sun had barely even started to set behind the mountains. Paris quietly peeked inside Chel's bedroom and saw her sleeping form on top of the bed. He noticed that she had been crying, and she had mush fallen asleep during. She had neither changed to her night gown and she still had messy make-up. He took a good look at her one last time for how long and placed a letter on her nightstand and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

**''I love you. More then anything, I want you to know that. This is the best for the both of us.'' **He whispered and stood back up straight. She shivered and he walked over and took a blanket from one of the arm-chairs and placed it over her before going outside into the courtyard where Jack and Amazonia waited for him with Claudette and Jack's stallion Bellator. The three of them took one last look at the palace before Paris mounted Claudette and Jack helped Amazonia up behind him before he mounted his own horse and they rode off.

**''Have you changed your mind?'' **Paris asked her. Amazonia sighed deeply and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

**''Only that I didn't tell Tulio before, I'm wondering what might happen when we return.'' **She replied him sadly. Paris nodded and sighed.

* * *

**Fiona is not ready to stop just yet to break Tulio and Amazonia up. Nice to see that Tulio is staying faithful to his wife, even though what he and Fiona once shared was special. But now when Amazonia thought that he kissed her and she's going away with Paris and Jack, will Fiona see this as an opportunity to catch Tulio in her net, and will he be able to say no? And some saying that Tulio never loved Fiona, so not true. Not even a little bit true! **

**Poor Chel and Paris ****:-( Love those to together, don't go on about Paris not caring enough about Chel because he didn't really fight for her. Because there wasn't anything that he really could do! Don't hate on neither Miguel or Topaz either, they only followed their law, then it was to late. Of course they want thier daugther to marry whoever she loves.**

**Poor Paris and Riven for their hangovers. But have anyone else to blame then themselves really. ;-) **


	21. That's the way I loved you

**That's the way I loved you**

A few hours later Paris and the others left, the rest of the family sat into the dinning-room having breakfast. Tulio walked inside and yawned while he ran a hand through his messy red locks.

''**Have anyone of you seen Amazonia? She was already gone when I woke up.''** He asked the others as he took his seat. They all shook their head.

''**I haven't seen her since yesterday.''** Musa replied him and lifted Melody from her highchair. Tulio looked over at Fiona and raised his eyebrow in suspicion. All of their heads turned to Chel who walked inside sobbing with Paris letter in her hand.

''**They… they're gone!'' **She sobbed hard and waved the letter in front of everybody. Tulio stood up and walked over to her taking the letter and read it. He didn't finished it and growled angrily and walked back over to the table slamming the letter into the table. Riven picked up the letter and started to read it.

''**I had a feeling that Paris would be involved in this! It was him who told Amazonia to come with him!''** Tulio said and gritted his teeth.

''**If I where you I wouldn't worry to much.''** Riven replied him and gave the letter to Musa. Tulio turned to his brother and raised his eyebrow in frustration.

''**Two ex-criminal twenty-two year old guys is out there somewhere with my eighteen year old wife, and I shouldn't be worry?!''** He hissed. Riven shook his head and folded his arms.

''**You know that Paris adores Amazonia, he wouldn't let anybody do anything to hurt her.''** He said calmly. Tulio nodded his head and grinned sarcastically.

''**Yes, that's what I'm afraid of. I think that Paris might adore her a little bit to much.''** Tulio spat. Chel gasped and stood up glaring at her brother with her chin hanging open.

''**What do you mean by that?''** She yelled at him.

''**Now that you are out of his grasp, he might have set his eyes on something else.'' **He said and shrugged his shoulders without any care for his sisters feelings. Chel sobbed hard and walked over to him with her hands tightly pressed to her sides. The rest of the family sat in shock of Chel and Tulio fighting, which was rare.

''**That's not true! Paris loves me and he would never do such a thing.''** Chel spat at her brother. Tulio nodded and looked down in the floor.

''**Yeah you are quite confident about that are you? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find my wife.''** He said and walked outside, not many seconds later Fiona followed him with a smirk on her face. Musa shook her head in disgust and placed Melody back into her highchair. Chel glared angrily after her younger brother and growled. Miguel carefully cleared his throat.

''**This might be a bad timing to tell you this. Prince Zeke will be arriving today with his parents. We are suppose to welcome them in later tonight.'' **He said. Chel growled angrily at her father and cleaned her fists.

''**I don't want to meet some ridiculous prince! I wish Paris would have told me that he was leaving, then I would have come with him and we had never come back!''** She yelled angrily and ran outside the room.

* * *

Tulio walked quickly through the long corridor. His blood boiled like it never had before, the thought of Amazonia and Paris together did something with him that he never had experienced before. He had always been suspicious of Paris and the close bond he shared with Amazonia. Fiona manages to catch up with him and walked together with him.

''**Why don't you forget about her? This was the best that could happen to us.''** She said and smirked. Tulio stopped and pulled his hair in frustration.

''**Fiona, there is no us anymore! My wife have gone off with two others guys, which I frankly don't trust atleast one of them. I don't even know why she left and no-'' **He stopped his sentence and an light-bulb popped up above his head. Everything made sense now, all just fell right into place. He looked angrily at Fiona and shook his head.

''**It was you! She must have seen when you kissed me and thought-. Oh I'm such and idiot!'' **He growled and started to walk away again. She started to follow him but he turned around and pointed a fingers towards her.

''**Fiona, just leave me alone! You have done enough damage already!''** He hissed and ran up to his room.

* * *

Tulio explained everything to Chel and apologised, everything turned out alright between them in the end. Now the entire royal family stood outside by the entrance waiting to welcome their guests. A ship landed in front of them and outside stepped King Harry and his wife Queen Adrina. After them came a handsome young man with tanned skin, raven hair and green eyes. Topaz and Musa looked at each other and nodded acceptably. Riven growled angrily and softly and discreetly pushed his elbow into Musa's side. Tulio grinned and chuckled quietly. Chel didn't look at her future husband but kept her eyes down in the ground. Miguel and Topaz welcomed the guests.

''**Our oldest, Riven and his wife Musa. The young princess is napping at the moment.''** Miguel said and smiled. Riven and Musa shook the other King and Queen's hand.

''**Our youngest Tulio, newly wedded but his wife had some family emergencies and left early this morning.''** Miguel lied. Tulio nodded and shook their hands.

''**How tragic, another time then.''** Harry said and smiled. Miguel walked over to Chel and pushed her foreward. Chel was forced to look up and at the friendly faces of her soon-to-be-in-laws.

''**Our daughter, Chel.''** Miguel said. Harry nodded and grabbed the arm of his son and pulled him foreward. Chel noticed that the young prince was just as much against this marriage as she was, and decided to make it easier for both of them.

''**Our eldest, Zeke.''** Harry said and pushed the young man a little bit further. Chel curtsied and smiled slightly and reached out her hand. Zeke also smiled and shook her hand.

''**Please to meet you.'' **He said. The evening followed with a dinner. The main subject between Miguel, Topaz, Harry and Adrina was of course Chel and Zeke's engagement. Neither one of the youths said anything at all, Chel sat down looking down in her food. She had pictured Zeke as arrogant, chronic, you name it. Even if he wasn't any Paris, Zeke seemed like a sweet person.

''**Chel? Are you listening to me?''** Her fathers voice made her snap out of thought. She shook her head and smiled slightly.

''**Sorry father, what did you want?''** She asked. Miguel smiled and sighed.

''**You don't mind showing Zeke around the palace grounds tomorrow do you?''** He repeated. Chel hesitated and glanced over at Zeke who smiled at her. She nodded and looked back at Miguel.

''**I'll love to.''** She replied.

* * *

Later that evening Tulio walked back and fourth into his and Amazonia's bedroom with his cellphone tightly pressed to his ear. The whole day had be tried multiply times to reach Amazonia but without any success. Her voicemail went on and Tulio swore.

''**Am, it's me again. I know what you think you saw, but it wasn't like that. Can you please just come home so that we can talk about this? Please, at least call me back.'' **He said and hung up before throwing himself on the bed and sighed deeply.

* * *

The next day, Chel walked outside into the courtyard with Zeke. She had showed him around the entire palace ground, outside and inside. They sat down by the fountain.

''**That was the whole thing then.''** She said and opened her water-bottle and took a sip. Zeke smiled and nodded.

''**It's beautiful.''** He said and tilted his head slightly. Chel sighed and looked at him for a second, battling with herself if she should tell him how she really felt about this.

''**I'm sorry, but I have to tell you about this arranged marriage thing.''** She began. He nodded and crossed his legs.

''**I'm don't like the idea.''** She said and dropped her hand into her knee. She was expecting him to yell at her or something, but instead he grinned widely.

''**I don't either. Frankly excuse me for saying, I hate it.'' **He replied her. Chel sighed in relief and throwed her head backwards.

''**Yes, right? Then we have to do something.''** She said and looked at him again. He nodded and ran a hand through his raven hair.

''**I have… or I had a boyfriend. He broke up with me when we found out about this.''** She sighed and looked down into the ground fighting tears. She cursed Paris for making her feel like this.

''**Then he left, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.''** The tears became harder and harder to prevent from coming. She clutched hard onto her long dress and gritted her teeth hard together.

''**I'm sure you will see him again. If he loves you, he won't be able to stay away.''** Zeke said and smiled. Chel turned her head to look up at him with a tear escaping her violet eyes. Now it was Zeke's turn to look down in the ground as he cleared his throat.

''**I… I have someone back home as well. We have been dating for a few months, but I haven't told my parents yet.''** He said. Chel laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. Zeke turned his head towards her again.

''**I'm sure that she's sweet and that your parents will approve of her.'' **She said before taking another sip out of her water.

''**He. Chel, I'm gay.''** He chuckled slightly. Chel accidentally spit out her water in shock and blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

**Baha! I'm sure you didn't see that coming, I'm so clever. Tehe just kidding :3 **

**No, let's go back to serious mode. You didn't see that coming did ya? Chel's fiancée is homosexual. What will Zeke's parents say about this? **

**Paris and the others shocked all of them, not to say the least it affected Tulio. But if I were him, I wouldn't be very happy that my wife would be alone with to ex-criminals, would you? Or is it that he's just jealous and afraid that Amazonia might not be able to resist Paris charming and sexy looks :3 **

**Looks like Tulio figured out why Amazonia really left. Fiona, shame on you. We want you to go back to your normal self again :-(**


	22. Animal I have become

**Animal I have become **

Chel laid a hand on Zeke's shoulder and smiled slightly. He turned his head towards her again.

**''I'm sure that she's sweet and that your parents will approve of her.''** She said before taking another sip out of her water.

**''He. Chel, I'm gay.''** He chuckled slightly. Chel accidentally spit out her water in shock and blushed in embarrassment.

''**Oh my God, I'm so sorry.''** She said in shame and tried to dry some water that she just had spit on him. He laughed and took her hand.

''**It's okey, it'll dry up.''** He said and patted her hand. She giggled and face palmed herself and groaned. How embarrassing. But when he started to laugh, she did as well. She took his hand and dragged him inside to the throne-room. Zeke froze and looked in horror at the big doors.

''**I don't know if I can tell them.''** He said in a whisper. Chel sighed deeply and put an comforting hand on his shoulder.

''**We have to, or else we'll both live a lie for the rest of our lives. Don't worry, it'll be okey.'' **She said and smiled up at him. Zeke still hesitated but nodded and took a hold of Chel's hand and squeezed it lightly before they walked in together. Chel and Zeke had managed to explain for their parents the reason why they won't get married. Chel because that she was in love with someone else, Zeke for he to was in love with someone, with a man. The news from their oldest son, came as a shock of course to his parents, but they accepted it.

''**I guess no matter what we say, it won't be a wedding?''** Harry said and smiled over at the young adults. Chel and Zeke shook their heads happily.

* * *

Almost five weeks later, Paris, Jack and Amazonia returned to the palace. All of them in better health that they had when they left. Amazonia lifted one of the packing and started to walk, but Paris hurried after her and took it away from her.

''**No, you can't carry something that heavy!''** He said and they walked inside and into the courtyard and meet Musa, Chel and Fiona having their fairy practise. By the sight of them from the air, Musa yelled to the others and pointed down. Chel, like a bolt of happiness flew directly into Paris arms making him fall down to the ground. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and pressing her chin up against him and just wouldn't let go.

''**I thought I never would see you again!''** She said and changed back to her ordinary clothes again. Paris smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''**Where's Tulio?''** Amazonia asked. Fiona shot dirty glares at her as she folded her arms and huffed. Musa looked at her annoyed before turning around to Amazonia and smiled.

''**I think he might be in your room. He have really missed this couple of weeks, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see that you are back.''** She said and smiled. Amazonia nodded and walked back inside the palace.

''**What about the prince?''** Paris asked confused. Chel frowned her eyebrows but remembered that he still didn't know. She smiled and expanded the space between them to look at him.

''**Well, he couldn't marry me because of… sexuality reasons.''** She replied him. Paris and Jack looked at each other even more confused then before. Chel giggled and ran a hand through Paris's hair.

''**He was very handsome indeed, and rich too.''** She said and looked over at Musa and Fiona who nodded in agreement. Paris frowned his eyebrows in slight jealousy.

''**But, I could never please him the way I should be able to if you know what I mean?'' **She said and grinned slightly. Paris was still confused but soon both he and Jack broke out in hysterical laughter. Paris laid down and hold his arms over his aching stomach, making Chel fall to the ground with a huff.

''**Your parents were going to make you marry a homosexual?''** He asked and dried a tear away from the corner of his eye.

''**They didn't know he was, nor did his parents!''** She replied him and folded her arms. Jack and Paris looked at each other again and started to laugh again. In the meantime, Amazonia stood outside her and Tulio's bedroom. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Tulio sat inside into one of the arm-chairs looking over some papers. He looked up and dropped the papers in the chair besides him as he ran over to her and embraced her.

''**You're back! Is it really you?''** He asked and cupped both of her checks and held her face. She smiled slightly and nodded.

''**It's not what you think! I know what you saw that day, but it wasn't..''** He said but she interrupted him by shacking her head and wrapping her arms around his neck.

''**I don't want to talk about it, I believe you.''** She said and sighed.

* * *

It was late, Fiona sat into the empty hallways and read her book. The only sound that could be heard was her own breathing. From the darkness, a thin figure approached her and revealed to be Musa. Fiona looked up at her smiling but it faded away when she saw Musa's serious glance.

''**What is it?''** She said worriedly. Musa sighed and sat down next to her and crossed her long legs.

''**You have to stop your hunt of Tulio, it's to inappropriate. I know that you still loves him deeply, but this has to stop before somebody gets hurt even further.''** She said and looked at her. Fiona raised an eyebrow and shut her book.

''**He won't leave Amazonia, and she can give him something that you can't.''** Musa added. Fiona growled and stood up.

''**I'll never stop fight. I love him, and I know that we are meant to be together. Good night!''** She said and walked away. Musa sighed deeply and let her head fall backwards.

* * *

Tulio always turned into a little cloud of darkness when he saw Amazonia with Paris. He stood inside his bedroom with folded arms looking outside into the garden. Amazonia walked with arms hooked with Paris. They laughed and played with each other. His eyes became smaller and his teeth pressed tightly together.

''**Cosy isn't it?''** He heard a female voice from behind. He turned slightly and saw Fiona's green eyes and felt her hand placed on his shoulder. He growled angrily and looked back outside the window.

''**They are just friends, Amazonia told me so.'' **He told her and folded his arms. Fiona made a doubtful noise and walked over to his side and turned to him.

''**Amazonia told you so. And you think that she tells you everything?'' **Fiona hissed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She cast a quick look over at Amazonia and Paris before turning back to her former lover.

''**Look at they Tulio, does it look like she and Paris discuss what they had for breakfast?'' **Tulio started to breath heavier when Amazonia comb Paris's hair with her hand. It itched in his fists and he curled them into tight fists. He had never felt like with before, what was he suppose to think?

''**I guess they had the time to become even better friends, you know, when you weren't around.''** She said in a whisper knowing that it would bring him over the edge. He turned to her and looked down at her. And this was the time to leave, which she did with a smirk on his face. Soon they would be together again.

* * *

Musa, Paris and Amazonia stood outside in the courtyard with Claudette. Amazonia gave the mare a piece of carrot before placing a soft kiss on her mule.

''**I think Tulio saw you two together this morning.'' **Musa said as she supported Melody on her hip. Amazonia turned her head over to look at Musa, and her eyes was about to pop out of her head as she bit her lips nervously.

''**He saw us together?'' **She said worriedly and looked up at Paris, who looked quite calmer then her. Musa nodded.

''**Yes Amazonia, you have got to tell him what's going on.'' **She said. Amazonia looked down into the ground and hugged herself with her arms. She didn't know what she was afraid of really, it was maybe normal in this situations. Paris felt that she was battling with herself, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed her tightly against him.

''**He has a right to know, the sooner the better'' **He said. Amazonia nodded and sighed deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The sun had set in distance, Tulio sat into the kitchen polishing his blade when Amazonia walked in with fumbling fingers. He looked up at her and smiled widely, she returned it slightly.

''**Can I talk to you for a minute**?'' She asked nervously and sat down opposite him.

**''Of course, you don't have to ask.''** He chuckled and grinned over at her. Amazonia smiled slightly more tried to keep her breathing under control. She was about to pluck up the courage and tell him what she meant to when he spoke instead.

''**It's so good that you're back, for a moment I didn't think that you ever where coming back.''** Amazonia gulped hard and suddenly it got difficult to breath.

**''I didn't think that I would, but I had to.'' **She whispered and looked down into the counter. He looked up at her confused and frowned one of his eyebrows.

**''What do you mean?'' **He asked and put his sword down for a second. Amazonia looked up and opened her mouth but she couldn't find the right words.

**''Something... because I... because I don't only have myself to think of know…''** She said as she looked down in the counter again. She plucked up the courage to look at him and her eyes meet his.

**''Tulio, I'm pregnant.'' **She smiled shyly. Tulio kept on staring at her without saying a word. He looked to be in slight shook but mostly he looked angry.

**''Well?'' **She asked carefully and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that they had decided to wait to have children but apparentlymother nature had something else in mind for them.

**''Who's is it?''** He asked harshly. Amazonia's smile faded away and could feel her stomach knot itself inside of her.

**''What? What did you just say?'' **She asked angrily and shot daggers at him. The nerve of that guy! Tulio throwed the rag that he had polished with onto the counter hard before leaning over the counter so that their faces almost touched.

**''Is it mine or Paris?!''** He asked again. Amazonia looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes as she flew up from her chair and made it fall and she rushed outside the room leaving Tulio alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Tulio stupid for believing that Amazonia would be carrying Paris's baby? Who is the father really? **

**I probably should have written the part where Zeke told his parents that he was homosexual, but… I'm not really sure why I didn't, guess I couldn't find out a good way of doing it. At least Chel and Paris is back together, but will she stay with him if Paris is the father of her sister-in-laws baby?**

**Next time Tulio finds out who really is the father of Amazonia's unborn child. Chel and Paris meets a new friend. Melody needs to take a bath, she doesn't want to. **


	23. Falling to pieces

**Falling to pieces**

The next morning, everybody sat having their breakfast. Tulio had oversleeped and came late, when he walked into the doors of the northern entrance, Amazonia looked up and throwed her napkin angrily down on the table and stood up.

''**It's not enough air in here.''** She said angrily and walked out from the southern entrance. Tulio could see the anger she was feeling towards him and was about to follow her but stopped when Paris did instead. Tulio angrily followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight. He then walked over to the rest of his family and sat down, he looked over at Fiona who grinned widely telling him _'told you so.' _with her eyes. This only made him even more angry. The others looked at him confused.

''**What?''** He hissed.

* * *

Musa stood in the kitchen cleaning Melody's plate. She finished it before going over to take a seat opposite Amazonia.

**''Look I don't know what crazy ideas Tulio have got in his head, but is it really that surprising?'' **She asked and smiled slightly. Amazonia looked up at her.

**''What do you mean?! Paris and I we have never…'' **She said in frustration, but Musa interrupted her smiling.

**''I don't mean that, it's like talking to a rattlesnake with you.'' **Musa laughed and put her hands up in defence joking. Amazonia calmed down and smiled slightly.

''**I mean, look at your and Paris's relationship. And you have been gone with him for almost five weeks and you turn up pregnant. Tulio was a prisoner for a very long time, and it's difficult for him to trust people. I guess he's just used to suspect whatever he sees.''** She said and shrugged her shoulder lightly. Amazonia sighed lightly and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

**''How could he ask me who's baby it is? How could he Musa?'' **She whispered lightly as tears started to well up in her eyes. In that moment Tulio walked inside, not letting his eyes of Amazonia the entire time. Her back was facing him, but she could hear just by his footsteps that it was him.

''**We are ready to go, are you coming?'' **He asked. Musa nodded and smiled. Tulio wanted to say something to her, but couldn't. He sighed deeply before exiting the room again.

**''You want my advice?'' **Musa asked as she stood up and put her long hair into a high ponytail. Amazonia looked up at her and nodded.

''**Go and put him straight, and forgive him.'' **She added before placing a hand on Amazonia's shoulder, stroking it lightly and going outside. Amazonia growled in frustration and throwed her head backwards.

* * *

Riven and Tulio stood a bit away down in town looking over at Jack and Paris standing hovering over two girls. Even if one of them seemed more interested in Paris then he in her. Jack wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to the other one, she smiled and put it into her pocket, before they left together. Chel walked up to Paris and the other one and wrapped her arm around Paris's waist, making the other girl huff and walk away. Tulio growled angrily over at Paris.

**''Face it little brother. He's a Romeo, he's got all of the girls eating out of his hand.'' **Riven said and laid a hand upon Tulio's shoulder. Tulio turned around and glared at him.

**''Would you shut up?!'' **He hissed angrily and slapped Riven's hand away. They walked over to Paris and Chel.

**''Hey Paris, I want to talk to you. In private.''** He said and looked over at his sister. Chel frowned her eyebrows and started to walk over to Riven.

''**It sound's serious.'' **She said and hooked arms with Riven.

''**It is.'' **Tulio replied her and looked at Paris the entire time. Riven and Chel happily walked away together.

**''Alright tell me straight up, are you sleeping with her?'' **Tulio blurted out. Paris frowned his eyebrows and grinned slightly.

''**That's between Chel and I, don't you think?'' **He said. Tulio rolled his eyes and shook his head. He sighed deeply and tighten his fists.

**''Is Amazonia carrying your baby or mine?'' **Paris's chin dropped to the ground. He frowned his eyebrows in surprise and stood up straight. Paris was both slightly longer and more muscular then Tulio, but he would never take it to his advantage.

**''How can you even think that?'' **He said, still couldn't understand who Tulio would ever believe that Amazonia would carry his baby.

**''I have seen how you to are so-'' **Tulio hissed and pointed his fingers over at Paris, but he was interrupted by Paris rolling his eyes.

**''Tulio, you are an idiot. I would like to kick the creeping crap out of you at the moment, but I can't because we are in a place full of people.''**Paris hissed in a whisper.

''**But I'll tell you what happened. I was planning to never come back, what did I have to come back to? As far as I knew, Chel was getting married.'' **Paris said and Tulio nodded in understanding. Paris sighed deeply before continued.

''**Amazonia probably was going to stay as well because of what she saw between you and Fiona, but then we found out that she was pregnant.'' **Tulio looked down into the ground in shame. Even though it was Fiona who kissed him, he was the one that didn't tell her right away.

''**If she decided to stay, I was prepare to help her raise the baby as my own. After all, I see this baby as my niece or nephew.'' **Paris added. Tulio looked up again but not at Paris.

''**But she couldn't take her baby away from it's father, you Tulio.''** Now he looked at Paris and sighed deeply. He didn't know how horrible he had treated Amazonia and how much pain he had caused her.

''**How can you even think she would betray you, she loves you. Now I think you own her an apology, don't you?'' **Tulio sighed and nodded before walking away.

* * *

Tulio and Riven walked back to the palace after Tulio's and Paris's conversation. He told Riven when they got back and walked outside into the courtyard. Tulio thought of long and hard what he was suppose to tell Amazonia when he got the change. Outside from the palace, Melody came running all covered in dried paint, and Musa soon following. For a second Tulio's problems where forgotten as he picked up Melody. Musa gasped for her breath when she reached them.

''**I'm thinking about getting a leash for her, god she's fast.''** Musa joked and put her hands on her hips. Tulio and Riven laughed.

''**Why is she's covered in paint?''** Riven asked the mother of his child and scratched some of it away from Melody's hand.

''**She drew a picture for Chel.''** Musa replied him. Tulio dramatically gasped and looked down at Melody.

''**You did one for Chel and not for me?''** Tulio said pretending to be hurt, Melody giggled. He raised her into the air and placed her onto his shoulders making Melody squeal in happiness. Both Musa and Riven smiled and he wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulders. Musa took a better look at Tulio and Melody. Even though he was still young, Tulio was mature for his age and she had no doubt that he would be able to make a great father for his unborn child, even if he does or say things that proves against it. Riven and Musa looked at each other and nodded agreeing. Tulio looked at them confused.

''**What?''** He chuckled slightly as he hold his hands on Melody's back supporting her. Musa shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head on Riven's shoulder.

''**We where just agreeing on what a good father you'll make.''** She replied him with Riven nodded agreeing. Tulio's smile faded away and he sighed sadly.

''**I want to be. But Amazonia hates me, and I don't blame her.''** He said and looked away. Musa shook her head and sighed.

''**No, she doesn't. She's just upset with you. She'll come around, just give her some time.''** She replied him before walking over behind him putting her hands around Melody lifting her down from Tulio's shoulders.

''**Come on darling, we need to give you a bath.''** She said and supported Melody on her hips.

''**No.''** Melody replied and looked up at her mother as she shook her head. Both Riven and Tulio grinned.

''**Yes, or else you will be murky.''** Musa said again and brushed a lock of magenta hair from Melody's forehead.

''**No.''** Melody said again. Musa smiled and rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

''**Rebellious and lippy. There is no doubt who her father is.''** Musa said and grinned slightly as she walked past Riven. He grinned and kicked after her. Musa stopped and turned around to Tulio with a sympathetic face.

''**I'm sorry, I'm such a troll. I didn't mean to.''** She said. Tulio laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Still down in town, Paris and Chel walked together hand-in-hand between the many stalls. From one they could hear a man yell and turned around to see a big man holding a little boys wrist. They hurried over to them and Paris dragged the man of the boy. Terrified, the little boy who was about six-eight years old, ran away.

''**And don't show your face around here again.''** The stall-manager yelled angrily after him. Chel looked after the boy before turning back to the man.

''**What was all that about?''** She hissed angrily at him.

''**He tried to steal food from me, it's not the first time I see him around here.''** He replied her angrily. Chel frowned her eyebrows in anger and picked some apples and put them into a paper bag.

''**Pay him Paris.''** She said and started to walk away. Paris shrugged his shoulders and picked up money to pay him before running after Chel.

* * *

Tulio still hadn't thought of any good way to apologise to Amazonia yet. He stood into the throne-room with a clip-board writing on a piece of papers. Suddenly he felt a small hand stroking his back.

''**Am?''** He asked and turned around but saw Fiona instead. He sighed deeply and continued to write.

''**Would you please stop doing that? Amazonia might see and get a wrong idea.'' **He said. Fiona put her hands on her hips and smiled.

''**Would that be so bad?''** She asked him. Tulio looked up from the clip-board and frowned one if his eyebrows.

''**Yes.''** He replied her before leaving the room with Fiona following him.

''**Yes it would since we are going to have a baby soon.''** He added. Fiona stopped and looked at him sadly. She felt her heart starting to beat faster and tears built up in the corner of her eyes.

''**A baby?''** She whispered. Tulio nodded and folded his arms.

''**But now, because of you Amazonia ran away, I then accused her of cheating and now she won't let me anywhere near her.''** She gasped. How dared he blame this on her?

''**Don't!''** She spat at him.

''**Do you have any idea of what you have done? You might have ruined two lives!'' **Tulio said with gritted teeth.

''**It could have been our baby Tulio, it still can be!''** She said in a whisper and reached out to cup his cheek but before she could, Tulio was already on his way away leaving Fiona heartbroken.

* * *

Chel and Paris ran into an alley looking for the boy. When they got there, the only thing they could see was a paper box. Paris was about to turn around and walk away, but Chel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She slowly made her way towards the box.

''**Hello?''** She called. At first nothing happened, but soon the little boy peaked out from it. Chel smiled and kneeled down sticking her hand down into the bag and grabbed an apple which she reached out for him. The boy slowly walked towards her and grabbed the apple. While he took a bit from it, Chel reached forward to feel on his forehead.

''**He has a high fever. Does your parents live here too?''** She asked him. The little boy shook his head and took another bit from the apple. She sighed and walked over to Paris.

''**We have to help him, he can't be all on his own out here.''** She whispered. Paris took another look at the boy and sighed deeply. Of course he agreed with her, but….

''**But what can we do?''** He asked her again. Chel thought for a second before going back to the boy and kneeled down.

''**What's your name?''** She asked and smiled. The boy looked at her for a few seconds.

''**Teddy.''** He replied shyly. Chel smiled and tilted her head slightly.

''**I'm Chel.''** The boy nodded.

''**I know, you're the princess aren't you?''** Chel nodded and smiled wider.

''**How would you feel about coming with me and my friend here back to the palace?'' **Teddy nodded his head still very shyly. Chel smiled and stood up taking his hand in hers. They started to walk towards Paris.

''**Are you sure about this Chel?''** He asked her. Chel stopped and grabbed his hand with her other and they started to walk up to the palace.

''**Of course I'm sure, what else could we do?''** She replied him. Paris sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

**So what do you think? Will Tulio be a good father and will Amazonia let him be one? Now when Tulio knows that he really is the father of the baby, will he be able to accept Amazonia's and Paris's close relationship? **

**Melody sure is a copy of her father, even if she earned her mothers beauty. **

**Poor Fiona, the love of her life is going to have a baby with somebody else. Will she stay around for much longer? Don't worry that I make Fiona act the way she is, there is a reason why she does. You'll soon find out why she is, if I didn't have a plan for her, then I wouldn't make her that way.  
**

**And what will Teddy's future hold? Will he be able to stay at the palace with Chel, will she become an new mom for him and will Paris be able to accept this new little person in his life? What happened to Teddy's real parents? **

**Next time Tulio tries to apologise to Amazonia, Chel finds out if Teddy will be able to stay with them and Musa feels like a bad mother. **

**And by the way, did you see episode 19 of season 5? Oh my my, that's all I'm saying not to give anything away. But I do think that it's not what it's look like... damn now I maybe said to much :(  
**


	24. Fighting for you

**Fighting for you**

Chel and Paris got back to the palace with Teddy. Paris admired Chel for helping the poor boy, but what did she had in mind in the future.

''**Dorothy, would you please give him a bath, then you bring him down to us in the kitchen.'' **Chel asked a maid. She nodded and reached out for Teddy's hand smiling friendly. Teddy hide behind Chel and clutched onto her dress. Chel smiled and stroke his head.

''**Don't worry, Dorothy is really nice. You go with her and then she will bring you to me.'' **She said. Teddy nodded and went with the maid. Chel and Paris started to walk down to the kitchen together.

''**Chel, you makes sure he get's a bath and some food. Then what?'' **Paris asked and scratched the back of his head. Chel looked at him for a second before sighing.

''**Then he'll stay here at the palace with us.''** She replied him.

* * *

Tulio sat into his bedroom, seated in one of the arm-chairs with one of the many photo-albums into the palace. Flipping through the pictures of his grandparents and his fathers younger years. Miguel had an younger sister who died when she was three, Chel is named after her and therefore her full name is Chel II. Further into the album picture of his parents wedding, Riven's, Chel's and his childhood years, Riven's Red Fountain pictures, Riven and Musa's wedding, Melody and finally his wedding with Amazonia. Tulio sighed deeply and went back to the picture of Melody. In about 7 and a half month, a new member to the family would arrive. Tulio growled and throwed the album onto the bed before leaving the room.

* * *

While Paris sat with Teddy eating, Chel stood a bit away with Topaz. Both of the women looked at the little boy. He had dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes with a hint of green in them. Topaz sighed deeply and folded her arms looking back at her daughter.

''**Are you sure that he doesn't have any parents that is worried about him?''** She asked. Chel nodded her head and sighed still looking at Teddy.

''**You should have seen the place that he was living, it's was horrible.''** She said and looked up in her mothers honey coloured eyes. A loud yawn could be heard from the counter, and they turned to look at Teddy with his mouth open stretching his arm up in the air. Paris helped him down from the high chair and took his hand.

''**I'll go put him down into one of the empty bedroom.''** He said as they walked past them. Chel nodded and stroke Paris's shoulder and smiled widely at him. When they both had left, Chel turned back to Topaz who smiled.

''**I'm proud of you for wanting to help that poor little boy. But you'll have to check with your father first, if he agrees then he can stay here.''** She said. Chel wrapped her arms tightly around Topaz's neck and hugged her before running out of the kitchen and up to her father's study.

* * *

Tulio stood outside Musa's and Riven old bedroom for a second hesitating. He took a deep breath and walked inside. Amazonia sat on top of the bed with her hands resting on top of her stomach and looked outside the window, but the sound of the door opening, she turned her head to see her husband standing in the doorway. She swallowed hard and turned around towards the window again.

**''I've been a fool Am.'' **Tulio whispered and took a few steps into the room. Amazonia chuckled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

**''Yeah, I would say that it sums it up pretty well.'' **She said and looked down into the floor. Tulio sighed and took one of the arm-chairs and carried it over to Amazonia and placed it by her side.

**''I thought-'' **He began and sat down, but she interrupted him and glared angrily at him.

**''I know what you thought Tulio.'' **She sighed and closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Tulio bit his teeth together and cleaned his hands into fists.

**''I was scared Am, scared of losing you again.'' **He said. Amazonia turned back to look at him, more angrily then before.

**''And this is how you want to make me stay? You can keep you suspicion, your doubt and-''** She didn't finish the sentence, just turned away from him again. He sighed and reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away. Tulio was close to tears.

**''Please Am, I don't know why I doubted you. Of all the people in the world, you are the person I trust and respect the most.'' **He said and looked down into the floor. Amazonia looked up at him carefully, her face softer then before.

**''Tulio.'' **She whispered and noticed how upset her was. He shook his head and looked up at her.

**''No you're gonna hear this. When I see you two together, it's like I becomes a completely different person. I have this anger and jealousy inside me. But I don't anymore, because I know that what you and Paris have together, is not what I at first thought.'' **He said and placed one hand on her leg.

''**You are my purpose, and I love you. I'm so sorry.'' **He added and looked at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Amazonia sighed deeply and took his hands in hers.

''**If I hadn't doubted you, we never would have been apart. And we are never gonna be again are we Tulio?'' **She asked. Tulio smiled and shook his head. Amazonia brought his hands over to her stomach and smiled slightly over at him.

**''Because I need you. Now more then ever.'' **Tulio nodded and got down onto his knees in front of her and leaned up to kiss her.

''**I'll be there, for every step of the way.'' **He whispered when they broke apart.

* * *

Paris stands outside with Claudette of in the courtyard letting her be able to come out in the fresh air for some time. He stroke her gently over her stomach and smiled. Not only was he about to become an uncle to Amazonia's and Tulio's child, in about 5 months, Claudette was also going to have a foal. He walked back over to her head but turned around when he heard his name from the palace. Chel came running in fast speed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and clashed her lips together with his.

''**He agreed. My father agreed for Teddy to stay here.''** She said happily as they broke apart. Paris smiled slightly and nodded. Chel frowned her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him.

''**What's wrong? Aren't you happy about it?''** She asked. Paris smiled and shook his head as he took her hands in his.

''**I'm, but I just want you to be sure that you are ready to take care of a six-year old?''** Chel frowned her eyebrows further and placed her hand on her hips. Paris realised that she had misunderstood that he was saying and though for a second.

''**I just wonder if you realise that it's a person you have to take care of, not a toy that you can throw away when you get tired.''** Chel smiled and hugged him again as she placed her head on his chest.

''**I know, and it's going to be tough I'm aware of that. But I want and I'm ready to take care of him, it feels like it's meant to be that we found him.''** Paris sighed and nodded.

''**Okey, then I'll help you. Because that little boy needs all the love and security that he can get right now.''** Paris said but he was interrupted by Amazonia coming rushing outside from the doors with a paper in her hands. By the sight of Chel, she quickly put it into her pocket and walked over to them.

''**Paris I need to talk to you, I'm sorry Chel but it's really important.'' **She said. Chel nodded and gave Paris a kiss before she left. When she was out of sight, Amazonia gave the piece of paper to Paris.

''**He want to see me again.''** She whimpered. Paris read the letter and growled angrily. He thought for a second before turning back to her.

''**Don't do anything, don't contact him or go there. I'll take care of it.''** He said. Amazonia looked up at him worriedly with her big blue eyes.

''**You're not going to do anything stupid are you?''** She asked. Paris smiled and shook his head and embraced her.

* * *

Musa stood into the throne-room facing the windows. She sighed deeply and folded her arms. Riven walked over to her and embraced her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

''**You're overreacting Muse.''** He said carefully afraid that his wife would blast him into the wall with her most powerful spells. Musa sighed again and turned her head slightly to look at him.

''**Yeah, easy for you to say!''** She spat angrily at him. Musa knew that what was troubling her wasn't Riven's fault, and she somewhere deep inside that he was also right.

''**Just give her some time, she has to say it sometimes. You don't expect her to never say mommy do you?''** Riven said and spun her around. Musa sighed and rested her hand on her hips as she looked up at him.

''**He's right dear.''** Topaz said as she sat down on the floor with his grand-daughter and smiled at the toddler. She stroke Melody's over her head as she looked over at her son and daughter-in-law.

''**Riven didn't call me mama until he was almost two, and Chel was over eighteen months.''** She added. Musa sighed sadly and turned around folding her arms again.

''**Maybe she just doesn't recognise me enough, I was separated from her for a long while I was in the ocean. I missed to much time that was important for my bonding to her.'' **She said and pulled her arms closer to her chest. Riven shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

''**You have made up for all that time, you only need to give her more time.'' **He whispered comforting. Musa started sobbing. Melody turned over to her parents and sensed that something was wrong and reached hard to this.

''**Mama.''** She cried out and looked up over at them. Musa and Riven turned around in surprise and looked at her. Melody repeated again. Musa light up and ran over to pick up her daughter and hugged her tightly. Riven and Topaz looked at each other and smiled widely.

* * *

Paris sat inside his bedroom, by the end of the bed with his phone into his hands. He growled angrily and put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. The dark voice answered at the other side of the line.

''**Nick, it's Paris.'' **He just knew that Nick's lips turned into a grin.

''**Paris? Why do I have the pleasure?''** Nick said.

''**I only called to tell you to stay away from Amazonia!''** Paris asked and placed one hand on his leg. Nick chuckled slightly.

''**Why don't you have come here tomorrow morning? I have a proposition that might interest you.''** Nick said. Paris hesitated for a second. But this sounded really important, but could he be trusted?

''**You have my wotrd that this is entire professional, it's not a trap.'' **Nick added. Paris sighed and nodded.

''**Alright, I'll be there.''** He said. Nick hung up and Paris did the same.

* * *

**Amazonia forgave Tulio for his rude and unacceptable behaviour. Does he speak the truth about being there for her and the baby or will his jealousy stir up more problems for them? **

**Looks like Teddy is staying with Chel and the others, but like Paris said, is she really ready to be responsible for a six-year old? **

**Nick is back again and contacted Amazonia, what could he want with her now? And what kind of proposition could Nick have for Paris, or is he just walking into a trap? Suspense! **

**Next time, Paris goes to see Nick, Amazonia and Fiona gets into a heated argument that might lead to something catastrophic.**


	25. There are worse things I could do

**There are worst things I could do**

Early that morning Paris left for the mansion. His head were filled with thoughts about what this could be about. What could Nick offer to him that could be positive for Paris, and why did he want to? He arrived after a long ride and dismounted Claudette. Nick stood outside the main doors with his nasty smirk. Paris walked up the stairs to him, Nick reached out his hand for Paris to shake which he did.

''**Welcome back Paris.''** He said before they went inside. Many dirty glares landed on Paris from the others, but he didn't really care. He knew why they looked at him that way, and it was noting that was going to change that. When he and Nick where well and safe into Nick's study, they say down and Paris couldn't wait any longer to hear why he was brought there.

''**You must be curious about what I asked you here for?'' **Nick asked and leaned back to his chair as he folded his arms. Paris nodded and leaned back into his chair as well.

''**I want you to design a new weapon for us.''** Nick said. Paris seemed shocked and frowned his eyebrows.

''**The others have tried, but the result isn't even close to your standards.''** Nick smirked and took out something from the top drawer, it was a simple gun that he reached it over to Paris. Paris took it and rolled his eyes.

''**To heavy, way to slow and useless in combat.''** Paris said as he placed the gun back at the desk. Nick nodded and put it back into the drawer.

''**So, how about it? Of course there is something for you in it, how about I forget all about what happened that night when Leon died?''** He asked and leaned over to rest on the desk. Paris sighed and thought for a second. Should he? If he now did design another weapon for Nick and he would stop torment him about Leon, then it might be a good idea. But if he did, it could also lead that Nick would have another big advantage. Paris stood up and looked down at the young man behind the desk.

''**I'll see what I can do. I'll be in touch.''** He said before leaving. Nick smirked wickedly and sighed in victory.

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful day. Musa, Chel and Teddy walked through town to get Teddy some new stuff. Chel and Teddy had grown very close to each other and he had also found a liking towards Musa.

''**Why didn't Paris come along?''** Musa asked and looked over at her sister-in-law. Chel sighed and looked back at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

''**He was going to, but he had to do something else. It sounded really important, I just hope that he won't get himself into any trouble.''** Chel replied her.

* * *

When he got back to the palace, the first Paris did was to go back up to his room and started to sketch on Nick's new weapon. For almost an hour he had tried over and over again, but over and over again he would crumble the paper and throwed it on the floor. He could believe that he actually sat and did this to his most greatest enemy, but if it meant for Nick to leave him and the others again then so be it. He throwed the next sketched on the floor with the others.

''**I used to do it on the first try, I can't believe how rusty I'm.'' **He growled.

* * *

Amazonia walked though the corridors with Fiona behind her. Amazonia could understand Fiona's anger and feeling betrayed, but at some point she had to get over it. In the past she had been threaten badly, and it wasn't until she meet Tulio and the others that she had started to stand up for herself. But with Fiona, it was still difficult.

''**You aren't worth of having Tulio's baby, I'm the one that should be carrying that child, and it's because of you that I'm not!''** Fiona hissed. Amazonia stopped and turned around to look at her. Fiona stood glaring angrily at her with folded arms. Amazonia's thoughts went back to her own mother, she had started to get past all the things that had happened and finally started to move on. Upset, she started to run down the stairs, but in her hurry she accidentally stepped wrong and fell.

''**Amazonia!''** Fiona shrieked in panic. She rolled all the way down to the floor, Fiona hurried down to Amazonia's unconscious body and kneeled down and flipped her over.

''**Amazonia, can you hear me?''** She cried again. This wasn't suppose to happen.

* * *

**Oh dear god I can't believe how short this chapter was, that's why I uploaded it so soon after chapter 23. **

**But anyway, what do you think about Paris working for Nick? Will be fall back into his criminal ways or will he be able to resist the temptation of power? **

**And Amazonia falling down the stairs, will she and the baby survive? Fiona does not like Amazonia, but does she really wish her dead? What will Tulio do when he founds out? **

**Next time, Tulio's founds out about what happened to Amazonia, horrible memories catch up with Riven and Musa, while Paris get's into a fight with a mysterious person down in the town.  
**


	26. Hurt

**Hurt**

Amazonia tried to fight the tears by the thought of her horrible past. This was one of the times that she had to stick up for herself, but it was to heavy right now. She ran down the stairs, but in all of her hurry she put one foot wrong and fell. The only thing in her mind was that she had to protect her child, but half-way down she slammed her head hard against one of the steps and everything went black. In fear and panic Fiona called out to her before running down to Amazonia's body.

''**Amazonia, can you hear me?'' **She cried. This was not how it was suppose to happen. Amazonia was one of her least favourite person, but she would never wish this for her, and especially in her condition. After all it was just an innocent and helpless little baby that she might just have caused it's death.

''**Am?''** She heard a voice coming from behind and turned around to see Tulio, Riven and Musa come running towards her. Tulio kneeled besides his wife and lifted her head slightly. Riven ran down to get the healer and Musa stood staring down at the others in horror.

''**Amazonia? Do you hear me?''** Tulio asked, but she was still unconscious. He turned up and look over at Fiona in anger.

''**What have you done to my wife?! You pushed her down the stairs!''** He yelled at her. Fiona started to sob even more. Tulio had every right to be angry at her, she was mad at herself. Tulio scooped Amazonia's body up and before he left, he turned back to Fiona one more time.

**''Is this the way you get what you want Fiona? What the hell is wrong with you?!''** He hissed before he left. Fiona stood up and sobbed harder. Musa embraced her and stroke her back.

''**I didn't want this to happen!''** Fiona sobbed. Musa nodded and embraced her tighter.

''**I know you didn't.'' **She whispered.

* * *

Paris walked through the halls to the mansion with steady steps and without knocking he went inside Nick's study and throwed a bunch of papers onto the desk.

''**There you have it. Sketches, instructions and everything else that you need to know. You'll have to build it yourself.''** Paris said still standing up. Nick nodded and smirked as he looked through the papers. He looked up at Paris and nodded agreeing.

''**Looks good, but then again I knew it would.''** He said and walked over to the safe to place the sketches inside it.

''**So now we are even, you can leave me and my family alone.''** Paris said and was about to go for the door, but soon turned around again.

''**It's not over until I say it's over. I have big plans for this place, I'm going to make it even more successful then Leon did. You can be a part of it if you like.'' **Nick said. Paris frowned his eyebrows suspiciously.

''**How would you like to get your place as lieutenant back?''** Nick smirked. Paris grinned and shook his head.

''**I will never work for you.''** Paris hissed and left. Nick's smirk faded away as he glared angrily at the door.

''**Fine, have it your way then.''** He said to himself.

* * *

Not long after the accident, Amazonia woke up again. When she did, Tulio sat by her side holding her hand. She looked at him and realised that he had been crying. He told her what had happened. The healer arrived and examined her.

''**You're very lucky your highness, both you and the baby will be alright.''** The older woman said and smiled. Both Tulio and Amazonia sighed in relief.

''**You where excellent, you must have protected it well during your fall.''** She added as she put her coat on and walked over to Amazonia's bedside and placed a hand on Tulio's shoulder.

''**Now, the only this you need to do now it rest. Don't get up and walk around for the rest of the day. Then you should take it easy the first couple of days.'' **Amazonia nodded and squeezed Tulio's hand tighter. The healer smiled and nodded before she bowed and left the room. Tulio reached down to kiss Amazonia's temple.

''**I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.''** He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple again. Amazonia smiled and tilted her head back and sighed deeply.

''**But you didn't.''** She said. Tulio's thoughts went back to Fiona again.

''**She took it to far this time.''** He growled angrily and was about to stand up, but Amazonia dragged him back down to his knees as she turned her head to look at him with a serious look on her face.

''**It wasn't completely her fault Tulio, it was mostly an accident.'' **She said with sympathy in her voice. Before she was knocked out, she heard Fiona screaming her name as she fell down the stairs. Tulio frowned his eyebrows.

''**But it was still she who was the reason to the fall wasn't it? If I don't do something about it now, then this might happen again.''** He said firmly and stood up and walked over to the door and outside. Into the doorway, he meet Paris in a rush. They looked at each other for a second before Tulio continued outside.

''**Tulio? What are you going to do to her?!''** Amazonia yelled after her husband afraid what he might do. Tulio never returned and she fell back into the pillows growling. Paris still stood in the doorway confused looking after the young prince. He soon snapped out of it and ran over to Amazonia.

''**I came as soon as I heard. How are you feeling? Is the baby okey?''** He asked worriedly as he kissed her forehead. Amazonia simply nodded and sighed.

''**Yeah, I don't know if Tulio is though.''** She said quietly and looked up at Paris.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, a sobbing Fiona was trembling with Musa and Riven trying to get her to calm down. The though of that she could have killed two people was a horrible feeling that she never had experienced in her entire life.

''**The though of Amazonia carrying Tulio's baby killed me, but I would never wish for her to loose it. It will be all my fault!''** Fiona sobbed hard with her palms covering her face. Musa stroke her back in comfort and sighed deeply. Riven looked at his wife and saw that something was wrong, but he left it for now. Tulio came inside the doors and made all three of them to turn their heads towards him. Fiona looked at him waiting for the news. It only took about a second for him, but to her it felt like hours.

''**She's awake, both she and the baby is fine.'' **He said. Fiona took a deep breath in relieve and collapsed onto the counter. Musa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she aswell took a breath of relieve.

''**If you two don't mind, I would like to speak to Fiona alone.''** Tulio said as he looked over at Fiona. She looked up at him and gulped hard by the hatred in his eyes. Riven and Musa looked at each other before they left the room. Tulio folded his arms and walked around into the room. Fiona sat still onto her chair looking at him the entire time. When he finally turned around to face her, she expected for him to scold at her but he didn't.

''**I have arranged two guards to take you home. I have talked to your mom, it's all settled.''** He said calmly and simply before he walked back to the doors again. Fiona gasped.

''**You're sending be home?''** She said making him stop. He didn't answer so she took a deep breath.

''**Can we talk?''** She asked in a whisper making Tulio to turn around again, sighing deeply.

''**You are all I have Tulio!'' **She started to cry again. Tulio sighed deeply and shook his head.

''**I can't be Fiona! I'm scared that you're messed up, and I can't help you.''** Tulio yelled, him aswell started to get tears in his eyes. She cried and ran her fingers through her long lime-green lengths.

''**I was so close to loose both my wife and my baby, because of your jealousy and mental health. It wasn't until now that I realised that you actually sick and you need treatment. Until then, you can't stay here any longer.''** He said starting to calm down as much as it was possible. Fiona pulled her hair and gritted her teeth as she had her eyes closed.

''**I only tried to send Amazonia a message, I didn't mean for her to fall down the stairs.''** She cried collapsed onto the floor wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Tulio looked down at her in sympathy, it was difficult to dealing with the fact that he was responsible for her to turn out like this.

''**The guards will bring you back home in an hour. I'm sorry Fiona.''** He said before leaving the room.

* * *

After they left the kitchen Musa hurried away. Riven walked up to their room and found her standing and starring out through the windows with her arms tightly wrapped around herself. He slowly made his way over back to her and stopped a few inches from her. Now he could hear that she was crying, he reached out to touch her shoulder.

''**What happened today brought up so many memories.''** She whispered as she continued to sob softly. Riven looked down into the floor sadly and pressed his free hand into a fist. They hadn't talked about it for a long time, but it was always there in the back of their heads.

''**Many horrible memories.''** She added still in a whisper. Riven looked up again and closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

''**It was so long ago, still it hurts just as much as it did then.'' **Riven closed his eyes shut to prevent himself from tearing up.

''**But you know what hurts the most?'' **She asked him. Riven opened his eyes again and buried his face into her hair. Musa sighed sadly as more tears ran down her cheeks.

''**What?''** He asked.

''**If I hadn't miscarried that time, then we wouldn't have Melody. Isn't it awful? Being glad to have lost a child to have another.''** She said before sobbing harder. Riven sighed deeply and pulled away slightly to look at her tear-filled face into the reflection from the window.

''**If we haven't lost that baby, we would have loved it just as much as we love Melody.''** He whispered into her ear softly. Musa nodded agreeing as he hugged her closer as they still grieved together.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and despite the days dramatic events, the most of the people in the palace slept peacefully, except Amazonia. She kept on tossing, turning and moaning in her sleep. Her horrible returning nightmare with her mother burring her into the sand onto the bottom of the ocean haunted her sleep. Aqua held a baby wrapped neatly into a bundle. She looked down at the baby in her arms, but different from the other times, this baby didn't have deep blue eyes and the locks of brown hair, but instead it had deep blue eyes and flaming red hair. She took one last look at the new born baby before putting it into the deep hole before her, then she started to fill the hole back up with sand as the baby cried.

''**No, get away. No, please get away!'' **Amazonia cried as she pushed Tulio's arm away from her waist. She continued crying and tossed around in bed. Tulio had woken up and tried to get a hold on her shoulders but he was kept on being pushed away.

''**Amazonia wake up.'' **He said and fought of her hands. He finally got a hold on her hands and held her.

''**Am, it's me!''** He said. Amazonia screamed as she sat up straight in bed hyperventilated and looked around.

''**Where is she? Where's my mother.'' **She cried and continued searching the room and held one hand over her pregnant stomach. Tulio was still tired and confused look at his wife.

''**She's not here, you're dreaming.'' **Amazonia looked at him and calmed down slightly. She throwed her legs over the edge on the bed and took a few deep breaths. Tulio shook his head making him slightly clearer in his mind. He got up and climbed over to her side of the bed.

''**It was a nightmare Am, you have got nothing to worry about.''** He said and kissed her shoulder.

''**It was more then a nightmare, it was a warning.'' **She whispered more to herself that to him.

**''What do you mean?'' **He asked confused and nuzzled into her neck. Amazonia turned her head slightly towards him.

**''I mean that, what if the baby takes out after me?'' **She whispered.

**''That it will be a mermaid you mean?'' **She nodded her head sadly and placed both of her hands onto her stomach.

**''Well we'll have to believe that it won't.'' **He replied her calmly and moved his hands over to hers. Amazonia sighed and looked down into the floor.

**''But will it? I have to know, for the sake of my baby. I have to know.'' **She started to cry and buried her face into her palms. Tulio stroke her arm softly and sighed.

**''It will be okey.'' **He whispered. Amazonia looked up again and turned around to look at him.

**''We say that, and it makes us feel better.'' **She hissed even if she didn't mean to. Tulio hurried out of bed and went over to kneel down in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

**''Now you listen to me! Amazonia you can't mean?'' **He said terrified what her answer would be. Amazonia shook herself free from his grasp and looked away in shame.

**''I don't know what I mean. But yes, I have thought about it. Is it fair Tulio to let our baby be born?'' **Tulio's heart dropped when those words escaped her mouth. Could she seriously be considering on having an abortion.

* * *

That next morning, Tulio woke up early and turned over to look over at Amazonia. After the events that night, she after all managed to go back to sleep and now she was fast asleep again. He smiled weakly and quietly got dressed and walked down the corridore and stopped outside Musa and Riven's bedroom. He slowly peaked inside. Nobody was in the room, so he continued in to the nursery where he meet Musa picking up toys from the floor. He looked over to the crib where Melody laid.

**''She's asleep?''** Musa smiled and nodded.

**''Do you mind if I just sit down and look at her for a while?'' **He asked as he walked over to his sleeping niece slowly.

**''Look all you like.''** She smiled and kept on doing what she was doing. Tulio reached down and stroke Melody's cheek lightly with his finger. He took her stuff teddy-bear and sat down in the chair besides the crib. He looked at the teddy bear and smiled. Musa looked over at him worriedly.

**''Is something wrong?''** She asked and walked over to him. Tulio looked up the musical fairy and looked like a deer in front of a car, terrified.

**''Would you speak to Amazonia for me? She is wondering if she should keep the baby.'' **He whispered. Musa's chin fell to the floor. Amazonia, who had been so glad to becoming a mother, could she really be doubting about giving birth to it.

**''What?'' **She whimpered. Tulio nodded and clutched harder onto the stuffed animal.

**''She is afraid about the baby's health. She thinks that it might be a mermaid because of her past.'' **He said and ran a hand through his hair and pulled it. Musa sighed and placed an comforting hand on his shoulder.

**''And what do you think?''** She asked and kneeled down in front of him. Tulio shrugged his shoulders.

**''Yes there might be a slight risk that it will be but it's likely that it wont be? Even if it will, then we can make it** **work.''** He started to cry. Musa stood up again and embraced him as she sat in his lap.

**''Don't worry. I'll talk to her.'' **She replied him, but soon she pulled slightly away to look at him.

* * *

Jack and Paris walked down the town laughing together. Suddenly, Paris accidentally bumped into some one and tripped and fell to the ground. He looked up at an older and very handsome man in his middle-forties. He had strong facial structures, black hair and dark eyes. Jack helped Paris up back on his feet.

''**Watch where you're going kid!''** The man hissed angrily. Paris grinned sarcastically and nodded before pushing the man.

''**Watch yourself!''** Paris hissed back. They both started to fight that could end badly, but Jack pulled Paris away in time and started to push him away from the stranger. The man glared angrily after the two young boys before he looked down on the ground and saw a piece of paper and picked it up. He un-folded it and looked in shock at what's looked liked to be a photo. He looked back up to look for Paris and Jack but they where already gone.

''**Excuse me, but that young man. Do you know who he is?''** He asked the same stall-manager that caught Teddy stealing food.

''**His name is Paris, I have seen him hanging around with the princess a couple of times.''** The stall-manager replied him.

* * *

Amazonia walked down to the town and stopped outside the building she was looking for. She sighed and waited for a few seconds before knocking on the door. After a while the door was opened by the healer.

''**I need your help.'' **Amazonia said weakly. The old woman looked confused but let Amazonia inside.

* * *

**Luckily Amazonia and the baby made it! But it resulted in that Fiona had to go home. It was never mentioned, only when Tulio referred to her as mess up, but after Fiona ran inside and interrupted Tulio and Amazonia's wedding, Fiona fell into a deep depression and that's why she has been acting the way she has. But now she has to go home and recovered with the help of therapy and the support of her family. Hopefully she will be alright, and don't worry, we'll see more of her in the future. **

**Nick wants Paris to come back and start to work for him. Paris refused to do so, what card will Nick play next? **

**Amazonia almost losing her baby brought painfully memories back to Musa and Riven. Saaaaaaaad :'( **

**And what about Amazonia's dream? Was it her and Tulio's baby instead of her? And what is the meaning of this? Is it possible that the baby can turn out to be a mermaid or will Amazonia get an abortion? Speaking of abortion, what did she want the healer to help her with, an abortion? **

**That strange man that Paris got into a fight with, who was he? And who was in the picture that fell out from Paris's pocket? **

**Next time, Tulio finds out that Amazonia is gone and fears the worst, a familiar face shows up at the palace asking for help, and Paris get's some shocking news. **


	27. Stronger

**Stronger**

Musa hurried over to the throne-room and into it. She saw Tulio, Riven and Miguel inside going through some papers. She caught her breath for a second and walked over to them.

''**Tulio, I can't find Amazonia anywhere.''** She said. Tulio frowned his eyebrows slightly and dropped the clip-board to his side.

''**Are you sure? She might still be asleep, she had a quite rough night.''** He replied her. Musa shook her head and placed a hand onto Riven's shoulder.

''**No, I have already checked. I have looked everywhere and asked around, no one has seen her.''** Tulio started to panic and started to think the worst.

''**Damn!''** He got out his cell-phone and put it to his ear as he walked back and forth. Miguel and Riven looked confused at each other before turning back to Tulio.

''**Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!''** He breathed under tears. He walked back and forth with his free hand on his hips. The long signals and without Amazonia answering made his legs shake. After ten signals Amazonia's voicemail could be heard. Tulio cursed and pulled his hair as tears ran down his cheek.

''**Am, where are you? Please, please, please call me back when you hear this.''** He said before hanging up and put the cell-phone back in his pocket. Now he only had one thing left to try, just hope that he was wrong. He ran outside without another word leaving his father and older brother highly confused.

* * *

After they got back from the town, Paris had finally chilled down from the fight he got into, the first thing they did was to go and get breakfast. A soft beep could be heard from Jack's pocket and he took out his cell-phone and grinned widely. Paris noticed and snatched the phone from his best friend. He took a look at the text and he too grinned widely.

''**Miss you. Want to hook up later tonight?''** He read out loud. Jack nodded and smiled proudly at his latest conquest. Paris gave him back his phone and went back to his pancakes.

''**Is it that chick with the clingy friend?'' **He asked him with his mouth full of pancakes. Jack nodded again and sent her a text back before putting his phone back into his pocket.

''**Yeah we had real fun, she's a really nice girl.''** He said and took a sip from his juice. Paris simply nodded and some time pasted before Jack spoke again.

''**You know, I kind of miss the time with Leon.''** He said. Paris looked up at him and frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

''**Back then you didn't have to worry about to let some steam off. The girls came in packs.''** He grinned. Paris shook his head and grinned slightly.

''**You're such a pig.'' **He said and took another bit from his pancakes and pointed over at him with his fork. Jack grinned widely as he took up glass again.

''**You wouldn't know would you? You only had Zandra back then, you didn't get to live the life that we others did.''** He joked. Paris grin faded away until a face of anger and hurt.

''**Atleast I had some respect for girls back then, that's more that I can say about you.'' **He hissed angrily and took his plate and throwed it into the dished before walking over to Jack and leaned over his plate.

''**And didn't I tell you that I never wanted to hear about the betraying witch ever again?'' **He added before leaving the room. Jack sighed and felt like slamming his head into the counter.

''**Paris! Paris I'm sorry**!'' He called after him, but was left alone.

* * *

Tulio ran and ran as fast as he could. He prayed and hoped that he wasn't to late. He found the door he was looking for and busted into the house without knocking. Inside Amazonia sat on bunk and the healer pulled her rubber gloves of. If felt like someone was ripping Tulio's heart apart. Amazonia looked up at him with fears in her eyes. Tulio caught his breath for a few seconds.

''**Oh god Am, you didn't do it did you? Tell me you didn't have an abortion.''** He whispered as tears started to well up in his eyes. A tear ran down Amazonia's cheek as she turned her head away. He walked over to Amazonia and grabbed her shoulders and made her turn around to face him again.

''**Tell me you didn't!''** He said angrily and took a firmer grip of her shoulders. Amazonia placed her hands onto his chest and shook her head.

''**No I didn't, I wouldn't do that without telling you.''** She said. Tulio sighed in relief before embracing her as he thanked the Gods. He broke apart and pressed his lips tightly against hers. The healer looked at the young loving couple and smiled. When they broke part again, Tulio took Amazonia's hands in his.

''**If you didn't come here for and abortion, then what are you doing here?'' **He asked and looked from his wife to the healer.

''**I… I came here because I wanted to know what the odds were.''** She said. Tulio frowned his eyebrows and looked over at the healer.

''**And?''** The older woman sighed and crossed her legs.

''**It's still to early to be hundred percent sure. But as far as I know, nothing is indicating that the child might take form as a mermaid.''** She replied with a warm smile. Tulio wrapped his arms around Amazonia's shoulder and kissed her temple.

''**There, what did I tell you?''** He said and looked down at her. Amazonia rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Quite far away from the palace, Nick sat into his office flipping through some papers. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one guard came inside with a small package and a pair of gloves with him. He placed it on top of the desk.

''**As you ordered Sir.''** He said and bowed. Nick nodded and thanked him. The guard left the room and Nick pulled the gloves on before opening the package and smirked wickedly by the sight of what laid inside. He picked up the small dagger and held it up to take a closer look at it.

''**Hope you enjoy the company of your little family Paris, because you won't be able to see them for a while.''** He said to himself and grinned.

* * *

After getting the healers point of view on her baby's future, Amazonia could calm down slightly. Everything in her life at this point was perfect. She happily walked through the corridors on her way towards the throne-room, when she meet a guard walking over to her and bowed.

''**Your highness, there is someone down by the front gate insisting that she's your guest.''** He bowed. Amazonia frowned her eyebrows.

''**Me? Down by the gates?''** The guard nodded and walked away. Amazonia got a strange feeling about this as she went outside and walked down to the gates separating the palace from the town. She saw two guards holding a blonde woman by her arms, she saw sitting down on the ground. No wait a minute… it couldn't be. Amazonia froze as she looked down.

''**No get off me! There she is! There's my daughter, my baby!''** The woman yelled as she spotted Amazonia. She continued walking down still in shock. The last time they had seen each other, Aqua wasn't as pleasant as she was right now.

''**Mom?'' **Amazonia asked and when she got to the gates she could really see that it was her mother with tail and all.

''**How did you get here?'' **She asked still in shock of that she ever would see her again

''**I got a potion from the enchantress, it gave me human legs for an hour. I need to talk to you.''** Aqua begged as she clutched onto the closed gates separating them. The guards continued pulling her arms.

''**Can you tell them to let me go, tell them to show your mama some respect.''** Aqua hissed at the two guards. Amazonia nodded towards them guard to let her go which they did. Amazonia looked back down at her mother with a disliking look.

''**You got to go back home, you can't just show up like this.''** She hissed.

''**I need you to come back to me! Kain, he's furious that you blow up the engagement and he wants money. Your sisters left me and I have no where to go. You're my only hope!''** Aqua cried. Amazonia had never seen her like this, pleading for her life.

''**You have the nerve of asking me for help and saving your skin? I can't do this!''** Amazonia said with gritted teeth as she took a few steps closer to the gate.

''**You can't help your mama? I RAISED YOU!''** Aqua hissed back as she banged on the gate. Amazonia sighed deeply, this time she wasn't going to let her become afraid of her. She was stronger now.

''**Listen to me, I don't want to cause a scene. You got to go!''** She said in a strict whisper.

''**Baby I'm begging you.''** Aqua pleaded. Amazonia shook her head in disgust before turning around and walking away.

''**I'm all alone and I got nowhere to go! I'm your mama.'' **Amazonia turned around again and for a moment mother and daughter looked at each other. Amazonia looked into her mothers eyes and she could see fear and desperation in them.

''**I need you.''** Aqua whispered. How could she have the nerve? Amazonia shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

''**Yeah, well there was a time when I needed you too.'' **Amazonia sobbed as she turned around again and walked over to one of the guards on the palace grounds.

''**Please get her back to the ocean or whatever, she can not stay here.''** She told him before going back up to the palace again.

''**You got it your highness.''** The guard said as he walked over and opened the gates helping the other two getting Aqua back to the ocean. Amazonia could hear her mother calling for her, but this time she was strong enough not to look back, but she was not strong enough to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she hurried back up to the palace. She was stronger now.

* * *

Paris sat inside the foyer hiding, no not really hiding…. Avoiding running into Jack. He was still angry and he probably would be for awhile. He sighed as he took up his wallet and took out a picture or him and Jack in their military uniforms. The two of them had always been together and Jack has always been there with him for as long as he could remember. He smiled and shook his head by the thoughts of all the things that they had been together. Then his smile faded away as he remembered that a third of the picture had been torn away. Besides him, a young beautiful girl with long auburn hair used to stand, until he torn it away. Paris sighed sadly before putting the picture back into his wallet and looked at another one. It was Chel resting Teddy onto her hips as they both smiled straight into the camera. After all he had been through in the past, Paris could consider himself lucky. He put the wallet back into back pocket and looked up to see two guards standing before him with the man from the following day. By the sight of him, Paris frowned his eyebrows and stood up.

''**What's going on?'' **He asks confused and frowned his arms across his chest.

''**This man has asked for you Sir Paris.''** One of the guards said. Paris looked at the man again, and differently from the following day the man looked a lot friendlier. Paris nodded in order for the guards to leave.

''**Yes?''** Paris asked and looked at the man suspiciously. He reached inside the pocket of his jacket and took out the picture that he had found and gave it back to Paris.

''**You must have dropped it when you tripped. Sorry about that by the way.''** He replied. Paris smiled slightly and nodded his head as he took the picture and looked at it. It was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes holding a new born baby.

''**I'm the one that should apologise. Thank you for returning this, it's the only one I have.''** Paris said and put the photo back into his pocket. The man smiled and nodded his head.

''**My name is Spencer.'' **He said and reached over his hand and Paris shook it and presented himself.

''**You know her, the woman in the photo?''** Spencer asked. Paris looked at him confused, why was he so interested and who was her?

''**Yes, it's my mother.''** Paris replied her and folded his arms again. Suddenly, Spencer started to get pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. Paris helped him towards one of the arm-chairs nearby and sat him down.

''**Are you okey?''** Paris asked and looked down at the older man. Spencer looked back up at him and gulped hard.

''**How old are you?''** He asked. Paris got even more confused then he already was, who was this man?!

''**22.''** Paris replied him hesitating. Spencer throwed his head backwards and covered his face with his palm.

''**Who are you?''** Paris asked starting to panicking slightly. Spencer stood up and laid a hand on top of Paris's shoulder as he took a deep breath.

''**I might be your father.''** He said making Paris's lungs turn to stone, he couldn't breath.

* * *

**WOOOOOW, don't really know what to say. Now maybe Amazonia finally can enjoy her pregnancy. After all this is suppose to be one of the greatest and most beautiful experiences for a woman. But then Aqua came back into her life asking for… help? I'm proud of Amazonia for not giving in to her old habits and that she told her mother off. **

**And Jack is such an ass*hole! And what really did happened between Paris and Zandra making him so upset? Was it really that she abandoned him or did something more happened? And this man, Spencer, could he really be Paris's father? And where have he been all this years? **

**Nick is one tricky little bastard. What is he going to do with that dagger? **

**Next time, Paris learns the past of Spencer and his connection to his mother. Riven and Musa goes to Solaria for Stella's and Brandon's wedding.  
**


	28. We are family

**We are family **

Paris stood starring at the man opposite him. The words he just had heard was still ringing into his ears. Paris didn't realise that he had stopped breathing for a few seconds before he had to draw another breath. He studied the man closer, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes with a slight hint of grey in them and a strong jaw, just like himself. He could see the similarity, but he didn't believe it. Paris shook his head and took a few step backwards.

''**No. No, I don't believe you.''** He said and glared angrily over at Spencer. The older man ran a hand through his hair and went back to sit down.

''**Me and your mother were a couple along time ago…''** Spencer began but he was abruptly interrupted by our hero.

''**Yes maybe, until you abandoned her!'' **Paris hissed and folded his arms. Spencer looked up at him with a confused look.

''**It wasn't like that at all. I was planning to stay here with you mother and we where suppose to get married. But then I had to go out in the war on my home-planet Neus, I'm a soldier.''** He said. Paris rolled his eyes, what a coincidence. But the more he thought about it, this man could be his father. Leon had told him that his father had abandoned his mother, never that he was dead.

''**When I came back a few months ago, she was gone. I have been looking for her since, that's how I ended up here.''** Spencer added. Paris didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

''**I didn't even know that she was pregnant.''** He said more to himself then to Paris.

''**You probably don't want to hear this, but my mother was killed shortly after I was born.''** Paris said and crossed his arms over his chest. Spencer looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

''**That's impossible. She lived with her parents a few years ago. They told me that she's living with my sister and her family now, I'm on my way there.'' **He said. Paris knew that it would be to good to be true. Leon had admitted himself that he had murder his mother when she refused to let Paris being raised into the his army. He couldn't handle this right now, he turned around and walked over to the doors where he meet Chel. She smiled at him, but he continued to walk away leaving her highly confused.

''**Paris?''** She called after him worriedly before turning her attention back to Spencer.

* * *

Musa and Riven walked outside into the courtyard with their luggage. They were going to Solaria for Stella and Brandon's wedding. And while they were going to be away, Tulio and Amazonia would going to baby-sit their little hurricane to a daughter. A guards carried the luggage on board while they said their goodbyes.

''**Are you going to miss me?''** Riven asked as he lifted Melody above his head and kissed her nose. Melody only giggled in response before Riven gave her over to her mother.

''**I guess that I don't have any reason to worry, I know that you can handle her.''** Musa smiled over at Tulio before kissed Melody's cheek and handled her over to her uncle.

''**The only thing that you two should to is to enjoy your time off and enjoy the wedding.''** Amazonia said as she rest her head onto Tulio's shoulder and smiled over at Melody. Riven and Musa nodded and said their goodbyes before boarding the ship and took off.

* * *

Paris sat onto his bed with his face covered into his palms. Jack stood leaning against the wall. He had walked up to Paris's room to apologise for what had happened before.

''**You are a fool for not taking this opportunity. We both know that Leon have lied before, this might be a change to get a family.''** Jack said and looked over at his best friend. Paris looked up at Jack and sighed deeply, he was being torn apart and he didn't know what to think anymore. From going to believing that both his parents had abandoned him, to that his mother had been murdered, to that she was still alive.

''**And for all that we know, that Spencer could very likely be your father. You do look a lot like him.''** Jack added and stood up straight. Paris sighed and reached back to take out the photo of his mother and looked at it.

''**But what if he isn't and my mother really is dead?'' **Paris asked. Jack shook his head and walked over to sit down into one of the armchairs.

''**There is only one way to find out is there?''** He asked. Paris looked over at the young man and nodded.

''**So you think that I should give it a try then?'' **Jack nodded without hesitating. Paris stood up and placed the photo onto his nightstand before going back down to the foyer hoping that Spencer still would be there. To his relief he found that he was. The older man turned around to look at his son giving him a hopeful smile. Paris smiled back and walked over to him and embraced him.

''**If you like we could go and get to know each other better… dad.''** Paris said with a smile, a word that he never really had the change to call anybody before. Spencer chuckled and nodded his head, he as well not familiar being called it.

''**I would love to son.''** He replied him.

* * *

The shining sun of Solaria had already started to set behind horizon. After a long trip from Eldorado, Riven and Musa finally landed outside Solaria's palace. They were meet by Stella and Bloom running over to them embracing Musa from each side with Brandon and Sky soon behind them.

''**I'm so happy that you are here darling, but I'm upset that you didn't bring my god-daughter with you.'' **Stella said upset and folded her arms when she finally let Musa go. Stella would often drive Musa insane, but she had to admit that she had missed the bubbly princess.

''**She has it better home in Eldorado with Tulio and Amazonia.''** Musa replied her with a smile. Stella sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

''**I guess that her presents will have to wait then.''** She said with a smile. The rest of the group smiled and rolled their eyes. Suddenly she and Bloom started to drag Musa towards the palace.

''**Come on, you'll have to try on your bridesmaid dress if they need to change it.''** Musa growled, she would much rather go to bed and get some sleep after the long trip.

''**Can't it wait until tomorrow?''** She complained but didn't have the fortitude to argue any further. The boys heard Stella say something about her wedding had to be perfect and they laughed. The three young men started to walk back to the palace as well.

''**So Brandon, are you ready to get married?''** Riven asked.

''**I have to be if you were.''** The groom joked earning more laughter from his friends.

''**Yeah I'm, it just came to sudden when Stella changed the date in order for Flora to be able to travel because of her pregnancy.''** He added.

* * *

It was late in the evening on Eldorado and Tulio was already in bed. Amazonia came out from the bathroom dressed in her night-gown with Melody dressed in her pyjamas. Amazonia lifted her niece and helped her up into the king size bed.

''**I guess there will be no cuddle for Tulio tonight.''** Tulio said disappointed as he tucked in Melody under the covered besides him. Amazonia grinned widely as she went under the covers herself.

''**Maybe Melody should sleep here every night.''** She said teasing her husband. Tulio gasped dramatically.

''**Ouch.''** He said and held his hand over his chest pretending to be hurt by her statement. Amazonia giggled and laid down in the most comfortable position she could find.

''**Chick.''** Melody said looking up at Amazonia.

''**Oh I'm sorry sweetheart.''** Amazonia said and was about to get up again, but Tulio grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down.

''**Don't worry, I'll go.''** He said with a smile and walked over to the suit-case filled with clothes and toys in the corner of the room.

''**Which one is it?''** Tulio asked and scratched his head while looking into the mountain of stuffed animals. Amazonia turned her head slightly.

''**The duck.''** She replied him. Tulio turned around to look at her again as he grabbed the giant stuffed duck.

''**This one? It's bigger then her.''** Tulio said and walked back over to them and leaned over his wife and gave the toddler her stuffed duck. Melody giggled in happiness and embraced it.

''**Great, she gets to cuddle a duck and I get nothing.''** He said still leaning over his wife. Amazonia laughed and looked from Melody to Tulio.

''**I don't think that she would mind to borrow one of her another to you, I'm pretty sure I saw a unicorn that you might like.'' **She said and sat up slightly so that their faces almost touched. Tulio turned to look at her with a grin on his face.

''**Are you making fun of me?''** He asked and leaned down to plant a deep kiss onto her lips.

''**Maybe.''** She smiled as they broke apart and they looked down at their niece looking up at them.

''**Lucky b-a-s-t-a-r-d.''** Tulio spelled as he eyed the yellow plush duck.

* * *

An hour later, Musa walked inside the room she and Riven shared. She saw Riven already in bed going through some papers. Before going to get changed she laid down onto the bed looking up at her husband.

''**How did the fitting go?''** He asked and glanced over her quickly. Musa shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply as she kicked of her high heels.

''**Long, but the dress was gorgeous.''** She replied him as she went over to the dresser to take of her earrings and bracelets. Riven grinned widely and put the papers away as he eyed his wife.

''**It must have if you wore it.''** He said seductively. Musa grinned and walked back and straddled him giving him a quick kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a longer one.

''**It's weird not having Melody here.''** She said when they broke apart earning a nod from Riven. He sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

''**I can't believe that Tulio is going to have a kid already. To me he still is that three year old running around with his teddy-bear under his arm.'' **Musa nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

''**Yeah I know, I can't imagine being pregnant in third year. But I know that both will be great.''** Riven nodded. Musa was about to stand up again but he pulled her back into his arms.

''**I thought that we would take advantage of our child-free time.''** He smirked seductively before kissing her again and started to unzip her dress.

* * *

Chel sat down next to Teddy, closing the book she just had finished reading to him. She put the book onto nightstand besides the bed and stood up pulling the covers over him.

''**Who was that man?''** The young boy asked and looked up at the princess. Chel frowned her eyebrows but then she remembered.

''**It was Paris's dad, they have never meet each other before. But soon Paris's mom also come and visit us.''** She said with a smile before leaning down kissing his forehead and going over to the door. Before she was going to switch of the lights, she turned around to give him one last smile. But instead of returning it like he just to, Teddy had a sad expression on his thin lips.

''**What's wrong dear?''** Chel asked him, making him look at her.

''**I wish that you were my real mom.''**

* * *

**So what do you think? Might it be possible that Paris's mother still is alive? **

**Some Musa/Riven fluff, very much needed. **

**And the scene with Tulio, Amazonia and Melody, I thought it was cute. What does Tulio have against that adorable duck? He better get used to it :3 **

**Chel and Teddy seems to get much closer. Teddy wishes that Chel were his real mother, will Chel decide to adopt him and what will Paris think of this? **

**Next time, The Winx spend some time over breakfast before Stella and Brandon's wedding, Chel have an important talk with Paris and Tulio gets a letter. **


	29. Lay all your love on me

**Lay all your love on me**

It was still early in the morning, and most of the people probably hadn't woken up yet. But Paris, Jack and Spencer stood outside by the front gates to the palace. Spencer shook Jack's hand before turning back to his son and they shared a hug.

''**Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm just going to get your mother, then we'll come right back.''** He said and put his hands onto Paris's shoulder.

''**Now when I have a son, I'm not going to walk away from him.''** He added. Paris nodded and they hugged once more before Spencer mounted Jack's stallion and rode of.

''**Thanks for letting him borrow Bellator.''** Paris said as they walked back up to the palace. Jack nodded and patted his best friends back.

''**Of course, I understand that you want to keep an eye on Claudette right now.'' **He replied him.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Tulio woke up. He stretched and yawned before turning around in search for his wife. He saw her sitting by her dressing-table comb through her long brown locks, he smirked and rested his head into his palm.

''**Morning gorgeous.'' **He said making her turn around and smile at him. She giggled and turned back to the mirror. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy red locks before looking outside the window.

''**Where's Melody?''** He asked and looked around for his niece.

''**Chel and Paris took her and Teddy outside to play awhile ago.''** She replied him and put the brush back onto the dressing-table and put in her earrings. A mischievous smirk grew across his lips as he stood up and walked over and scooped her up making her yelp. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down before climbing on top of her.

''**What are you doing?''** She laughed and cupped his cheek with her hand.

''**I'm making up for the time that I lost last night.''** He said seductively before leaning down and kissed her passionately earning a soft moan from his wife.

''**Musa and Riven trusted us to watch their daughter while they were away, we can't just spend the entire day in bed.''** She said when they broke apart to catch their breaths.

''**Tempting.''** He said before leaning down to kiss her again, but stopped half-way when he caught something yellow in the corner of his eye. They turned around to see Melody's stuffed duck laying besides then glaring at them with it's black eyes.

''**Your time has past my friend.''** He said before pushing the bird down on the floor. Amazonia laughed before he kissed her once more.

* * *

With only a few hours left for the wedding and Stella driving everybody else mad, the Winx decided to take the bride out for an early lunch. They went down to the castle-town to Stella's favourite cafe.

''**I miss this, it's sad that we never get to hang out anymore.'' **Stella said and stuffed her mouth full with pancakes.

''**We all do Stel, but we can't all be together forever.''** Flora said and rested her hand onto her six month pregnant stomach.

''**Flora is right, but for once I have to agree with Stella.''** Layla said and took a sip from her juice. They rest of the girls nodded. Bloom put her fork down and joined hands with Stella and Tecna as they followed her lead.

''**It doesn't really matter if we hardly see each other anymore. Because we will always be best friends, we will always be Winx.''** Bloom said and smiled. Stella nodded and raised her glass into the air.

''**Cheers for always being Winx!''** She said. They other laughed and raised their glassed to and repeated.

''**And for Stella and Brandon!'' **Musa added.

''**For Stella and Brandon…''** They repeated again.

''**Because he's going to need it!''** Layla teased before they all clinked their glasses together in laughter and joy for finally being all together again.

* * *

A guard handled an envelope to Tulio and he accepted it with a smile and thanked him. The guard bowed and left the room. Tulio opened it and took out the piece of paper inside it. His smile faded away when he recognised the handwriting. Despite this, he started to read it anyway, and he didn't notice someone walking inside the room.

''**How is she?''** This made him finally notice Amazonia standing across the room supporting Melody on her hip. He smiled slightly and raised his eyebrow.

''**How did you know?''** He laughed and tilted his head slightly. Amazonia smiled back walked over to him slowly looking down into the floor.

''**My feminine intuition.''** She said and flicked her hair and grinned wider. Tulio chuckled and rolled his eyes, before looking back down on the letter into his hands and sighed deeply.

''**She goes to see a therapist once a week and she takes anti-depressive. She's feeling better every day and can't wait to come back.''** He said before folding the letter and putting it back into the envelope.

''**She's apologising for what she has done.'' **Amazonia nodded and handled Melody over to her husband and took a deep as she stroke her belly.

''**What's wrong?''** He asked worriedly. Amazonia shook her head and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath.

''**I'm just feeling nauseous, I'll be okey soon.''** She replied him. Tulio raised his eyebrow in suspicion but left it at that. Instead he smiled and placed his free hand on her stomach and stroke it softly.

* * *

After leaving Melody back to Amazonia and Tulio, and Teddy getting his daily tutoring, Chel and Paris took some time off alone outside in the courtyard. Her abnormal silence was bothering him. She wasn't his Chel today, and it worried him.

''**What's on your mind?''** He asked and looked at her. Chel turned around to look back at him and sighed.

''**Just something that Teddy said to me yesterday. And the more I have though about it, the more it feels right.''** She said and took a few seconds to think further before she sighed again and looked up to Teddy's bedroom window.

''**I have decided to adopt Teddy.''** She added. Paris raised his eyebrows. Chel knew what he was thinking, but she was sure of what she wanted.

''**Why not? I love that kid like my own, why not official make him one in the family?''** Paris smiled, never in his entire life had he meet a person with such a huge heart before. He took her hands in his and brought them to his chest as he nodded. She was right and he knew that she would a fantastic mother to Teddy, but she shouldn't be doing it all by herself.

''**You right. Lets do it, lets make him ours… together.''** He said with a slight grin on his lips. Chel's lips formed to a smile and her violet eyes sparkled.

''**Really? Are you sure?'' **She asked. Paris smiled and looked down at his right hand where he wears his golden army ring with the head of an eagle engraved in it with a small diamond in the eye, his little finger. He slowly pulled it of an got down on one knee before her taking her left hand in his. Chel had to gasp for breath when she realised what was actually happening. All of the emotions came at once and she couldn't prevent the tears from escaping.

''**Chel, I love you. And I love Teddy. This came a bit sooner then I expected, but I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life.''** He said and smiled up at her. Chel took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and dried a few tears away from her cheek.

''**Princess, will you marry me?'' **He finally added. Chel sobbed harder and only managed to nod an answer before he slide the golden band on her left ring finger and stood up and locked lips with her before embracing her.

* * *

**It was quite a while that I updated, sorry for that. Not only that, it was also slightly short, but that's because I wanted to make one last chapter so it would end this season with 30 chapters. Yes, next chapter is the last one of this one but I have some plans for season 5 and a huge cliff-hanger on the season finale. But more about that in the next chapter. **

**So want do you think? Paris and Chel is getting married and giving Teddy a family. Is Paris ready for this kind of commitment or will he leave Chel by the altar heartbroken? **

**And we finally heard from Fiona, when will she come back and when she does, is she ready to let Tulio go and finally make peace with Amazonia? **

**Next time, Something happens that possible can ruin many people lives forever. **


	30. Born to make you happy

**Born to make you happy**

Paris and Chel still stood outside into the courtyard tightly wrapped in each other's embrace. Paris smiled as he brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. A voice made they turned around and saw a young man with raven hair walk outside towards them. Both of them raised and eyebrow, at first not recognising the stranger, but as he came closer a smile went across their lips.

''**Who did this to you?''** Paris laughed teasingly at his best friend referring to his dyed hair. Jack folded his arms and grinned.

''**Funny.''** He said sarcastically. Chel smiled and tilted her head to rest onto Paris's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

''**Stop it. I think it suits you Jack, you look more mature.'' **Chel giggled. Paris rolled his eyes and chuckled.

''**See Paris, you should listen to you girlfriend more often.'' **Chel and Paris looked at each other and grinned. Jack noticed and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

''**What?''** He asked confused as he put his hands on his hips. Chel smiled and looked up at Paris that now stood grinning over at his best friend.

''**We're getting married.'' **He said with a wide grin. Jack frowned his eyebrows as he looked from Paris to Chel.

''**Are you messing with me?''** He said and took Chel's left hand, seeing Paris's army ring on her finger.

''**Wow, congratulations. I have to say, if someone would be able to trap Paris, I'm glad it's you Chel.''** Jack grinned over at the princess. Chel smiled and looked up at Paris.

''**Should I take that as a compliment?''** She asked. Paris chuckled and nodded his head.

''**Coming from him, I'd think so.''** He smiled and looked down at her. Jack rolled his eyes and went over to sit down by the fountain.

''**You know, I'm excepting to be your best man.'' **He grinned. Now it was Paris turn to roll his eyes and chuckle.

''**I wouldn't have it any other way.''** He replied with a smile as he pressed Chel closer to him by her shoulders.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had already set behind the mountains and billions of shining stars filled up the dark sky. Paris sat into one of the arm-chairs in Chel's bedroom with her seated into his knee facing him as he looked into her sparkly violet eyes and let out a deep but satisfied sigh.

''**Are you sure? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.''** He said and cupped her cheek. Chel smiled and nodded her head, pressing her body closer to his.

''**I want to, I do.''** She whispered and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other as Paris slowly pulled the zipper of her dress downwards and helped her tangle her arms out of it. He brought his hand to her bare shoulders and softly stroke her soft skin down her arms to her hands locking his fingers with hers as he leaned down to kiss her once more. When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads against each other feeling their warm breaths against their faces. Paris brought one of his hands up to her cheek and dug his fingers into her red hair.

''**Last time, you sure?''** He whispered and looked into her big violet eyes. Chel smiled and leaned in to plant another soft kiss of his lips.

* * *

Tulio and Amazonia sits inside the kitchen, he onto one of the highchairs and she onto the counter in front of him. Even if Amazonia knew that Tulio would be a great father, he has really surprised her this couple of weeks. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he had his ear pressed against her stomach. A grumbling noise came from it making Tulio pull away with a wide smile of his lips.

''**You heard that? Our baby is talking to me.''** He said and looked up at his wife. Amazonia smiled and ran her hand through his red locks.

''**No, that was my stomach telling me I'm hungry.''** She said before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

''**You believe what you like.''** He grinned as he put his ear to her stomach again and Amazonia rolled her eyes. In that moment Riven and Musa walked inside.

''**Are you back already? You weren't suppose to come back until tomorrow.''** Amazonia asked and smiled. Musa nodded and poured up some water to herself.

''**I know, but we decided that it was better to let Brandon and Stella enjoy their time as newly weds alone.''** She said before drinking from her glass. Tulio looked up at his wife.

''**Don't complain, now I finally can have my bed back again.''** He said before placing his head on her stomach again. Musa raised an eyebrow.

''**Why? Has she been difficult?''** She asked and took another sip. Amazonia shook her head and smiled.

''**She's been an angel.'' **She replied her sister-in-law with a giggle.

''**No, it's that freaking duck. She is like glued to it when she's going to bed.''** Tulio growled.

''**I hate that duck.''** Riven growled and sat down on the other side.

''**What are you talking about, I think it's adorable.''** Musa giggled and took a seat next to her husband.

''**No it's the devil. I swear when I woke up one night it quacked at me, or more like a hiss.''** Riven said and Tulio laughed as both of their wives rolled their eyes.

''**Where did she get it from anyway?''** Riven asked as he took a sip from his water. Musa thought for a second.

''**Chel I think, for her 1****st**** birthday.''** She replied him. Riven and Tulio looked at each other, neither one of them looking surprised.

''**She better not give my baby one of those, I'll cut it up into little pieces as soon as I have the chance.''** Tulio said as he ran his hands up and down the back of Amazonia's calves. Riven chuckled as he stood up and went over to the refrigerator.

''**Speaking of the baby, have you thought of any names yet?''** Musa smiled over at the young couple. Amazonia and Tulio smiled at each other for a second before he helped her down from the counter and back down at the floor.

''**We have more or less decided actually. If it's a boy, Liam after my father. And if it's a girl, Ruby.'' **Amazonia smiled.

* * *

Later at night all of them stood into the throne-room celebrating Paris and Chel's engagement. Chel stood with a glass of champagne in her right hand and her left one of her hip, as she looked at her mother irritatingly.

''**No I don't want this big huge fancy wedding where I don't know even the half of the guests. Just a small family ceremony, that's all.'' **Chel said before taking a sip from her glass of champagne. Topaz was about to protest but she knew that it was no point.

''**And Paris, is it what you want?''** She asked the young man in front of her with his arms around her daughters shoulder.

''**Whatever Chel wants will be just fine, but I would like for my dad to come back.''** He said.

''**Of course-.''** Chel said but was interrupted by a guard entering the big doors with two men dressed in navy-blue uniforms, both showing golden badges.

''**They are here to look for Sir Jack and Sir Paris.''** The guard said and bowed. The two policemen walked foreward and bowed over to the royalties. Jack and Paris looked at each other for a second confused before going over to the two men in uniform.

''**Then look no further.''** Paris said and folded his arms. He has always hated cops. But thinking about his past, that probably wasn't much of a surprise. The two men nodded and walked behind them and put hand-cuffs on both of them.

''**You are both under arrest for the murder of Leon Caudillo. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.''** Paris and Jack looked at each other again more confused and slightly terrified. Paris was doomed, how was he suppose to get out of this mess. He turned around to look at Chel and saw a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

''**Don't worry Chel, it'll be alright. I promise!''** He yelled after him as he was being lead away. But in fact, he wasn't sure if it ever would be.

* * *

**Don't really know what to say… speechless! Are Jack and Paris going to jail now? And if they do, who will stop Nick? **

**As I said last time, I'm working on a season 5 and have some great things coming up. I'm going to try to write a bit longer chapters, but it might take a day or two longer for me to update. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
